una chica nueva
by prics17
Summary: lucí es una chica de quince años que llega a New York en busca de aventuras en el transcurso de su aventura se une al clan del pie, sin imaginarse que tendría problemas que jamas imagino tener, pero a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encuentra llegara a tener una verdadera amistad con karai y abril y sobre todo encontrara el amor en la persona menos esperada. RXOC, LXK,
1. llegando a new york

**Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia un poco deferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir espero y les guste. Tmnt no me pertenece, solo me pertenece algunos personajes que voy a incluir sin más los dejo con la historia. =) **

**Capitulo uno:**_**que tan malo puede ser**_

**- por fin he llegado a la gran ciudad de new york, por un momento pensé que nunca llegaría, muy bien ahora hay que buscar el departamento que mi papa me consiguió. **

La chica iba conduciendo a toda velocidad, feliz de encontrar su nuevo hogar le había costado algo de trabajo convencer a su padre para que la dejara vivir sola, ya que es sobre protector pero termino por aceptar. Su nombre es Lucí Heartfilia una joven de quince años muy pronto diesi cíes, su cabello es lacio y de color rojo escarlata, tiene ojos verdes, y de piel muy blanca, es una gran kunoichi, debido que desde pequeña le intereso el arte ninja. Sus armas son las cuchillas sai. Es hija del mejor cirujano plástico Roberto Heartfilia. Vivió en la ciudad de los Ángeles junto a su padre y hermanos mayores.

_**-**_**muy bien con que este es el edificio, ¡no puede ser!, mi padre exagero, como demonios voy a vivir en este lugar tan caro**-_saca de su bolsa de la chaqueta su celular y marca el numero de su papa- _

**Llamada telefónica**

**- ****papa dime que pretendes, en buscarme un departamento tan caro****–**

**-por lo ****menos deberías decir hola papa llegue bien a new york, en vez de reclamarme por el lugar que te conseguí- **

**-perdón papa, pero es que es la verdad, como voy a pagar algo tan caro, esta bien que acordamos que tú escogerías el lugar donde viviera pero esto es mucho- **

**- por favor Lucí, la renta solo esta en 12,000, no es mucho hija- **

**-¡que no es mucho!, con que pretendes que yo vaya a pagar eso, ni siquiera tengo trabajo **

**-por eso no te preocupes, para que veas que soy un buen padre te ayudare con la renta del departamento- **

**-pero papa…, acordamos que me aria cargo de mi propia vida- **

**- si lo sé Lucy, pero no pienso dejar que vivas en una zona horrible llena de delincuentes, claro que no hija, solo déjame ayudarte con la renta, ¿de acuerdo? - **

**- esta bien papa, acepto tu ayuda- **

**- muy bien hija ya esta pagada la primera renta, y espera tu mensualidad ok adiós hija- **

**-que ya tenias todo planeado, papa, papa, maldición ya me colgó, otra vez me la hizo, pero que coraje – **

**Fin de la llamada telefónica**

La chica bajo de su moto, para poder observar bien y entrar al edificio…

En la entrada del edificio

**-****buenos días señorita- decía el portero del edificio, -que se le ofrece- **

-nada solo voy a pedir información a recepción, con permiso, hay le encargo mi moto-

_-el portero del edificio veía asombrado a la chica-, __no me cabe como una chica a si pretende vivir en ese edificio, solo la gente más rica de New York podía pagar unas rentas tan caras y pues la chica no se ve como una persona de dinero.- _**si, pase señorita **

_-_**gracias-**lucí entro al edificio mirando lo grande y lujoso que era-de verdad que mi padre se paso, pero en fin el va a pagar la renta-

-Lucí se acerco a recepción, la estaba atendiendo una señora como de unos 40 años algo antipática que miraba con fastidio -

**-que es lo que quieres jovencita no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, si es para pedir dinero de una vez te digo que no tengo – **

**-no señora yo no vengo a pedir dinero vengo por mi departamento**- lucí ya estaba algo molesta por la manera en la que la estaba tratando la señora de recepción-

- **tú. Por favor, no me hagas reír, sabes todos los departamentos de aquí son muy caros y no creo que puedas pagarlo- **

**-por favor señora no me haga perder mi tiempo, si usted no lo sabe mi padre ya pago un **mes de renta a sí que deme mis llaves, no tengo tiempo para escucharla-

**- a si tu papa pago, y según tu como se llama tu padre- **

**- mi padre se llama Roberto Heartfilia, ya me puede dar mis llaves, si no quiere que le llame al dueño del edificio- **

**- y crees que yo te voy a creer que eres hija del mejor cirujano de los Ángeles no me hagas reír- **

**- muy bien usted se lo busco**- la chica saco su celular y le marco a su padre-

**Llamada telefónica**

**-ahora que pasa lucí pensé que ya estabas conforme- **

**- no me quieren dar las llaves, porque no me creen que sea tu hija- **

**- tú tienes la culpa, por vestirte de esa manera, todos piensan que eres otra cosa, menos mi hija- **

**- si, como sea has algo si no me largo y me voy a vivir en la zona más peligrosa de new york, a si que tú decides- **

**- esta bien ahora lo arreglo- **

**-de acuerdo adiós- **

**Fin de la llamada telefónica **

-**Que, ya le llamaste a tu papi el millonario, jajaja **

**- mire, mejor ni se ría, que cuando le hable su jefe, le va a ir muy mal- **

**-por favor niña no me hagas reír y mejor ya vete, que le das mal imagen al edificio- **

**- yo no me voy, hasta que me den mi departamento- **

**- mira niña si no quieres que llame a seguridad, es mejor que…-** en eso el teléfono del edificio suena y contesta la recepcionista –

**Llamada telefónica**

**- bueno habla a departamentos jardines, en que le puedo ayudar **

**-Gertrudis soy yo, Gilberto Palencia- **

**- oh jefe mucho gusto como ha estado- **

**- no tengo su tiempo Gertrudis, dígame por que no ha dejado entrar a la señorita Lucí Heartfilia- **

**- señor es que no ha llegado solo esta aquí una pandrosa, que dice ser la hija del señor Roberto Heartfilia- **

**- pues esa pandrosa como tú le dices es hija de mi mejor amigo, y ya no solo eso sino que también es hija del dueño de la mitad del edificio. A sí que si no quieres perder tu empleo es mejor que le des un buen trato, te quedo claro- **

**- si señor y…-** ya había colgado el dueño del edificio-

**- ****y dígame como le quedo el ojo****,**** ahora si vuélvame a decir pandrosa- **

**- lo siento mucho señorita le debo una gran disculpa- **

**- ahora si, como sabe que soy la hija del dueño de la mitad del edificio a hora si me debe respeto mejor deme mi llave y no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra le quedo claro- **

**- si señorita, aquí tiene. Es el departamento 105- **

**-ok- cuando lleguen mis cosas dígales que me las suban a mi cuarto- **

**-ya llegó ayer señorita, ya arreglaron su departamento- **

**-enserio, me parece bien- **

**Lucí se dirigió, hacia el elevador dejando a una señora pálida, por la impresión, mientras se dirigía a su departamento iba pensando en la gran influencia que tenía su papa. **

**-bueno creo que ser hija de una de las personas más importantes del país tiene sus ventajas- **

-Aparte de que el papa de Lucí era una persona famosa no solo por su profesión si no también por que tenia negocios por todas partes y al parecer la compra de la mitad del edificio era su nuevo negocio.- lucí bajo del elevador y se dirigió a su cuarto cuando entro no podía creerlo era la mejor habitación de todas tenía una gran vista y era muy hermoso.

**-valla papa, tenias todo listo, típico de ti, en fin voy a ver la gran ciudad de new york – **

Lucí se dirigió a la salida, la recepcionista todavía seguía pálida, la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida ignorando a la recepcionista.

El portero seguía afuera, mirando a la gente pasar y claro sin olvidar la increíble moto roja con negro que estaba afuera.

_-esa chica ya se tardo ¿cómo le habrá ido?-_ estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta que lucí ya estaba afuera-

**-Muchas gracias por cuidar mi moto- **

**- no es nada señorita, como le fue haya a dentro – **su voz hizo que reaccionara de sus pensamientos

**- regular, ¿en donde esta la entrada del estacionamiento?- **

**-en la parte trasera del edificio- **

**-gracias- **el portero veía como la chica se iba

**-valla de verdad es muy bonita-**

Lucí encendió su moto y se retiro del lugar a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar algo que le llamara la atención, hasta que sus ojos captaron una escuela del arte ninja.

**-con que una escuela ninja que interesante**-la chica se bajo de la moto_-__ bueno creo que entrare a echar un vistazo, y pues a lo mejor me inscribo _

**Adentro de la escuela**

Lucí solo veía a los jóvenes que practicaban, todos muy novatos nadie le llamaba la atención, hasta que sus ojos captaron a un chica, de su edad, con el cabello corto entre negro y amarillo de piel blanca y con unas marcas rojas en su cara. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo buena que era peleando.

**-creo que será divertido- **

**-señorita en que le puedo servir-**

Lucí observaba al hombre que se le acerco era como de aproximadamente 30 años blanco de cabello negro y ojos marrones

**-sí, me gustaría entrar en su academia-**

**-lo siento señorita, pero no admitimos a menores de edad- **

**-entonces por qué esta esa chica aquí-** señalando a karai-

**- ella es un caso especial, ya que su padre es un gran ninja, y bueno no creo que tengas muchas habilidades- **

-lucí miro con recelo lo que le había dicho aquel sujeto-_es el día de que unos idiotas me insulten oh ¿Qué?, pero esto no se queda así_**- no será que tienes miedo a que te gane**-

**-tener miedo de ti, no me hagas reír. Sabes quién soy yo- **

**-no sé y ni me interesa lo único que quiero, es demostrarte que soy mejor que tu- **

**-ja mejor que yo, pues para que te quede claro yo soy el maestro de esta academia- **

**-enserio, si supieras que eso a mí no me importa, porque en menos de un minuto vas a estar en el suelo- **

En un momento todos los estudiantes estaban observando la discusión y miraban divertidos la forma en la que la chica retaba a su profesor, pero entre todo los espectadores había una en especial, una chica de de cabello corto. Que miraba todo desde lo lejos como si esperando a que sucediera algo realmente increíble.

**-que voy a estar en el suelo, ja por favor no me hagas reír- **

**-¿quieres apostar?**

**- me parece bien si tu ganas, entraras a la academia, pero si yo gano tendrás una cita con migo- **

-lucí alzo una ceja por lo que había dicho el sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella- **ya viste que edad tienes, acaso no eres casado- **

**-no lo estoy pero estoy buscando a una linda chica que pase un rato con migo- **

**-pero que cerdo eres pero esta bien acepto la apuesta- **

**-muy bien pero déjame decirte que yo…- **

Lucí no dejo terminar al tipo, porque le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo inconsciente, nadie se percato de eso ya que fue muy rápida, bueno casi todos ya que la chica de cabello negro y rubio si pudo notarlo.

**-pero que interesante chica, creo que será perfecta para el clan- **

**-ups, creo que gane, díganle a su sensei, que ya no me interesa entrar a su academia, si a si es el profesor no quiero ni imaginar cómo son los alumnos. Adiós**- la peli roja se dio la vuelta para retirarse

**-espera, no todos los de esta academia son débiles como ese idiota que esta en el suelo-**señalaba al tipo que seguía desmayado mientras que algunos alumnos le estaban ayudando- **hay alguien en esta academia que supera a los demás y por mucho y estoy segura que te vencerá- **

-La peli roja se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona quien le estaba ablando, y vio que era la chica de hace un rato- **en serio y según tu quien es esa persona que vale la pena-**

**- la tienes enfrente, estoy segura que te venceré- **

**-enserio tan segura te sientes de ti- **

**-por su puesto, o que ¿tienes miedo?- **

**-yo para nada estoy lista, cuando tú me digas- **

**-muy bien que empiece ahora- **

Karai le dio una patada a lucí quien la esquivo con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba un poco distraída, le contesto la patada, pero karai la esquivo, después fueron patadas y golpes pero ninguna la había podido dar a la otra hasta que por fin lucí le pudo dar un golpe en la cara a karai y logro tirarla en el suelo

**-****valla sí que pegas fuerte, nada mal-** sobándose la mejilla

**-****muchas gracias lo mismo digo nada mal- **

Volvió a dirigirse en donde estaba karai, pero ella la recibió con un fuerte golpe en el estomago quien la tiro en suelo y logro sacarle un poco de sangre

_-sin duda esta es la pelea más divertida que he tenido, nunca había conocido a alguien que peleara tan bien, pero este golpe no se quedara a si_- se levanto del suelo dispuesta a seguir peleando pero…

**-basta, necesito hablar contigo- **

**-¿de qué necesitas hablar con migo?- **

**-es algo, que te puede interesar, si quieres podemos hablar en privado- **

**-de acuerdo, en donde hablaremos- **

**- tu sígueme hay una oficina por aquí-** empezó a caminar y le dio señas a lucí para que la siguiera

**-de acuerdo-** ella solo se limito a seguirla

**En la oficina de la escuela**

Karai llevo a Lucí dentro de una de las oficinas que estaban en la escuela.

-Muy **bien te pedí que habláramos en privado porque tengo algo que proponerte**- karai toma asiento mientras observaba la reacción de Lucí-

**- y de que es la oferta**-ella también tomaba asiento mientras miraba a karai-

**-quiero que te unas al clan del pie- **

**-¿al clan del pie?- **

**- a si es demostraste que eres una gran peleadora y me gustaría que te unieras- **

**-pensé que este era una escuela normal, no que reclutaban gente para su clan- **

**- y lo es pero necesitamos gente, a si que dices- **

**- ¿y me van a pagar?- **

**-¿Qué?-** karai estaba incrédula por lo que había oído, cuando había reclutado gente nunca le habían preguntado eso es mas cuando decía el nombre del clan no lo pensaban ni dos veces y decían que si

**-sí, no crean que todo es de a gratis, yo necesito dinero, apoco pensaste que iba a decir que si sin hablar de dinero- **

-**bueno a nuestra gente, si se les paga algo de dinero más aparte les damos un lugar a donde vivir****-**_a un no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando era cierto que les pagaban a su gente pero jamás se imagino encontrarse con una persona a si-_

**-****bueno y de ¿cuánto es el salario?- **

**-no estoy segura pero creo que es de 6,500- **

**-no crees que es muy poco- **

**- ya te dije les damos un lugar donde vivir, y comida y por supuesto un buen entrenamiento- **

**-pues de la casa no me interesa yo ya tengo donde vivir, y pues de lo demás, pues no se escucha tan mal y ¿tengo que trabajar?**

**-obviamente-**_esta chica que le pasa, pensó que solo le íbamos a pagar por estar ahí, de verdad que es muy rara- _

**- y ¿cuántas horas son de trabajo?- **

**-solo son en la noche y aproximadamente son como dos hora- **

**-solo eso. que genial y el resto de la noche hago lo que yo quiero- **

**-pues si al final de cuentas es tu tiempo-**_pero que chica tan rara, ahora puedo notar que no es de aquí- _

**-muy bien acepto y ¿cómo te llamas?- **

**-me llamo karai, mucho gusto. Y tú**- dándole la mano como saludo de cortesía

**- Lucí, es un gusto para a mi también**- le correspondió al saludo

**-Creo que nos llevaremos bien Lucí**- **mientras sonreía maliciosamente**

**- eso mismo pienso yo karai**_-que tan malo puede ser _

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero y les haya gustado aclaro la letra más negra es conversación la más claro son anotaciones mías y las más claras son pensamientos sin más los dejo espero sus reviews =)**


	2. mi tatuaje de corazón

**Muy bien aquí les traigo la segunda parte gracias **por **sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo ya que a pesar de todo sigo siendo novata con esto de los fics, sin más les dejo con la historia espero y les guste =) **

_**Capitulo dos: mi tatuaje de corazón **_

Las chicas seguían en la oficina de la escuela platicando sobre lo que tenía que hacer lucí.

**-muy bien karai y ¿cuando empiezo a trabajar?- **la pelirroja se daba vueltas en la silla donde estaba sentada

**-supongo que hoy mismo-**karai solo la miraba con algo de fastidio

**- tan pronto, pero que flojera- **

-_se nota que ha esta chica no le enseñaron modales, pero que arrogante es-__karai ya se había fastidiado de la actitud de la peli roja-__creo que fue mala idea decirle que se uniera al clan- _

**- ¿y en que estas pensando karai?-**la chica la miraba ajena a lo que estaba pensando karai sobre ella

**- en la falta de modales que tienen algunas personas-**pero que chica tan irritante-

**- si entiendo, hay personas que tienen terribles modales y parecen no notarlo-** lucí no se percataba de que el comentario anterior era para ella-

**- sí, y también no parecen no notar las indirectas**- pero que chica tan mas tonta que no se da cuenta que el comentario anterior era para ella-karai solo se agarro la cabeza al pensar lo tonta que era lucí-

**- si concuerdo contigo. Pero cambiando de tema, háblame de ti ¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando para el clan del pie?**- la chica dejo de hacerlo que estaba haciendo y se limito a ver a karai-

-karai dejo de sobarse la cabeza para poder mirar a lucí-**eso es muy fácil ya que el líder del clan del pie es mi padre- **

**-¡enserio!, orales y supongo que tu mama, también esta dentro del clan ¿no?-**lucí se sorprendió al escuchar que karai era hija de su futuro jefe

-karai sintió una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar si su madre estaba con ella, solo se limito a bajar la cabeza-**no mi madre murió cuando yo nací- **

**-lo siento mucho, yo no quería que te pusieras mal- **solo bajo la cabeza**-entiendo lo que sufres **

**-no te disculpes ya estoy acostumbrada, y no creo que comprendas esto nadie puede comprender lo que se siente- **karai se puso molesta por el comentario de lucí, ya estaba acostumbrada a la que la gente sintiera lastima por ella, por el motivo de haber perdido a su madre –

**-te equivoca yo si se lo que se siente, porque yo también perdí a mi madre, yo tampoco la conocí ya que al igual que tu murió cuando yo nazi- **lucí derramo algunas lagrimas, por recordar a su madre-

-karai solo abrió mas los ojos por la declaración de la peli roja-_esta chica, conoce mi mismo dolor, es la primera persona que conocía que su madre había muerto, bueno excepto aquella chica llamad abril_**-no te pongas así, perdóname por hablarte de esa manera-**era la primera vez que karai se sentía apenada, nunca debió hablarle así a lucí-

**- no te sientas mal, se lo que pensabas, pensabas que te tenia lastima, lo entiendo yo también he sentido eso-**lucí se seco las lagrimas y le regalo una linda sonrisa a karai-

_-valla creo que no es tan odiosa como pensaba, quien sabe a lo mejor es el comienzo de una gran amistad-_karai le regreso la sonrisa, era a la primera persona que le daba una sonrisa sincera-

**-oyes las marcas que tienes en tu cara te las tatuaste-**la o ji verdemiraba curiosa a karai-

**-si a si es –**

**-valla se ven bien, al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto por los tatuajes- **

**-¿tú también tienes uno?**- karai miro curiosa a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella

**-si mira- **lucí se quito la chaqueta dejando ver en su brazo izquierdo, un tatuaje de una serpiente enredada en su brazo que llagaba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca-

**- se ve increíble, debió dolerte mucho- **

**-No, la verdad es que es de henna, pero me costó un poco de trabajo hacérmelo- **se volvía a poner la chaqueta-

**- enserio tú te lo hiciste, se ve muy bien hecho-**la chica quedo maravillada por el tatuaje-

**-pues muchas gracias cuando quieras te hago uno, y también se poner pirsin- **

**-no me digas que tú te hiciste el pirsin de la nariz- **señalando a la discreta piedrita roja que tenía en la nariz. Karai si que estaba sorprendida-esta chica no solo es buena peleando, también para hacer cualquier otra cosa-

**-sí y también la del ombligo mira- **lucí se levando la blusa dejando ver, un lindo arete de color rojo-

**-valla, si que eres interesante, y me encantaría que me hicieras un tatuaje como el tuyo- **

**-si cuando quieras, te puedo hacer el diseño que tú quieras, si quieres te puedo hacer el diseño de mi otro tatuaje- **

**-¿tienes otro?- **

**-claro es un corazón, si quieres te lo enseño me lo hice en mi pecho izquierdo- **lucí estaba a punto de bajarse la blusa cuando karai la interrumpió-

**-no, no es necesario-**karai se puso roja, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

**-como quieras. Por cierto dame tu numero- **lucí saco su celular para anotar el numero

**-de acuerdo- **las chicas compartieron números de teléfono, y se levantaron ya que karai le tenía que enseñar la guarida de los del clan de pie-

**-Muy bien nos iremos en mi moto-**karai le decía a lucí ya en la salida de la escuela-

**-No es necesario yo también traigo mi moto-**lucí, le mostraba su moto roja con negro a karai-

_-no puede ser acaso su moto es…-¿_oyes tu moto no es unaYamaha YZF R1?

**-sí, ¿Por qué?**-

**-no por nada en especial-** karai estaba sorprendida ya que esas motos eran bastante caras, pero decidió no ponerle atención-

Después de eso, karai llevo a lucí hasta la guarida de los del clan, donde ya las esperaban, perrera y cara de pez

**Por cierto se me olvidaba decirte, vas a ver muchas cosas raras, de hecho nuestros enemigos, no son humanos-**

**-¿Cómo que no son humanos y qué tipo de cosas raras voy a ver?**- lucí estaba confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería karai –

-**A eso es a lo que me refiero**- karai hizo seña para que viera a perrera y cara de pez-

**-¡haaaa!, pero que son esas cosas-** la peli roja se cayó del susto, por ver a un perro gigante y por igual a un pez con piernas mecánicas-

**No te espantes, son inofensivos-** karai vio divertida la reacción de lucí- **ellos eran humanos-**

**-enserio y ¿qué les paso?**-lucí se levanto y miraba detenidamente, a los dos tipos que tenía enfrente-

**-¿lucí eres tú?, soy yo Chris Bradford-** perrera estaba sorprendido de ver a lucí-

_-con que Chris Bradford, vas a ver me las vas a pagar-_**perro malo de comiste a chris-l**ucí golpeo en el estomago a perrera con su bolsa dejándolo sin aire, y callo en el suelo-

-Cara de pez y karai vieron divertidos y sorprendidos por la reacción de la peli roja-

**-pero que te pasa ¿porque me golpeaste?**- perrera se levanto tratando de recuperar el aire

-**tu deberías saber porque-** lucí estaba bastante molesta por volver a ver a ese mequetrefe, como le decía ella

**-¿yo?, ha ahora recuerdo, es por lo de tu hermana cierto-**

**-A si es jamás te voy a perdonar por dejar a mi hermana, ella sufrió mucho por ti-**

**-por favor ya paso un año-** estaba incrédulo, no podía creer que aun le guardaba resentimiento

**-si por suerte mi hermana se olvido de ti y ahora esta con alguien mejor-**

-**¿cómo que ya esta con alguien mas tan rápido me olvido?-** estaba realmente impactado jamás se espero eso

**-obviamente, en este momento esta casada y viviendo feliz mente en Miami-**

**-Esperen un momento ustedes dos de donde se conocen**- karai se metió en la plática, ya que le había sorprendido que esos dos se conocieran

**-claro que la conozco, antes de ser un mutante, era un actor famoso y ella es hija de Roberto Heartfilia, el cirujano plástico más famoso de Hollywood-**

Karai quedo sorprendida jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle su apellido a lucí,- _ahora entiendo por qué tenía esa moto- _

**-sí y el era cliente frecuente de mi papa-**la pelirroja se le salió una sonrisa al recordar cómo se conocieron perrera y ella

**-como, apoco te practicabas cirugías plásticas perrera-**ahora cara de pez era él quien se incluía a la plática-

-**que caso le haces a esa chiquilla-**perrera se puso rojo por el comentario anterior

-**que ya no te acuerdas, que ibas con mi papa, para que te quitaran las arrugas-**

-todos a excepción de perrero, se cayeron de la risa, por lo que había dicho lucí, ya tenían un fuerte dolor de estomago

-**¡cállate! ¡Tú sabes que no es cierto!**- ya estaba bastante molesto-

**Ha, con que es mentira, vamos a llamarle a mi papa para ver si es mentira**- la pelirroja saco su celular y le marco a su papa

**Llamada telefónica**

**-ahora que paso lucí, otra vez tuviste problemas con la recepcionista-**

**-no papa, eso ya esta bajo control, la amenace le dije que si me volvía a molestar le rompería su…**

**-¡madre mía! que cosas dices lucí-**

**-jajaja es broma papa, tampoco soy una loca que arregla todo con violencia-**

**-¡no!, acaso no recuerdas cuando aventaste a tu profesora por las escaleras-**

**-bueno, pero porque ella me reprobó en el examen-**

**-y porque te reprobó en el examen-**

**-porque no conteste nada**- todos los que estaban escuchando les salió una gotita tipo anime

**-que por cierto, te metieron a prisión y yo tuve que pagar la fianza y los gastos médicos de la maestra**- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, cuando escucharon que estuvo en prisión, incluso karai era verdad que no era una perita en dulce pero nunca ha parado un prisión-

-**bueno si ya, ya pedí perdón por eso, pero también ella quien se cree para reprobarme-** todos cayeron hacia atrás, incluso su papa (todo tipo anime)- **pero no te llame para eso-**

-**¿entonces para que me llamaste?-**

**-¿te acuerdas de Chris Bradford?**

-**ese mequetrefe sin cerebro que salió con tu hermana**-todos trataron de aguantarse la risa excepto perrera que se había molestado por el comentario anterior-

**-si ese, dice que quiere otra cirugía para que le borres las arrugas-**

**-¡otra!, esta es la quinta, ya le dije que aun que le haga cien cirugías, siempre va a quedar igual. Yo no sé que le vio tu hermana qué bueno que consiguió a alguien mejor-** los demás ya no podían aguantar la risa, cada cosa que escuchaban era más graciosa que la anterior-

**-pues ya vez como es-**

**-bueno dile al sin cerebro aquel, que venga el sábado a verme. Espero y sea la última vez que tenga que verlo. Te dejo te cuidas adiós**

**-ok yo le digo adiós**

**Fin de la llamada**

Cuando lucí colgó todos se murieron de la risa, ya no podían con el dolor de estomago, eso había sido demasiado divertido, el único que no se reía era perrera solo miraba a todos con odio.

**-jajaja, no que no te operabas jajaja-**lucí no podía dejar de reír-

**-jajaja, valla perrera, no sabía que fueras tan afeminado jajaja-** cara de pez le hacía segunda a la peli roja-

**-jajajaY tu que decías que eras muy hombre jajaja**- claro que karai no se podía quedar atrás

** - ya cállense, y tu chiquilla tú no eres nadie para decirme nada ya que eres una ex combita**- el estaba realmente molesto

**-cállate perro afeminado y arrugado**- lucí le contesto y todos volvieron a caerse de la risa-

Así duro por unos cinco minutos hasta que uno de los del clan del pie entro a donde estaban y les comento que destructor quería verlos. Perrera sintió alivio ya que no se seguirían burlando de él. Todos entraron en donde estaba destructor y se hincaron hacia él, lucí solo se les quedo mirando hasta que karai la jalo hacia abajo para que se hincara.

**-Muy bien con que ella es la nueva integrante al clan**- destructor observaba con interés a la chica

**-Si padre ella es la nueva-** karai contesto a la pregunta de su padre

-**y es realmente buena como dices karai-**

Lucí ya estaba a punto de contestar molesta por lo que había dicho destructor, pero karai no la dejo- **claro que si ella es realmente buena, es mejor que la demás basura que tienes**-karai le sonrió a lucí -ella solo le regreso la sonrisa-

-**muy bien veremos sus cualidades hoy en la noche cuando se enfrente a las tortugas, ustedes dos-señalando a perrera y a cara de pez-la van a ****acompañar**

**-si señor-**contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

**-Y tu karai enséñale su nuevo traje y habitación-**

**-no es necesario señor destructor yo tengo mi propio departamento-** por fin lucí pudo hablar

**-muy bien entonces que solo te enseñe tu uniforme.** **Ahora se pueden retirar**

-todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Karai llevo a la oji verde a los vestidores y le enseño su nuevo uniforme. Después de un rato salió la oji verde

**-Me siento estúpida con este traje-** lucí estaba bastante enojada con su nuevo traje

**-vamos no esta tan mal-** trataba de consolarla

**-no solo me asfixia tanta ropa y la máscara como para que, solo hace que me quede sin aire**

**-ya no te quejes tanto-**

-**esta bien-**ya decía esto ya derrotada-.** Por cierto que es eso de que me voy a enfrentar a unas tortugas-**

**-son nuestros enemigos y destructor los quiere ver acabados a ellos y a su sensei-**

**-no creo que sea tan difícil, son tortugas han de ser muy lentas jajaja **

**- no las subestimes, no son como tú crees son bastantes astutas y son unos gran ninjas. Sobre todo leo el líder es increíblemente ágil aparte de fuerte y tiene un gran conocimiento, es alguien a quien guardar respeto y aparte es muy divertido pelear con el**-sin darse cuenta a karai se le salió una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo al hablar de él-**y es algo agradable**

-lucí solo alzo una ceja y miro pícara a karai- **¿oyes no será que él te gusta?**

-karai se puso completamente roja por lo que le había dicho lucí-**no puedo negar que siento una gran atracción hacia el pero…**-se puso triste- **el me traiciono-**

-lucí se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho karai ella lo había dicho de burla, pero sin darse cuenta había abierto una herida-**¿pero qué es lo que paso?**

**-antes prométeme que no dirás nada si alguien más se entera me ira muy mal-**

**-no te preocupes esto quedara entre nosotras-**

**-muy bien lo que paso fue…**-no pudo terminar por que apareció cara de pez

-**lucí es hora de irnos-**

**-de acuerdo. Hablaremos al rato ok-**

**-de acuerdo**- decía karai mientras veía como se iban lucí y cara de pez.-_mucha suerte lucí-_

**En uno de los edificios de new york**

Después de eso salieron. En uno de los edificios se encontraba lucí junto con los demás del clan del pie cuando aparecieron las tortugas.

**-Muy bien creo que esta noche no va hacer tan aburrido-** decía la tortuga de la cinta azul

-**será muy fácil acabar con esos tontos**-decía la tortuga de cinta roja, lucí se percato desde un principio de esa tortuga su comentario se le hacia un reto para ella-

**-bien que empiece la acción-** decía la tortuga de cinta morada-

**-si los vamos hacer puré**- decía con una sonrisa el de la cinta anaranjada

-_valla pero que interesante era cierto que son tortugas_, **yo quiero pelear con el de rojo**-decía la pelirroja viendo a la tortuga de la cinta roja

**-olvídalo, el de rojo es mío, yo me encargare de eliminarlo, de las cuatro él es al que más odio-** decía cara de pez

-**mira pez dorado si yo digo que quiero pelear con él, es porque voy a pelear con el**

-**mira niña en primera soy rojo no dorado y en segunda…-** -La oji verde no lo dejo terminar**-mira seas dorado, rojo o violeta no me importa sigues siendo un pez gigante y ya te dije yo voy a pelear con el así que no te metas-** la chica salto del edificio y ataco directamente a la tortuga roja

**-valla pero que valiente eres de atacarme, pero no creas que será tan fácil te voy acabar en dos minutos-** decía la tortuga roja

**-Enserio, pues veamos de que estas hecho-** decía la peli roja

-la pelea comenzó, cara de pez y perrera atacando a leo, donnie y Mike. Mientras que lucí y raph peleaban por su parte, la pelea fue algo larga sin darse cuenta lucí y raph se alejaron de los demás

-se separaron por un momento y se miraron- **valla no peleas tan mal para ser del clan del pie, pero sigues peleando como mujer**

-**no será porque lo soy genio-** lucí se quito la máscara dejando ver su lindo rostro y su hermoso cabello y sobre todo dejando ver sus bellos ojos verdes. Raphael quedo hipnotizado por lo bella que era-

_-por dios pero que bella es, jamás había visto a una chica tan bella como ella, bueno tampoco es que haiga visto a tantas chicas solo a karai y a abril pero ella es mucho más bella-_el solo la seguía viendo

En eso lucí se corto parte del pantalón dejándolo como un short y corto la parte de la blusa dejando ver su pirsin, también corto el cuello de tortuga y sus mangas dejando ver su tatuaje de serpiente-**sentía que me asfixiaba con tanta ropa**

**-valla, linda serpiente-** raph estaba un poco sonrojado por lo que había hecho la chica

-la peli roja se abalanzo hacia raph, para que continuaran su pelea, eran golpes ataque bloqueadas por sus sai de ambos

**-¿porque estas con los del clan del pie?**-decía la tortuga de la cinta roja mientras seguía atacando a la chica

-**bueno lo hago por dinero, necesitaba un trabajo y karai me ofreció este, y pues casi no hago nada y me pagan por patear traseros así que creo que es un buen empleo**-contesto la chica mientras se defendía de los ataque de la tortuga hasta que el la empujo y cayó en una esquina del edificio cuando escucho una canción.

Cuando estas al final del camino  
Y perdiste todo sentido del control  
Y todos has tomado su peaje  
Cuando tu mente rompe el espíritu de tu alma  
Tu fe camina sobre vidrios rotos  
Y la resaca no pasa  
Nada es construido para durar por siempre.  
Estas hechos pedazos.

Uno, 21 pistolas  
Pon tus brazos debajo  
Ríndete a la pelea  
Uno, 21 pistolas  
Lanza tus manos hacia el cielo,  
Tú y yo.

**-valla pero que buena canción me encanta-**decía la peli roja mientras que ella le hacía coro a la canción-

¿Trataste de sobrevivir por ti mismo?  
¿Cuándo incendiaste la casa y el hogar?  
¿Estuviste demasiado cerca del fuego?  
Como un mentiroso buscando el perdón de una piedra

Cuando es tiempo de vivir y dejar morir  
Y no puedes tener otra oportunidad  
Algo de este lado del corazón ha muerto  
Estas hecho pedazos. Uno, 21 pistolas  
Pon tus brazos debajo  
Ríndete a la pelea  
Uno, 21 pistolas  
Lanza tus manos hacia el cielo,  
Tú y yo.

-Raphael quedo anonadado la chica cantaba hermoso-**¿y cómo te llamas?**

-lucí se quedo observando de donde venia la música y se dio cuenta que era de un bar karaoke-_valla que interesante lugar_-**me llamo Lucí Heartfilia y ¿tu?**

**-Raphael Hamato-**la tortuga veía curioso a la chica que observaba el lugar donde provenía la música

**Muy bien fue un gusto conocerte Raphael y cuando quieras te hago un tatuaje como el mío o quieres que te haga otro modelo, sabes tengo uno en mi pecho izquierdo ¿lo quieres ver?**- la chica se iba a levantar la blusa pero aparecieron cara de pez y perrera.

**¡Vayámonos lucí esto se acabo!**- decía cara de pez- **¡¿qué le paso a tu ropa?!**

**-ok. La arranque porque me asfixiaba**-contesto la chica**-bueno adiós**-le dio una mirada coqueta a Raphael y se fue con los demás.

-después aparecieron los hermanos de Raphael. -raph vámonos- decía leo a su hermano

**-No creen que esta un poco raro-**decía donnie viendo a su hermano

**-Si esta muy rojo como tomate. Raph te encuentras bien-** decía el menor de los hermanos

**_-Tengo uno en mi pecho izquierdo ¿lo quieres ver?_-** esas palabras resonaban en la mente de raph hasta que volvió en sí**-que a si, si estoy bien ya vámonos-** la tortuga ruda se adelanto a un sin borrar el sonrojo que tenia

**Pero qué raro se comporto raph no creen-** decía leo mientras que sus hermanos asentían al comentario anterior. Después se fueron a su hogar.

**En otro lado de la ciudad**

_Valla pero que tortuga tan interesante, que divertido es es muy lindo la próxima vez le enseñare mi tatuaje de corazón._ Ese pensamiento lo llevaba desde que termino su pelea con raph-es cierto le voy a marcar a karai tengo algo muy interesante que contarle…

**Bueno hasta aquí que les pareció espero que les haiga gustado sin más los dejo espero sus reviews. La canción es 21 Guns de Green Day**


	3. capta la indirecta

**Muy bien aquí les traigo la otra parte de mi historia gracias por sus reviews, eso me alienta para seguir escribiendo =) sin más los dejo con la historia **

_**Capitulo tres: capta la indirecta**_

_**-0o0o0o0o0-**_

Lucí iba en su moto a toda velocidad, por la ciudad de new york, mientras sacaba su celular para marcarle a karai

**-bueno, que quieres lucí, no crees que es un poco tarde para que me marques-**la chica contestaba un poco somnolienta, ya que lucí la avía despertado-

**-no exageres apenas son las 11:30pm. Aparte necesito verte, te veo afuera de la guarida en diez minutos. Así que date prisa**- lucí colgó, y metió su celular a la bolsa de su chaqueta

-**lucí que planeas hacer. Bueno, bueno, que maldita me colgó el teléfono-**_para que me abra citado, que es lo tan importante, que me tiene que decir, será que algo malo le habrá pasado a leo… no, no es posible-_**lo mejor será arreglarme para esperarla afuera-**karai se levanto de la cama, y se puso lo primero que encontró, se puso un playera negra con rayas rojas de tirantes un pantalón negro pegado, unos converse tipo choclo de color negro y su chamarra negra(la que tenía cuando se enfrento con abril, se cepillo un poco el cabello y rápidamente salió de su cuarto.

-lucí ya se encontraba afuera, esperando a karai cuando, por fin karai salió-**valla te dije que en 10 minutos y te tardaste 15, que impuntual eres-**lucí veía divertida la reacción de enojo que tenia karai-

**-bueno tal vez estaría lista desde hace mucho si "alguien", me hubiera dicho que vendría-**karai no estaba muy feliz por el comentario que le había dicho lucí-

**-Si como sea vámonos-**lucí prendió su moto

**-¿a dónde vamos a ir?, ¿no que tenias algo importante que decirme?**- karai estaba confundida por el comportamiento de la peli roja-

**-primero vamos a mi casa necesito cambiarme de ropa, y después te digo- **

**-¿pero que le paso a tu ropa? ¿Porque esta toda rota?-**karai al principio no se había dado cuenta de la ropa de lucí

**-luego te cuento ahora vámonos- **

**-esta bien, espero que sea bueno lo que me tengas que decirme si no te matare-**karai saco su moto, y se fue con lucí a su casa. Después de un rato las chicas llegaron al departamento de la peli roja

**-Wau, enserio vives en este edificio-**karai quedo impactada por lo lujoso que era

**- sí, pero no es la gran cosa, vamos a entrar-**la oji verde no le dio mucha importancia-

**-ok-** las chicas subieron hasta el departamento de lucí. Cuando la peli roja abrió la puerta karai quedo impresionada, el departamento era muy lujoso y bastante amplio-**valla sí que es bonito**- karai trato de que no se notara su asombro-

**Pues sí, pero es demasiado grande para mi gusto, tiene dos recamaras bastante amplias para que quepan dos camas, tengo tres baños uno en cada habitación y uno en el pasillo, es mas este departamento tiene una biblioteca- **decía la peli roja con un poco de frustración

**Valla sí que es bastante amplia. Pero ahora si dime que es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir-**la oji amarilla cambio de tema recordando, el motivo de su salida tan tarde-

**Si solo déjame cambiarme-**lucí se fue a su habitación dejando a karai en la sala-

Mientras que lucí se cambiaba de ropa, karai se sentó en la sala y prendió el televisor-**esta un maratón de héroes espaciales, pero que asco me pregunto a que idiota le puede gustar una serie tan estúpida como esta-**karai le cambia de canal hasta que por fin lucí salió de su habitación

-lucí traía puesto un vestido negro que tenía el cierre enfrente, traía puestas unas medias negras, pero aparte traía unas calcetas largas de color blancas con rayas negras y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y su cabello suelto**- ya estoy lista **

**-muy bien ahora si dime que paso-**karai apago la tele, su levanto del sillón para poder ver mejor a lucí-

**-sí pero antes necesitamos ir a un lugar**- lucí abrió la puerta

**-Oyes no tengo tiempo para jugar, a si que de una buena vez dime lo que me tengas que decir-**karai ya se había molestado

**-Ya te dije que te voy a decir pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar-** lucí salió del departamento-

-karai solo se limito a seguirla. Bajaron del edificio y se subieron a sus motos, iban a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar donde decía lucí-

_Apenas son las 12am, es buena hora_-pensaba lucí hasta que por fin pudo ver el lugar a donde quería llevar a karai, lucí detuvo su moto enfrente del lugar-

**-¿aquí es a donde me querías traer?-**karai se había enojado ya que se dio cuenta de que todo eso de que tenía que contarle algo importante era puro cuento-

**-sí, aquí es, pero no te enojes ya estamos aquí, así que hay que divertirnos…-**lucí y karai estaban enfrente del bar que lucí había visto antes en su pelea con Raphael-

**-yo no voy a entrar mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo. Adiós-**karai ya se iba cuando lucí llamo su atención-

**-entonces no quieres saber lo mucho que me divertí con leo**-esto lo dijo de una forma seductora-

-karai se dio la vuelta para ver a lucí, que traía una mirada muy picara-¿**a qué te refieres con eso?**

**-si quieres saber entra al lugar-**ella seguía viendo de la misma forma a karai

**No pienso caer en tu juego. Adiós-**se iba a voltio para irse cuando…

**-muy bien entonces quédate con la duda de lo que hicimos-**lucí solo miraba la reacción de karai

- karai se dio la vuelta, para ver a lucí y luego se dirigió hacia la entrada-_espero que no me mate por estar diciéndole mentiras, _**pero era la única forma para que aceptara**- lucí iba atrás de karai rogándole a dios que karai no se enojara mucho

_**-0o0o0o0o0-**_

-**en otro lado de la ciudad **

Se encontraban llegando a la alcantarilla cuatro tortugas. Iban platicando pero Raphael se encontraba muy serio y solo se limitaba a caminar, sus hermanos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero prefirieron no preguntarle nada hasta que llegaran a la guarida.

**-como les fue chicos-** abril preguntaba mientras se acercaba a las tortugas

**-pues bien, se puede decir que volvimos a vencer al clan del pie**-contestaba un enamorado donnie

**-sí, todos son muy fáciles de vencer. Pero que hambre tengo voy por una rebanada de pizza-**decía Mickey, mientras se acercaba a la cocina

**-pero no se confíen chicos, un día de estos pueden darnos una sorpresa, tal parece que están reclutando nuevas ** **personas-**decía leo mientras se sentaba en la sala

**-si eso es así, deben de tener mucho cuidado hijos míos-** splinterse acercaba donde estaban las tortugas y abril

**-nofpfsefpfpreffpocupefpf seffpseipff-**decia Mickey con la boca llena-

**-por favor Mickey no hables con la boca llena-**decía donnie, que miraba con asco a Mickey

**-perfpfdonpfp- **Mickey terminaba de pasarse la pizza-

**-qué asco- **decía leo que miraba todo lo sucedido-

**-ya perdón, como le decía sensei no se preocupe, ya que nosotros los venceremos, los aremos picadillo jajaja- **decía un Mickey muy alegre

**-pero no se confíen chicos no saben de lo que pueden ser capaces el clan del pie son muy peligrosos-**decía abril que estaba pendiente a lo que decían sus amigos y maestro

**-abril tiene razón, no porque vencieron las otra veces con facilidad, tenga que ser fácil recuerden que destructor es muy peligroso-**splinter solo observaba la reacción de sus hijos

**- hai sensei- **decían leo, Mickey y donnie en unisonó. Splinter se dio cuenta que Raphael se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña

**-¿qué le sucede a Raphael?-**decía el maestro splinter, quien observaba intrigado a Raphael

**-no lo sabemos sensei, desde que termino la pelea con los del clan del pie se ha comportado extraño-**contestaba leo, quien también miraba a raph

**-raph, que te sucede, raph, reacciona, sino quieres que súper dedo** **se introduzca en tu nariz-**Mickey estaba a punto de picarle la nariz a raph cuando él lo agarro del dedo y se lo trono

**-no me pasa nada, solo quiero estar solo-**raph se levanto del sofá y se fue a su cuarto

**-pero que extraño se comporto hoy, por lo regular siempre llega presumiendo de lo fuerte que es, y de lo rápido que venció a los del clan del pie o a los kraang**- decía abril mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto

**No te preocupes abril, ya se le pasara-**decía donnie mirando a su amada

**Pues eso espero, porque pobre de mí dedo-**decía un Mickey mientras se chupaba su dedo lastimado

_**-0o0o0o0-**_

**En la habitación de raph **

-Raph se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo, aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la peli roja…

_-pero que me esta pasando, yo jure que jamás me iba a enamorar, porque no quería comportarme como un idiota como lo hacen leo y donnie, y creo que acabo de caer en el juego del amor. Pero que frustración yo no puedo enamorarme, y menos de un miembro del clan del pie, siempre juzgue a leo por haberse fijado en karai y ahora yo estoy en la misma situación… pero que patético soy…-_con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido-

_**-0o0o0o0o-**_

**Con abril y splinter**

Leo y los demás se habían cansado por pelear con los del pie, y cada uno se retiro a su habitación, pero cuando el maestro splinter se iba a retirar el también, abril lo detuvo.

-**maestro splinter necesito hablar con usted-**

**-de que se trata abril-**él se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de abril

**-es que le quería hablar sobre la escuela, se que corro muchos peligros pero de verdad no quiero perder un año, por favor déjeme regresar a la escuela-**abril miraba suplicante a splinter

**-pero abril es muy peligroso, te pueden capturar algún miembro del clan del pie o los kraangs-**el trataba de convencer de que era una mala idea

**- lose pero también es importante la escuela, por favor-**abril miraba con ojos de cachorrito a splinter

**-esta bien, pero a si como salgas de la escuela, te tienes que regresar-** resignado, y sabiendo que en parte tenía razón, ya que había perdido un mes de escuela, y eso era muy importante para ella-

**-Muchas gracias maestro splinter- **decía abril muy feliz ya que aun podía recuperar el año, todavía faltaba mucho para que se acabara el semestre-

Después de eso se fueron a dormir. Pero abril no se imaginaria las sorpresas que le esperaran cuando regrese a la escuela…

_**-0o0o0o0o0-**_

**De regreso con karai y lucí **

Las chicas se encontraban llegando a la barra donde se sentaron y escuchaban la música a todo volumen.

**-ahora si dime qué fue lo que hiciste con leo-**karai estaba bastante molesta solo de imaginarse que leo y lucí estaba juntos

**A si, sobre eso, la verdad es que es algo chistoso jeje-**lucí estaba nerviosa por la reacción que iba a tener karai

**-dime de una buena vez lo que me tengas que decir no tengo tiempo para tus juegos- **karai ya estaba bastante irritada, y presentía que todo eso sobre leo era una mentira

**-bueno es que la verdad, te mentí jijij espero y no te vayas a enojar, pero esa fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para convencerte de que entraras con migo-**lucí estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que karai tenía toda la cara roja de coraje

**-como no quieres que me enoje, primero me despertaste hiciste que me saliera de la guarida y me metiste a este lugar a base de engaños y aun a si no quieres que me enoje. Yo me largo- **karai estaba realmente molesta, y se levanto para irse

**- no, no te vayas, además si quiero hablar sobre las tortugas y sobre todo lo que esta pasando, yo debería ser la que este molesta, como es que esas tortugas llegaron a crecer como humanos y porque chris bradfor se volvió un perro gigante, yo también necesito que me aclaren las cosas-**lucí se levanto de su asiento para detener a karai-

**-esta bien te contare todo-**se volvió a sentar en su lugar-**mira esto es algo difícil de creer pero es verdad, hay unos seres que vienen se otro dimensión, ellos trajeron una sustancia llamada mutageno y esa cosa hace que las cosas cambien, tomaran la forma de cualquier ser que tengan contacto antes de su mutación-**karai termino de contar esperando que lucí entendiera

**-Entonces eso fue lo que paso, y ¿no han investigado porque esos seres vinieron a nuestra dimensión y que están haciendo uso de esa cosa llamado mutageno?- ** lucí había entendido, no se le hacía muy extraño, ya que pudo contemplar a perrera y cara de pez claro sin olvidar a las tortugas, para ella eso era algo fuera de serie y le interesaba mucho

**-no lo sabemos, de hecho destructor se unió a ellos para poder derrotar a las tortugas- **karai solo bajo la cabeza al recordar eso

**-pero que le pasa, perdón que te lo diga pero tu papa esta mal, como se le ocurre hacer una alianza con unos seres que no sabe cuáles son sus intenciones, puede ser que hasta quieran destruir nuestra dimensión, y el esta haciendo una alianza nadamas por venganza, perdón pero eso es muy tonto e inconsciente, en vez de estar pensando en venganza debería investigar qué es lo que quieren eso seres- **lucí estaba bastante exaltada por lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que había gente así que le importara mas una tonta venganza que el futuro de su vida, al final que le serviría si el muere.

**-fue lo que yo le dije pero no entiende, para él es más importante su venganza que el futuro de la humanidad-**karai solo se le quedo observando a lucí quien no dijo nada-

**-Señoritas que es lo que van a querer-**se acerco el cantinero para pedir su orden

**-Traiga dos cervezas, por favor-**le decía lucí al cantinero

**-En seguida se las traigo-**se retiro el cantinero-

**-¿enserio te vas a tomar dos cervezas?**- karai miraba dudosa a lucí

**-claro que no una es para ti y no me digas que no quieres porque ya las pedí-**lucí miro divertida a karai

**-esta bien por mí, no hay problema no es la primera vez que tomo-**decía karai sin mucho interés

**-aquí tienen señoritas si necesitan otra cosa, me la piden- **el cantinero les entrego sus cervezas a las chicas-

**-Gracias-**decía lucí mientras tomaba el primer sorbo de su cerveza-**muy bien, olvidemos un poco sobre el tema de tu papa y cuéntame más sobre leo, como es eso que te traiciono **

**-pues veras, yo me había unido con ellos para derrotar al kraang, son los seres que te conté. Yo les prometí que les conseguiría un arma para que pudieran derrotar a una nave kraang ya que estaba ocasionando problemas a la ciudad, y lo cite en el muelle para entregarles el arma ya que le iban a traer a mi padre nuevo armamento, pero él lo ataco. Y al final terminamos en enfrentarnos-**decía karai muy triste. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza

**-¿Tenias la esperanza de llevarte bien con él?**- miraba curiosa a karai mientras seguía tomando su cerveza-

**-sí, yo quería a estar más unida a él, pero no lo puedo culpar, ya que yo también lo traicione y aparte él no sabía que destructor es mi padre**-decía mientras tomaba de su cerveza

**-¿pues qué fue lo que le hiciste?-**preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se acaba su cerveza-

**-en un enfrentamiento que tuvo el y sus hermanos con el kraang, yo estaba presente entonces active un botón y salió un cosa rara, y a pesar de que fue mi culpa no los ayude, y él se decepciono de mi, de hecho le costó trabajo creerme la vez que me acerque a él para que uniéramos fuerzas-**decía muy triste mientras se acababa su cerveza

**-¿y ya has hablado con él?-**preguntaba, mientras pedía otras dos cervezas-

**-No, y no crea que podamos volver a hablarnos la verdad es que estoy muy molesta con él y con migo misma ya que no puedo tener sentimientos por el enemigo y es lo primero que estoy haciendo**-solo agacho la cabeza, mientras bebía la otra cerveza que le habían traído

**-no te pongas mal, sabes en el corazón no se manda y si sientes algo por el aunque intentes convencerte de que tienes que olvidarlo no lo vas hacer, porque no mejor luchas por él y tratas de ser feliz a su lado- **la peli roja sentía algo de pena por su amiga

**-es imposible mi padre jamás me dejara se feliz con él, mejor cambiemos de tema-**la oji amarilla solo se limito a seguir tomando su cerveza

**-de acuerdo. Sabes hoy me toco pelear con esa tortuga llamada Raphael, y sabes es muy interesante-**decía mientras tomaba su cerveza

**-no me digas que te gusto-**le dio un poco de gracia, ya que era un poco de ironía que a las dos les gustara ese par de hermanos

**-pues creo que sí, jamás había conocido a alguien así,- **se le salió una sonrisita al recordar su pelea con el

-karai le iba a decir algo pero en eso aparecieron dos chicos.

**-Hola preciosas acaso están solas-** les decía un chico de cabello rubio, con ojos azules bastante guapo. Tenía como unos 17 años

**-porque si quieren les podemos hacer compañía-**decía el otro chico, este tenía el cabello negro rizado, y tenía los ojos negros, también bastante guapo. Tenía como unos 18 años

**-ahora no queremos estar solas-**decía lucí mientras veía aburrida a los chicos que se les habían acercado

**-para que quieren estar solas lindas, si pueden estar con nosotros mi nombre es Kevin y el es Martín- **decía el chico de cabello rubio

**-¿y ustedes como se llaman?-**preguntaba el otro chico

**-Ella es lucí y yo soy karai, ahora por favor se pueden retirar- **karai ya se estaba empezando a molestar-

**-por favor preciosa, que acaso no te gusto-**Martín tomo de la cintura a karai para poderse acercar más a ella

**-si, tal vez no la pasemos muy bien no crees tú preciosa-**Kevin hacia lo mismo que Martín

**-ahora como le hacemos para quitarnos a estos dos-**karai le susurraba a lucí, para que los chico no escucharan

-lucí miro hacia el escenario, y vio que ya estaban poniendo el karaoke-**tengo una idea, pero tendremos que cantar **

**-que acaso estás loca, yo jamás he cantado en mi vida**-karai se puso muy nerviosa al pensar en esa posibilidad-

**-pues yo no veo otra forma, y si los golpeamos nos vamos a meter en muchos problemas. Mira este es el plan-**la peli roja le dijo todo lo que tenía planeado

**-solo espero que funcione- **le susurraba a lucí

**-Ya verás que si- **y ella hacía lo mismo

**-Que tanto se secretean preciosas- **decía el peli rubio

**-acaso nos tienen una sorpresa- **decía el peli negro

**-si vamos a cantar, ben karai-**las dos chicas se acercaron al que ponía las melodías

-**muy bien chicas que canción van a querer-**

**-capta la indirecta -**contestaba la oji verde

**-muy buena canción, suban al escenario**-

Las chicas se subieron al escenario

-**Estoy muy nerviosa lucí**-decía karai temblándole las piernas

**-tranquila todo va estar bien-**la canción empezó

Los chicos empezaron aplaudir cuando vieron a las chicas en el escenario

**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la **

**(Lucí) **

**¿Por qué siempre atraigo a chicos que no me gustan?, puedo verlos acercarse desde la izquierda y la derecha **

**(Karai) **

**No quiero ser una tonta, solo trato ser educada, pero siempre parecen morder el… **

** (Las dos) **

**Me preguntas por mi numero, si, me has puesto en un aprieto, crees que deberíamos conectarnos, pero creo que mejor no **

**(Lucí) **

**Me dijiste hola, y después abriste la boca, y ahí es cuando empezaste a irte lejos. ¡Ho! **

**(Las dos) **

**Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio, deja de mirarme, ¡hey!, capta la indirecta. No, no puedes comprarme una bebida, déjame decirte lo que pienso, deberías usar una pastilla de menta. Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. **

**La,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la **

(Empezaron a bailar por todo el establecimiento, y todos estaban muy animados ya que las chicas cantaban muy bien, excepto los chicos de antes que se dieron cuenta que la canción era para ellos, y se fueron del lugar donde estaban antes las chicas)

**(Karai) **

**Creo que todavía no lo has entendido, así que empecemos des de el principio, me preguntaste cual es mi signo y yo te dije basta **

**(Lucí) **

**Y si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que te han rechazado, tu estarías aquí y yo en un yate **

**(Las dos) **

**Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio, deja de mirarme, ¡hey!, capta la indirecta. No, no puedes comprarme una bebida, déjame decirte lo que pienso, deberías usar una pastilla de menta. Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. **

**(Karai) **

**¿Qué onda con el no que acabas de conseguir?, ve y dile a tus amigos que no estoy realmente interesada **

**(Lucí) **

**Es hora de que te vayas yendo. Voy a contar hasta tres y cuando abra mis ojos ya te habrás ido **

**Uno: Saca tus manos de mi, dos: o te golpeare en…, tres: deja de mirarme ¡hey! **

**(Las dos) **

**Capta la indirecta. No, no puedes comprarme una bebida, yo no soy un eslabón perdido, déjame decirte lo que pienso, deberías usar una pastilla de menta. Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. ¡oooo! **

**Saca tus manos de mi cadera, o te golpeare en el labio, deja de mirarme, ¡hey!, capta la indirecta. Déjame decirte lo que pienso, deberías usar una pastilla de menta. Capta la indirecta, capta la indirecta. **

Todos empezaron aplaudir, las chicas lo hacían muy bien y sobre todo se habían divertido

**-¿nunca habías cantado en tu vida?, para ser la primera vez lo hiciste de maravilla-**le decía la pelirroja a su amiga

**-bueno es que jamás lo había intentado, pero creo que no canto tan mal-**karai se sentía muy orgullosa de ella

**-lo haces de maravilla, y lo mejor es que esos dos se fueron, te dije que era una buena idea- **la peli roja le decía a la peli negra

**-si lo reconozco- **esta estaba muy divertida por lo anterior

**-muy bien a divertirse hasta el amanecer- **lucí estaba muy animada

**-pero y que le digo a mi papa- **a pesar de todo, karai siempre le tenía respeto a su papa

**-que te quedaste en mi casa.-**lucí le decía con mucha calma, como si fuera lo más normal.-** mañana me tengo que inscribir en una escuela en cual vas **

**-yo no voy a la escuela-**karai recordaba eso muy triste

**-como que no vas eso es malo-**se sorprendió con lo que escucho

**Iba en Japón, pero ya perdí 3 meses de clases-**decía un poco molesta al recordarlo

**-**empezó la música y todos los chicos del lugar empezaron a bailar

**Te he perdido entre la gente,****  
****te he adorado y te he odiado,****  
****y en el fondo sabes bien****  
****que en los peores momentos****  
****llevas dentro un ángel negro****  
****que nos hunde a los dos.****Y cuando llega el nuevo día****  
****me juras que cambiarías si,****  
****pero vuelves a caer.****  
****Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,****  
****me buscarás en el infierno,****  
****porque soy igual que tú.****Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.****  
****Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.**

**-pues aun tienes tiempo de recuperarte, mañana nos inscribiremos en una escuela-**decía lucí mientras empezaba a bailar

**-y mi papa-**ella se quedo parada mientras veía a su amiga bailando

**- pues no le digas nada, yo me encargo de pagar tu colegiatura y de más, mi papa me da una gran suma de dinero al mes**- trataba de convencer a su amiga

**- y que le digo mientras estoy en la escuela-**aun estaba dudosa, ya que destructor le había dicho que se olvidara de la escuela mientras cumplían su venganza-_pero de aquí que cumplamos nuestra venganza me podría tardar un año y perder la escuela_

**-que estamos entrenando-**para lucí era de lo más normal mentir, y pues también karai pero aun estaba algo dudosa-

**-mmmmm-**-_pero de aquí a que cumplamos nuestra venganza me podría tardar un año y perder la escuela_

**-vamos. Si-**le decía con ojos de cachorrito

**-esta bien- **ya resignada, y pues también quería regresar a la escuela-_que cosas nos esperaran en la nueva escuela__-_pensaba karai

**-muy bien ahora hay que divertirnos**-lucí bailaba más animada que antes

**-me parece bien-**y también empezó a bailar

**-0o0o0o0o- **

**Hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les haiga gustado no pude actualizar antes por tanta fiesta, ya saben el 15 de septiembre y el 16 andaba media cruda jajaja bueno las canciones son take hint de victorius y tormenta de arena de dorian hasta la próxima bye**


	4. mi hermano

**Hola perdón por la demora es que tenía muchas cosas atrasadas que tenía que hacer. Sin más los dejo con la historia espero y les guste… **

**Capitulo cuatro: mi hermano**

El sol se asomaba por una de las grandes ventanas de un bello departamento, donde se encontraba una joven durmiendo. Hasta que su celular empezó asonar, e interrumpió el dulce sueño de la chica

-**pero quien puede ser a esta hora…hay mi cabeza-**la chica se levantaba perezosamente para poder contestar su celular

**Llamada telefónica **

-¿**quién es?-**lucí contestaba perezosa el celular

-**¿Cómo que quien es?, obviamente soy tu hermano-**el chico contestaba molesto, porque su hermana no reconocía su numero

**-ha, eres tú qué quieres- **estaba la pelirroja bastante molesta, por el dolor de cabeza debido a la borrachera de anoche

**-que formas de saludar a tu hermano, he… pero bueno te llamaba para decirte que estoy en new york- **el chico olvido su enfado

**-no me digas que mi papa te envió para que me cuidaras-**se había alterado por la idea que su hermano, estuviera con ella

**-no, solo vengo en plan de negocios, solo estaré hasta el domingo luego regresare a los Ángeles**

**-ya veo, que bien jeje-**ya se había tranquilizado, al saber que no estaría su hermano por mucho tiempo.

**-¿porque estas tan nerviosa?, ¿Qué es lo que ocultas lucí?**-se había sacado de onda, por la reacción tan rara de su hermana

**-Nada, nada, que podría estar ocultando-**trataba de sonar convincente, para que su hermano sospechara

**-¿como sea, ya te inscribiste a una escuela?**-dejo el asunto por la paz ya que su hermana siempre actuaba rara

**-pienso ir hoy, ¿Por qué?-**la chica estaba confundida, por el interés de su hermano por lo que hacia

**-mi papa me dijo que tenía que ver en qué escuela te ibas a inscribir, ya lo conoces. Así que te veo en media hora-**el chico iba a colgar pero la voz de su hermana lo detuvo

**-no que no te había mandado papa, además es muy temprano-**estaba algo molesta

**-solo será esta vez, y como que temprano ya son las 11:40am. Seguramente te fuiste ayer a tomar, verdad hermanita- **

-lucí se puso roja por la pena, ya que había visto la hora, y pues ella jamás se levantaba tan tarde bueno a excepción de cuando se va de fiesta-**bueno, es que no había visto la hora-**hablaba un poco tartamuda por la pena-**y si confieso de que tome un poquito **

**-un poquito como si no te conociera como te pones lucí-**el chico hablaba divertido, por recordar las borracheras de su hermana pequeña

**-mira Antonio, no empieces, porque tú te pones peor que yo, o quieres que te recuerde la navidad pasada- **la chica recordaba divertida el oso que había hecho su hermano, desde esa vez ha sido la comidilla de la familia y amigos

-el chico solo se puso rojo al recordar ese vergonzoso momento-**bueno como sea paso por ti en media hora a sí que te apuras- **

**-si esta bien-** la chica sonreía victoriosa. Pero recordó que karai estaba en su casa- ** ha por cierto va ir una amiga con nosotros- **

**-si esta bien, me da gusto que ya tengas amigos, pequeña monstruo-**el colgó antes de escuchar las quejas de lucí

**-que no me digas…bueno, bueno. Maldito Antonio me colgó,**-dejo su celular en el tocador, mientras salía de su cuarto-_tonto Antonio, me colgó pero quien se cree, ya me las pagara-_ella sonreía para sí misma aun que no lo digiera ella quería mucho a su hermano mayo, el siempre ha sido su alcahueta, y la apoyado incondicionalmente, y él es el único que sabía la verdadera razón por la que estaba en new york. Aun recordaba cuando le conto que iba ir a vivir a esa ciudad tan grande.

**Flash back **

_-que te pasa monstro, porque me traes a tu habitación- _el chico estaba confundido por la reacción de su hermana.

_-no es nada malo, solo siéntate y te contare-_lucí trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano

_-_Antonio, solo se limito en sentarse en la cama de la chica-_ahora si cuéntame, ¿Por qué? Tanto misterio_-estaba muy confundido, y algo enojado por el comportamiento de su hermana

_-me voy a ir a vivir a new york-_la chica soltó la noticia dejando impactado a su hermano

_-¡ ¿Qué?! ¡ ¿Acaso estás loca?! Como que te vas a new york, que es lo que vas a ir hacer haya, _Antonio estaba bastante conmocionado jamás se imagino una noticia así

_-cállate, que te van a escuchar_-la chica hacía señas para que guardara silencio

_-perdón, pero dime ¿a qué vas?, esa cuidad es muy grande y hay muchos peligros-_Antonio bajo la voz y empezó a cuestionar las decisión de su hermana-

_-pues veras, en diciembre se abrirá en new york las audiciones, para el nuevo artista de año-_contestaba la chica muy tranquila como si fuera algo normal

_-pero estamos en enero aún falta mucho-_el chico ya estaba más tranquilo-_se que el ser cantante es tu mas grande sueño, pero tú crees que papa te de permiso. Tu sabes que se niega a que tú seas cantante_-Antonio miraba triste a su hermana por recordar, el odio que le tiene su papa al mundo del espectáculo. Es muy cierto que el trabaja con ellos, pero para el eran persona frívolas sin cerebro. Por eso odiaba que su hija mayor anduviera con un artista-

_-ya lo sé, por eso no le pienso decir. Ya tengo pensado lo que le tengo que decir, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda Antonio- _lucí recordaba tristes esa pequeña verdad_- _

_-olvídalo, yo no pienso ayudarte. No esta vez-_Antonio se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse, pero lucí lo detuvo

_-por favor hermano, tu sabes que es mi sueño. No me des la espalda cuando más te necesito-_lucí puso ojos de cachorrito, ella sabía que eso siempre funcionaba-

_Hay esta bien te ayudare para convencer al viejo-__quedo resignado era su hermanita y no podía decirle que no-__ ¿Cuándo te piensas ir? _

_-la próxima semana- _decía con una sonrisa triunfal

_-tan pronto, lucí esto de ir a new york no es por…-__no pudo continuar porque lucí lo interrumpió_

_-no Antonio, no es por el-__ella agacho la cabeza, y se puso triste_

_-no me engañes, estoy seguro que en parte si quieres ir a cumplir tu sueño, pero también es para alejarte de él. Te conozco muy bien lucí soy tu hermano mayor, tu confidente y tu amigo-_antonio abrazo a lucí

-Ha lucí sin que se diera cuenta derramo algunas lagrimas al recordar lo que le había pasado-_por favor cambiemos de tema_-se separo de su hermano quien la miraba muy triste

-_esta bien. ¿Quieres que ya vallamos a hablar con el viejo?__-_cambio su mirada por una alegre, para que se animara su hermana

_Lucí se seco las lagrimas y le dio una linda sonrisa a su hermano__-si-__los dos salieron del cuarto, dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre. _

**Fin del flash back **

**-yo creo que por eso te quiero tanto-**decía ya afuera de su cuarto mirando al techo

**-valla al fin te levantas, yo pensaba ir a despertarte-**karai observaba divertida a lucí

**-pues ya ves que no fue necesario. Por cierto arréglate que alguien nos va a recoger para ir a la escuela**- decía lucí mientras se dirigía otra vez a su cuarto

**-¿Quien?, esa persona a la que tanto quieres-**karai le dio gracia ya que su nueva amiga se había sonrojado

**-si, a si es-**se metió a su cuarto, dejando una karai confundida

**-oyes, y que me voy a poner, aquí no tengo ropa-**le gritaba afuera del cuarto de lucí

**-**lucí salió de su cuarto, y en las manos tenía algo de ropa-**toma, y ya cámbiate-**y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

**-como usted mande jajaja-**karai se metió en el otro cuarto, donde se había quedado a dormir

**En la guarida de las tortugas **

-abril estaba terminando de desayunar. Desde muy temprano ya estaba levantada, y ya estaba muy bien vestida, lista para salir. En eso aparecieron las cuatro tortugas y se sorprendieron de ver abril, terminando de desayunar ya que por lo general desayunaban todos juntos

**-¿abril piensas salir a algún lado?-**decía la tortuga de la cinta azul

**-a si es leo- **contestaba mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche

Donnie tomo de los hombros a abril para que lo pudiera mirar**-pero no crees que es muy peligroso, que tal si karai te vuelve atacar-**donnie se puso muy nervioso por la idea que algo malo le fuera a pasar a su dulce princesa, como él le decía-

**-tranquilo no me va a pasar nada, después de ir a la escuela, regresare aquí con ustedes no te pongas nervioso donnie-**abril miraba a donnie y le hablaba dulce para que no se pusiera tenso

**-pero no te habías dado de baja temporal-**comentaba el de la cinta roja

**-sí, solo por el momento voy a informar que voy a regresar a clases normales, no me voy a quedar por mucho tiempo-**contestaba abril a la pregunta de Raph

**-Ho la escuela que lugar grandioso como me gustaría volver a ir-**comentaba la tortuga de la banda naranja que le salían estrellitas en sus ojos al recordar aquella vez que fue a la escuela de abril a salvarla

-todos lo miraban con signos de interrogación-**pues no hablarías a si, si fueras realmente a la escuela. Yo no voy porque realmente quiera ir, solo voy porque no quiero perder más tiempo, de verdad que quiero terminar la secundaria. Bueno chicos los dejo nos vemos al rato-**abril se levantaba de su asiento dispuesta a ir se cuando una voz hizo que volteara-

**-abril, cuídate por favor-**decía donnie quien la miraba con mucha preocupación

**-tranquilo estaré bien, y si algo me llegara a pasar, serias al primero que le hablara-**le guiño un ojo y salió del lugar

**-la escucharon, me dijo que yo era el primero-**le salían corazones y tenía una sonrisa de enamorado

**-si ya la escuchamos, bájate ya de tu nube, entiende que ella nunca te va hacer caso-**decía un irritado raph

**-no le hables a si a donnie, raph-**leo salió a la defensa de su hermano menor

**-y mira quien lo defiende otro que esta igual o peor-**por alguna razón raph estaba molesto por la idea de que sus hermanos estuvieran enamorados

**-ya Raphael, ayer estabas extraño y hoy estas de un humor que nadie te aguanta**-Leonardo se levanto de su asiento para poder ver bien a su hermano menor

**-es que me desespera la idea de que no se den cuenta que abril y karai jamás les van hacer caso, entiendan de una buena vez ellas son humanas y nosotros somos mutantes- **esto lo grito como si tratara de que sus hermanos reaccionaran

**-tú hablas porque nunca te has enamorado-**decía donnie quien se acercaba a sus hermanos

**- y tu como sabes que nunca me he enamorado-**todos quedaron impactados por lo que había dicho raph y hasta Mickey se le cayó la mitad de la pizza que se estaba comiendo

**-¿raph tu te has enamorado?- **preguntaba leo que se quedo impactado por lo que había dicho su hermano

**-claro que no, no soy tan débil como ustedes y ya me voy ya se me quito el hambre-**raph salió de la cocina, dejando muy confundidos a sus hermanos

**-leo no crees que raph se esta comportando muy extraño-**decía donnie mientras miraba por donde se había ido Raphael

**-si, su comportamiento es muy extraño, pero no hay que darle mucha importancia-**leo se volvió a sentar en su lugar

**-vajjpfyajjpf rappjjph esppff muyidhid exkjiudtrahuiñovdy- **Mickey hablaba con la boca llena lo que ocasiono que a sus hermanos les diera asco- .

**Mickey, termina de comerte ese pedazo de pizza y después hablas-**leo regaño a su hermano pequeño

**-perdón, digo que raph se comporto muy extraño yo diría que esta enamorado, y que al parecer lo rechazaron- **las otras dos tortugas se quedaron calladas y trataron de analizar lo que había dicho su hermano pequeño

**-no…-**dijeron los tres hermanos juntos y siguieron con su desayuno

-pero sin que se dieran cuenta raph había escuchado todo y en su pensamiento solo estaba la causa de enojo- _lucí, que estarás haciendo en este momento-_y con ese pensamiento se fue a su cuarto

**En el departamento de lucí **

-ya Salía una peli roja bien arreglada. Llevaba una blusa azul marino de cuello de tortuga con mangas largas, con un chaleco negro con aplicaciones blancas, uno jeans ajustados y unos botines negros de satín de color negro-**karai ya estas lista no tardan en venir por nosotras-**decía lucí a fuera del cuarto de karai

-**si ya estoy lista-**karai salió de su cuarto y llevaba puesto una playera blanca, con una chamarra negra, unos jean rojos ajustados y unas zapatillas negras-**a qué hora van a venir por nosotras ni siquiera e desayunado-**estaba algo molesta por la insistencia de su amiga

**Pues dijo que llegaba en media hora así que yo creo que…-**no pudo terminar por que ya estaba sonando el timbre-**pues ya llego y no te preocupes que yo le digo que nos invite a desayunar**-lucí se dirigió a la puerta

**-dirás a comer-**karai solo veía a su amiga que abría la puerta y después entro un joven como de unos 25 años, de piel blanca, con ojos azules y cabello castaño y lacio. Que iba vestido con una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos, con un suéter azul, unos jeans y zapatos cafeces

**-monstro-**el chico abrazo a su hermana y ella le correspondió el abrazo, y después se separo de ella para ver mejor el departamento de su hermana-**valla que bonito lugar, pero creo que el viejo exagero- **

**-eso mismo dije yo cuando vi este lugar-**lucí solo miraba a su hermano que observaba el departamento, pero luego el chico miro a la amiga de su hermana

**-perdón, no los había presentado, karai el es mi hermano Antonio, Antonio ella es mi amiga karai-**la oji verde presento a los chicos

**-que tal-**contestaron a la vez

-**muy bien chicas vámonos, hay que ir a ver esa escuela-**decía Antonio quien ya se dirigía a la puerta

-detrás de el iban las chicas-**por cierto hermano nos invitas a desayunar- **

**-dirás a comer-**decían karai y Antonio a la vez y se empezaron a reír y se fueron del departamento

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro, espero y les haiga gustado. Saben el otro día estuve investigando y descubrí que el 28 de septiembre sale la nueva temporada de las tmnt en estados unidos y como saben casey jones va estar en esta nueva temporada, y eso me hace sentir feliz, pero también triste ya que todos sabemos que él es el interés amoroso de abril en todas las versiones anteriores y pues dudo mucho que esta sea la excepción. Así que decidí hacer un capitulo extra para la pareja de donnie y abril. Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia de "chica nueva" solo es un pequeño homenaje, de hecho pienso publicar el capitulo extra y la continuación al mismo tiempo. Sin más los dejo nos vemos en la próxima espero sus reviews **

…


	5. capitulo extra

**Hola bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo extra. Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia de "la chica nueva" solo es un pequeño capitulo dirigido hacia donnie y abril espero y les guste y mañana publico la continuación de la verdadera historia espero y disfruten esta historia =) **

**Capitulo extra **

_Me pregunto cuándo empezó todo esto. Al principio todo era como un sueño, tú eras mi sueño, mi más grande ilusión. Aun recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, eras tan bella y deslumbrante como la luna, esta misma luna que me acompaña en mi soledad. Mi hermosa princesa tu me transformaste la vida… ya hace 10 años que tuve el honor de conocerte. Sabes me divertí mucho. Todos los días a tu lado eran mágicos, me sentía grande por el simple hecho de estar a tu lado… tu solo presencia llenaba mi existencia y aun que al principio solo me conformaba con ser tu amigo. Pude lograr que me vieras como algo mas, si se lo demostré a mis hermanos, si pude ganarme tu corazón aun recuerdo ese día, ese gran día que cambio todo… _

**Flash back **

**-Donnie que sucede, porque me traes a tu laboratorio, y porque tanto misterio-**decía una joven peli roja un tanto molesta y nerviosa, por el comportamiento de su amigo

**-es que no quería que me interrumpieran, es que es muy importante lo que te tengo que decir por eso te traje al laboratorio-**donnie estaba muy nervioso, y era muy notorio su sonrojo

**-pues dime, que es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir donnie-**abril se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, ya que pensaba que algo malo pasaba

**-bueno, es que yo…-**donnie, cada segundo se ponía rojo, y solo agacho la cabeza para poder cubrir su sonrojo

**-por favor doonie dime, me estas poniendo nerviosa, es algo respecto al…-**no pudo terminar la frase, ya que donnie la había interrumpido con algo que la impacto

**-¡me gustas mucho abril!-** donnie, tenía toda la cara roja-**no sé lo que pienses, pero yo ya no podía ocultarte todo lo que siento por ti. Desde que te vi por primera vez, me flechastes. Tu eres mi primer pensamiento cuando me levanto en las mañanas, tal vez se te haga raro pero, podrías darme una oportunidad-** guardo silencio para tratar de escuchar la respuesta de la chica que amaba

-abril solo se quedo con los ajos abiertos, le había sorprendido mucho la declaración de su mejor amigo, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Y así duro por un tiempo, creando un silencio incomodo…

**-entiendo abril, no te preocupes, solo olvídalo y espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos**-donnie se dirigía a la salida con un rostro notoriamente triste, pero una mano hizo que parara y diera la vuelta.

**-yo también estoy enamorada de ti donnie, te quiero-**abril le dio un pequeño beso en los labio a donnie. Y esto provoco el sonrojo de ambos

**Fin del flash back **

_Qué momento más hermoso, todos los días anhelaba probar tus lindos labios y esa vez fue la primera de muchas tantas ocasiones. Aun recuerdo como mis hermanos se sorprendieron cuando les dijimos que estábamos saliendo, no se esperaban esa. Y para ser sincero ni yo tampoco, jamás me imagine que ese sería el comienzo de mis dichas y también de mis amarguras…éramos tan felices yo pensé que esa felicidad era eterna pero no fue así. Aun me duele recordar la realidad, esa cruda realidad a la que me has sometido y él es el causante de todo, es él, el que me quito tu amor. Al principio yo pensé que no era importante pensé que eran alucinaciones mías que me llevaban por culpa de los celos, tú misma me lo dijiste aquella noche, nuestro primer 14 de febrero me dijiste que él no era importante para ti… _

**Flash back **

Se encontraban donnie y abril de noche en central park, tenían cosas para un día de campo. Y los dos adolecentes se encontraban acostados en el pasto contemplando las estrellas –**que bonita noche no crees donnie-**abril se dio la vuelta para poder ver a su novio

**-sí, ahora no se ve tan contaminado** **el cielo ahora si se pueden contemplar bien las estrellas-**decía donnie mientras veía a su novia-**por cierto te tengo un regalo-**sacaba una cajita de su canasta de comida-**toma espero y te guste- **

**-**abril abrió la cajita, y quedo maravillada con el hermoso dije en forma de corazón, era de color plata y tenia las iníciales de los dos-**donnie es hermoso, ayúdame a ponérmelo por favor **

-el ayudo a ponerle su dije-**se te ve muy bien. Que bueno que te gusto-**le decía mientras miraba a los ojos a su amada novia

**-muchas gracias cariño, pero sabes yo también te tengo un regalo-**decía mientras trataba de ocultar un caja atrás de ella

**Enserio, me pregunto que será-**el estaba muy animado, jamás pensó que ella le fuera a regalar algo

**-**abril le dio la caja. El rápidamente empezó abrir su regalo-**espero que te guste- **

**-que si me gusta me encanta es un muy hermoso porta retratos y tiene una foto de los dos me hace realmente feliz-**estaba que saltaba de alegría

**-qué bueno que te gusto, casey me ayudo a buscarlo-**abril se quedo callada al ver que donnie cambio su cara alegre a una de enfado**-¿te sucede algo donnie?**

**-abril, ¿cómo se te hace casey?-**donnie no parecía muy feliz

**-pues se me hace un buen amigo. ¿Por qué?-** estaba confundida por la pregunta

**-es que a veces estas mucho tiempo con él, por eso preguntaba-** seguía muy serio

**-ya entendí, estas celoso-**estaba un poco contenta ya que su novio sentía celos, pero también algo triste porque pensaba que no confiaba en ella

**-no es que no confié en ti, pero tengo miedo que te arrebaten de mi lado, es que yo te quiero mucho-**se puso muy triste por la idea de pensar que alguien le fuera a quitar a su hermosa princesa

**-**abril tomo la cara de donnie e hizo que la mirara a los ojos-**donnie eso jamás va a pasar por que yo estoy enamorada de ti y nada ni nadie va hacer que me separe de tu lado **

**-me lo prometes-** estaba más tranquilo

**- te lo juro-**y los dos se dieron un lindo y cálido beso…

**Fin del flash back **

_Me pregunto si aun conservas el dije que te di, ya que el porta retratos lo guardo como mi más grande tesoro. No pudiste cumplir con aquella promesa, porque me dejaste, solo pudiste con la carga de estar conmigo por 6 años. He llegado a pensar que solo estuviste con migo porque te dio lastima romperme el corazón, pero no te puedo culpar ni a ti ni a él ya que es un buen amigo, el único delito que cometió fue arrebatarme lo más valioso de mi vida tu, aun recuerdo aquellas palabras que me destrozaron el alma… _

**Flash back **

-donnie se encontraba en su laboratorio contemplando una pequeña cajita-_por fin hoy le voy a pedir a abril que se case con migo, después de 6 años de noviazgo yo creo que ya es hora, y que lugar mejor que cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia…estoy muy feliz espero que no tarde mucho _

-en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su laboratorio y el rápidamente abrió la puerta pero lo único que encontró fue una carta, el abrió no podía creer lo que decía aquella carta, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos esa carta le había atravesado el corazón

_Para mi querido donnie _

_Tal vez esta carta te sorprenda, pero espero que comprendas que es lo mejor para los dos perdóname, si en esta carta te rompo el corazón, pero era necesario y no es culpa tuya si no mía, ya que aun que me cueste trabajo aceptarlo, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, tu eres una gran persona y no puedo negarlo junto a ti viví los momentos más bellos, cada día era especial porque tu lo hacías especial, pero si bien es cierto es que nada es para siempre, y créeme que me cuesta trabajo tenerte que decir adiós. Por favor no me odies y trata de recordarme como algo bello, porque yo siempre te recordare a sí. Hasta siempre mi querido donnie _

_Ate. Abril _

**Fin del flash back **

_En esa carta sentí que las ganas de vivir se me iban yo tenía tantos planes para los dos pero todos se esfumaron. Duraste mucho sin ir a vernos yo me preocupe mucho, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, pero no, no te conformaste con romperme el corazón con esa carta, si no que seis meses atrás llegaste con una invitación para informarnos que te ibas a casar con casey. En ese momento las pocas ganas de seguir viviendo se me fueron, mis hermanos trataron de consolarme pero eso es imposible, ellos no saben por lo que estoy sufriendo. Me pregunto cómo te veras, seguramente eres la novia más hermosa. Sabes a pesar de todo espero que seas muy feliz espero que él te haga muy pero muy feliz, aquella felicidad que yo soñé poder darte pero que tú te negaste a aceptarla.-_**no sabes lo mucho que te amo abril, que vivas muy feliz…-**donnie empezó a llorar desesperado por la idea de que su amada en este momento estuviera Casándose, hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban,-**leo por favor déjame solo necesito estarlo- **pero esos brazos lo apretaron mas-**leo te dije que…-**no pudo continuar porque quedo impresionado por la persona que estaba ahí era una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado y tenía unos bellos ojos azules que estaban cristalizados que se veía claramente que estaba llorando, tenía un bello vestido blanco pero se veía algo desgarrado- **¿abril? **

**-si donnie.-**ella estaba llorando

**-pero que haces aquí se supone que deberías estar en tu boda-**donnie no podía dejar de llorar

**-no me voy a casar, porque yo no quiero a él a la persona a que yo amo es a ti-**la joven beso a la tortuga que seguía impactado por lo que le decía abril

**-y porque me dejaste yo te amaba de verdad-**el miraba muy confundido a la chica

**-por cobarde, porque pensé que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, pero la única verdad es que yo te quiero. Me perdonarías por el daño que te hice y por lo cobarde que fui-**ella recordaba muy triste aquella carta que le había mandado

**-yo te quiero más de lo que te imaginas abril y yo te perdono-**el la abrazo y le dio un largo beso, donde le demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado…-_no sé si esto será eterno solo quiero vivir este hermoso momento con ella, solo viviré el momento. _

**Fin…**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo extra tal vez sea algo cursi, pero fue algo que se me ocurrió espero y le haiga gustado si no pues ya ni modos ya lo publique jajajaja. Bueno mañana publicare la continuación de la verdadera historia espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima =) **


	6. en la escuela

**Hola a todos otra vez y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia. Aparte estoy muy, pero muy feliz ya que mañana por fin se estrena la película de dragón ball y la batalla de los dioses =D. bueno los dejo con el capitulo espero y les guste… **

**Capitulo cinco: en la escuela**

-abril se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada de la escuela, ya dispuesta a entrar cuando de repente se encontró con unas persona bastante indeseable para ella-

Se le acerco una chica alta castaña de piel blanca, con ojos color miel y muy guapa. Tiene un dije que dice sindi**-abril, querida por fin te dignas a regresar a la escuela, pensé que por fin me había librado de ti- **esto último lo arrojo con veneno-

**-pues ya vez no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi, todavía me vas a ver por mucho tiempo sindi. A sí que ya les puedes decir a tus arpías sin cerebro que ya estoy de regreso**-abril miraba con burla, y ya estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sindi la jalo del brazo, para que la volteara a ver-

**-te sientes mucho, porque piensas que tu tonta amiga Miranda va estar contigo para ayudarte, pero déjame informarte que ella se fue de la ciudad y no se sabe si valla a regresar-**sindi miraba con burla la expresión que tenia abril esa no se la esperaba**- **

**-Miranda se fue, no puedo creerlo-**ella se quedo con los ojos abiertos no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

**-al parecer te quedaste sola-**sindi le jalo del cabello y con una mirada amenazante miro a abril-**tranquila que yo me encargare de que todo el tiempo que pases en la secundaria sea el peor de tu vida- **

**-**abril empujo a la oji miel, haciendo que por poco se callera-**no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a tus arpías- **abril se dispuso a entrar a la escuela cuando escucho un grito de su enemiga

**-esto no se va a quedar a si abril, me la vas a pagar-**la chica miraba con odio, a la peli naranja. Hasta que sonrió maliciosamente para ella-**creo que hoy te voy a dar una afectuosa bienvenida, mi querida abril-**después entro a la escuela, dispuesta a irse a su salón

**A unas cuantas calles de la escuela **

Estaban en un convertible rojo de último modelo lucí, karai y Antonio. Ya casi llegando a la escuela que había elegido lucí para estudiar.

**-y díganme chicas ¿cómo fue que se conocieron?-**Antonio, volteo a ver a las chicas esperando una respuesta

-lucí se puso un poco nerviosa, al recordar cómo fue que se conocieron y sobre todo en lo que andaba metida-**nos conocimos en el trabajo-**trato de escucharse lo más calmada para que no sospechara

**-y en que trabajan hermanita-**él se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de su hermana él, la concia muy bien y sabia cuando estaba ocultando algo.

**-trabajamos en un centro comercial atendiendo las cajas, ¿tienes otra pregunta?-**karai intervino antes de que lucí se echara de cabeza

**-no ninguna-**Antonio no contaba de que la amiga de su hermana se metiera ahora ya no sabría si su hermana estaba ocultando algo

**-Antonio, da vuelta a mano derecha en la siguiente esquina-**lucí estaba realmente agradecida con karai, si no hubiera intervenido la hubieran cachado-**es aquí hermano **

-Antonio paro el auto, y todos bajaron-**pues parece que no es una tan mal escuela-**Antonio se adelanto, dejando un poco atrás a las chicas-

**-gracias por haberme ayudado, por un momento pensé que mi hermano me iba a descubrir-**lucí le susurro a karai mientras caminaban

**-deberías saber controlar mejor tus emociones, no voy a estar siempre contigo-**karai contestaba de igual modo para que el hermano de su amiga no escuchara

**-a ver a qué hora chicas, se notan las ganas que tienen de estudiar-**Antonio se dio la vuelta para mirar a las chicas que iban con sus calmas por los pasillos y se quedo parado para esperarlas-

**-Ya vamos-**contestaron las dos mientras corrían para alcanzar al chico-

**-este, chicos me esperan, es que quiero ir al baño cuando estaba en el departamento no pude ir-**lucí estaba empezando a bailar por las ganas que tenia de ir al baño-

**-**karai y Antonio la miraban incrédulos y les salió una gotita-**pero te apuras te vas a esperar en la dirección-**decía Antonio mientras se adelantaba con karai

**-Ok, ahorita los alcanzo-**lucí se dirigió al baño antes de que le ganara

**En otra parte de la escuela**

-abril se encontraba recorriendo la escuela, después de haber salido del baño iba en dirección a la salida, cuando unas cinco chicas se le atravesaron, una de ellas era sindi que iba acompañada por otras cuatro chicas-

**-valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí a nuestra querida amiga abril-**decía una chica alta de cabello rubio lacia, con ojos grises y también muy guapa, que al parecer era la líder de las chicas, tenía un dije que decía aurora

**-ven se los dije-**decía sindi mientras caminaba alrededor de abril

-abril solo se quedo quieta, estaba bastante nerviosa, ya que la habían acorralado, al instante pensó en irse pero otra chica se le atravesó

**-¿ya te vas tan rápido?** –decía una chica peli negra, tenía los ojos color negros al igual que su cabello y también era muy guapa, al igual que las otras tenía un dije que decía jazmín

**-yo pensé que querías jugar con nosotras un poco mas-**en eso aparece otra chica no tan alta como las demás, ella tenía el cabello negro pera a diferencia de jazmín tenia las puntas pintadas de rojo y tenia pupilentes color verde, tenía un dije que decía Betty

**-**abril solo trago saliva, ahora como iba escapar de esta no tenia para donde ir hasta que escucho la voz de una de las chicas que estaba ahí

**-ya chicas déjenla, esta ella sola es muy injusto que la ataquen-**decía una chica mas bajita que las demás, tenía el cabello rubio pero a diferencia de aurora ella lo tenía rizado y sus ojos eran azul cielo. Y al igual que sus amigas ella tenía un dije que decía diana

**-diana de que parte estas, siempre es lo mismo tratando de defender a los perdedores-**se le acerco Betty que estaba muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga

**-pero es que ustedes saben que no me gusta que traten mal a las personas-**diana trataba de ayudar a abril para que sus amigas no le pegaran

**-sindi, agarra a diana para que no se vaya a meter y tu también ayúdale jazmín-**decía la líder de las chicas, y así lo hicieron, tomaron a diana de los brazos, diana trataba de zafarse pero era imposible

-abril solo cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe directo de Betty, pero ese golpe nunca llego ya que una mano detuvo el impacto del golpe-

**-deberían hacerle caso a su amiga, no se metan con ella si no quieren problemas**-en eso apareció una chica de cabello rojo, alta de ojos verdes y tenía un pirsin rojo en la nariz-

**-y tú que te metes, esto no incumbe a ti-**estaba muy molesta Betty, ya que detuvo su golpe

**-claro que me meto, no voy a dejar que le hagan daño a esta chica nada mas por que la ven sola, y si no quieren problemas es mejor que se vallan bola de arpías-**la chica apretó con fuerza el puño de Betty a lo que ella solo retiro su puño

**-maldita, pero me las vas a pagar…-**estaba a punto de golpear a la peli roja perono pudo continuar porque su líder le había hablado

**-¡Betty déjala ya! Por el momento nos vamos pero esto no se va a quedar así, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión- **las chicas se fueron, diana volteo a ver a las chicas que se quedaron atrás, pero se volvió a voltear para dirigirse a su salón

-abril cayó al suelo, estaba realmente asustada-**te encuentras bien-**la peli roja le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

**-**abril acepto su mano y se levanto-**muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- **

**-no fue nada, ese tipo de personas las detesto, se sienten muy fuertes cuando están juntas pero cuando están solas no se atreven ni a hablarte-**la oji verde miraba molesta hacia la dirección que se habían ido las chicas

**-pero no les hagas caso así son ellas, por cierto no te había visto antes ¿eres nueva?**-abril ya estaba más calmada y ella y la chica empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida

**-sí, hoy me vine a inscribir-**la chica caminaba cómodamente con su nueva amiga

**-qué maravilla, espero que nos toque en el mismo salón. Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-**abril estaba muy contenta con la idea de estar con esa chica, al menos ya no iba a estar tan sola

**-Me llamo lucí-**la peli roja le contesto con una linda sonrisa

**-ha, mucho gusto lucí, yo me llamo…-**no pudo continuar porque lucí la interrumpió

**-sí, lo se te llamas abril**-contesto lucí por ella

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**abril estaba confundida, ya que no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre-

**-lo escuche por esas chicas, estaba en el baño y escuche todo lo que decían, pero que fue lo que hiciste para que te odiaran tanto-**la peliroja recordó cuando estaba escuchando su conversación

**-bueno, todo sucedió hace aproximadamente tres meses… **

**Flash back **

-estaba en la cafetería abril y su amiga Miranda, platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando aparecieron las arpías dispuestas a comer, ellas se sentaron en la mesa donde se iban a sentar abril y su amiga-

**-oigan nosotras nos íbamos a sentar aquí-**esta muy molesta abril

**-hay que pena, pero ya ves nosotras llegamos primero, y ya váyanse que nos espantan a los chicos **–decía sindi en un tono burlón mientras miraba a sus amigas

**-oh no será que se quieren sentar aquí, porque quieren ser populares como nosotras**-decía Betty riéndose a carcajadas de las dos chicas, ellas ya estaban muy molestas

**-y quien quiera ser parte de un club de zorras-**decía abril ya bastante molesta

**-**aurora se levanto de su asiento, y tomo su soda y se la derramo a abril-**espero que te haiga quedado claro que con nosotras nadie se mete- **ella y sus amigas se empezaron a burlar, mientras que diana se levanto de su asiento y le regalo papel-**toma para que te limpies un poco**-abril quedo sorprendida por la acción de la chica y tomo el papel-**gracias- **

**-diana de que parte estas te acaban de decir zorra y tú la estas ayudando-**decía una muy molesta Betty mientras que las demás miraban enojadas a diana

**-es que no me pareció nada agradable que aurora la llenara de refresco-**estaba muy nerviosa ya que otra vez sus amigas le habían regañado

**-como eres estúpida siéntate y te callas diana-**aurora empujo a diana a su asiento y ella nada más se limito a guardar silencio

**-como tratas a tu amiga de ustedes cinco estoy segura que ella es la única que tiene cerebro-**abril estaba real _mente_ molesta por lo que acababa de ver

-en ese momento se levanto sindi dispuesta a golpearla pero su amiga Miranda le derramo el refresco enzima y agarro a abril y se echaron a correr-

**-malditas niñatas-**sindi miraba molesta su falda rosa que ahora quedaba sucia

**-tranquila sindi ya no las pagaran-**decía la líder con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que las otras se reían con ella. Solo diana miraba la cara de sus amigas y solo se limito a agachar la cabeza-

**Fin del flash back **

**-y a si fue como sucedió todo. Después me tuve que retirar de la escuela porque me enferme, y quien sabe cómo le habrá ido a mi amiga porque se cambio de ciudad-**abril solo suspiro resignada

**-yo creo que no le fue nada bien a tu amiga, que mal y también me da lástima esa chica llamada diana se nota que tiene unas amigas muy arpías-**lucí miraba el techo mientras caminaba

**-si también me da lástima, ella no me cae mal. Bueno te dejo es hora de que me valla-**se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con lucí

**-de acuerdo, yo todavía tengo que ir a dirección para inscribirme. Nos vemos el lunes amiga-**lucí se despedía con la mano

-abril le regreso el saludo y se fue muy contenta a la salida-_valla que persona tan agradable es lucí, yo creo que seremos muy buenas amigas_-y con ese pensamiento se fue a las alcantarillas se moría de ganas por contarle a sus amigos las tortugas

-lucí se dirigió a la dirección donde ya estaban Antonio y karai y estaban bastante molestos-**¿Por qué te tardaste tanto lucí?-**decía un muy molesto Antonio

**-es que había mucha gente en el baño, ya pasamos a dirección- **lucí no tenía ganas de contarles lo que había pasado

**-no es necesario, ya pasamos. Nos esperan el lunes para tomar clases-**karai se metió a la platica y se fue caminando a la salida

**-muy bien, Antonio espero que no se te a higa olvidado invitarnos a comer-**decía una muy divertida lucí

**-no se me olvida-**y así los tres se dirigieron a la salida, dispuestos a ir a comer

_-__pero que persona tan agradable es abril, espero verla el lunes-_y con ese pensamiento se fue lucí sin imaginarse quien es ella realmente

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo cinco, si tienen preguntas o sugerencia me las pueden decir no hay problema, el próximo capítulo si me tardare un poco en publicarlo yo creo que por el martes o miércoles, sin más los dejo espero sus reviews bye bye =D. este capitulo me salio un poco mas corto que los otros pero el otro va estar mas largo y sobre todo va estar muy interesante =)**


	7. oh por dios

**Hola a todos les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero y les guste sin más los dejo… **

**Capitulo seis: oh por dios **

Las chicas ya iban de regreso al departamento de lucí, después de una rica comida en un restaurant de comida italiana…

**-pero que rica comida, no crees hermano-**lucí estaba muy feliz, primero conoció a una gran chica y después comió una deliciosa comida italiana que mejor le podía ir

**-sí, y sobre todo muy cara-**Antonio, no estaba muy feliz ya que su hermana y su amiga habían pedido casi todo el menú

**-pero que tacaño eres-**solo frunció el seño, y miro disgustada a su hermano

**-sí, claro-**después de un rato llegaron al edificio-**muy bien chicas ya llegamos **

**-gracias Antonio. Oyes te puedo pedir un favor-**la chica se acerco con una gran sonrisa a su hermano

**-no te voy a prestar mi auto-**él sabía muy bien, cuando su hermana quería algo

**-por favor hermano si…-**ella lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito, sabia a la perfección que con eso el no se podía negar

**-hay… esta bien, pero cuídalo bien, si no te matare**-el solo acepto resignado, se maldecía el solo por ser tan consentidor con su hermana

**-si hombre mañana vienes por el-**la chica tomo las llaves del auto y se metió al edificio antes de que su hermano se arrepintiera-

**-esa mocosa…bueno ya que, se volvió a salir con la suya, solo espero que no le pase nada a mi bebe-**le salió una lagrimita al pensar en todo lo malo que le podía pasar a su hermoso convertible. Tomo un taxi y se fue a su hotel

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o ****con abril ****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-abril entro muy contenta en donde estaban las tortugas, cosa que no paso por desapercibida por las tortugas

**-abril, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-**preguntaba la tortuga de la banda morada

**-bueno es que lunes ya podre regresar a la escuela-**decía una muy contenta abril

**-pensé que no te gustaba la escuela-**ahora se unía a la plática el líder de las tortugas

**-como no le va a gustar, si la escuela lo tiene todo, están grandiosa-**a Mickey se le iluminaban los ojos al recordar la escuela de abril

**-bueno tanto como maravillosa, como que no pero hoy conocí a una persona increíble-**abril recordaba con alegría como conoció a lucí

**-a una persona increíble, no me digas que conociste a un chico abril**-decía donnie al borde la desesperación, la sola idea de que su adorada abril conociera a un chico y que ella se enamorara de él le causaba un gran dolor en el corazón.

-todos miraron con caras de incrédulos a donnie, incluso Raphael, quien se encontraba leyendo un comic-**no donnie no conocí a un chico**-tenía un poco el seño fruncido

-donnie sintió un gran alivio, pero antes de que la volviera a regar leo se metió a la plática-**entonces quien es esa persona tan genial que conociste abril **

**-es una chica nueva, se llama lucí-**cuando Raphael escucho el nombre de la nueva amiga de abril dejo su comic, y tomo por los hombros a abril. Cosa que sorprendió a todos

**-como es ella abril-**abril lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, Raphael nunca se comportaba así solo cuando algo le interesaba mucho-**bueno es muy bonita, tiene los ojos verdes y tiene el cabello de color rojo. Pero porque tanto interés **

**-**Raphael no contesto nada, solo se fue a su habitación dejando a todos muy confundidos-**pero que le pasa ahora, se comporto muy extraño-**abril miraba por donde se había ido Raphael

**-se ha comportado muy extraño, estoy muy preocupado por el-**leo tenía una mirada de preocupación

**-pero que tendrá-**donnie al igual que su hermano y abril, no entendían la reacción de Raphael al escuchar el nombre de la nueva amiga de abril

**-no será porque a si se llama la chica de la cual raph esta enamorado, y por eso esta actuando extraño. Porque esta confundido**-decía Mickey mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza

-todos observaron a Mickey por la conclusión a la que había llegado. Pero las otras dos tortugas se empezaron a reír por esa idea

**-porque se ríen lo que dice Mickey, tiene mucha lógica-**estaba molesta por la reacción de donnie y leo

**-verdad que sí, pero no me quieren escuchar-**decía un muy molesto Mickey, porque sus hermanos se burlaron de el

**-perdón, pero es que es muy extraño pensar de que raph se pueda enamorar**-leo no podía dejar de reír por aquella idea

**-es cierto además si estuviera enamorado yo me hubiera dado cuenta, yo sé lo que se siente-**todos se quedaron callados, en especial abril que aparte lo miraba con mucha tristeza

**-con que estas enamorado, espero que seas muy feliz con esa chica-**después abril se fue corriendo a su habitación

**-abril, espera- **pero ya era muy tarde porque abril ya se había ido

**-ahora no solo raph actúa extraño si no también abril-**leo estaba muy confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Después donnie se fue muy triste a su laboratorio

**-bueno yo creo que abril se fue porque sintió celos de pensar que a donnie le gustaba otra chica-**decía Mickey mirando a donde se fue su hermano mayor

**-ya Mickey, no digas cosas extrañas-**leo solo se limito a irse al dogo dejando solo a su hermano menor

**-que malos me dejaron solo, pero ya verán se darán cuenta que tengo razón y yo les diré te lo dije**-Mickey se fue molesto a la cocina para comer más pizza

**En el departamento de lucí **

**-oye karai te parece bien si después de pelear con las tortugas nos vamos de fiesta**-lucí estaba en la sala viendo la tele

**-mmm, por eso le pediste el auto a tu hermano, ¿hasta dónde vamos a ir?-**karai estaba en la cocina buscando algo para tomar

-**es un nuevo antro, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, un amigo va a trabajar ahí y me invito, a si que dices- **lucí rogaba porque karai digiera que si, ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar

**- esta bien, pero no tengo nada que ponerme-**karai recordaba que toda su ropa estaba en la guarida del clan y aparte no tenía nada decente para ponerse, la mayoría de la ropa que tenia era para pelear

**-por eso ni te preocupes yo te presto algo-**estaba muy feliz lucí ya que su amiga había aceptado. En eso tocaron la puerta-

**-quien podrá ser-**karai fue a la entrada, y abrió la puerta

**-**en la entrada se encontraba un joven, el tenía cuatro cajas y dos bolsas, en ellas decía el nombre de una tienda de ropa- **buenas tardes señorita aquí vive lucí heartfilia- **

**-Lucí te hablan en la puerta-** decía karai mientras se metía a la casa. En eso salió lucí que tomo las cajas y las bolsas-**muchas gracias-**cerró la puerta y dejo las cajas y las bolsas en el sillón 

**-que es eso lucí-**karai miraba curiosa a todo lo que había traído aquel chico

**-ya lo veras-**lucí abrió las cajas y le entrego dos a karai-**esto es tuyo ábrelo haber si te gusta **

-karai abrió las cajas y se puso algo roja-**y ¿este traje para qué es? **

**-uno es para irnos a bailar y el otro es para cuando nos enfrentemos a las tortugas**-lucí miraba maravillada los atuendos que estaban en sus cajas

**-no crees que están algo descubiertos-**karai miraba apenada a lucí, ella jamás se había puesto algo tan atrevido

**-para nada es para que des una buena impresión a tu novio leo jajaja-**lucí miraba divertida a su amiga que se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba

**-púdrete-** karai miraba enojada a lucí por ese comentario tan pesado

**Con las tortugas **

Todos ya estaban más tranquilos. Rapha ya había salido de su cuarto, ya que dentro de un rato tenían que patrullar con sus hermanos

**-chicos miren lo que hice-**donnie se acercaba a sus hermanos, quienes lo miraban curioso

**-ahora cuál es tu nuevo invento cerebrito-**decía un muy irritado Raphael

**-no seas grosero raph-** leo regaño a raph por el comentario hacia donnie

**-ahora don perfecto me va a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que decir- **miraba con molestia a leo, ya se iba a ir a su cuarto pero donnie no lo dejo

**-raphael no te vayas, lo que les tengo que decir es importante, y sobre todo nos va ayudar mi nuevo invento-**

**-pues habla-**Raphael regreso donde estaban sus hermanos

**-pues miren esto que parece unas simples tachuelas, son en realidad unas pequeñas cámaras, que aparte dan señales de rastreo que nos manda directamente a nuestros T-phone. Y puede pegarse a cualquiera superficie-**donnie hablaba con orgullo de su nuevo invento, sus hermanos miraban maravillados las pequeñas tachuelas

**-muy bien hecho donnie, este nuevo invento tuyo nos va a servir demasiado-**leo tomo una de las pequeñas tachuelas y la coloco cerca de su caparazón

**-pero tengan cuidado son muy delicadas-** les decía a sus hermanos dándole uno a cada quien

**-muy bien es hora de patear traseros-** comentaba un muy feliz Raphael y todos salieron de la guarida

**Con los del clan del pie **

Lucí y karai caminaban por las instalaciones del clan del pie, todos los ninjas volteaban a ver a las chicas y uno que otro atrevido les chiflaba.

Karai se voltio muy molesta por el atrevimiento de los delclan **-pero que es lo que están viendo idiotas-**

**-no los regañes es que te ven linda-**lucí tenía una gotita tipo anime, miraba con una forzada sonrisa al ver el estado de humor de su amiga

**-no tolero que me miren de esa forma, no sé cómo pude acceder a ponerme esto tan provocativo-**karai tenía puesto un top color azul, que dejaba ver su abdomen, una chamarra de cuero negro, un short negro, un cinturón de color azul igual que el de su top, en el tenia diferentes armas como kunais y shurikens, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón y en la espalda tenía su katana-

-**por favor tranquila, si se quieren pasar de listos los golpeamos y ya- **lucí al igual que karai tenía un top color rojo, al igual que ella dejaba ver su abdomen, tenía un short negro un poco más corto que el de karai, una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un cinturón rojo que al igual que karai tenía armas, adentro de su gabardina tenía sus sais, y tenía unas botas negras pero estas tenían un poco mas de tacón que las de karai

**- nosotras parecemos todo menos un ninja-** karai caminaba enojada, en donde se encontraba su padre

**-hay, pero que carácter tiene esta mujer-**esto lo susurro mas para ella misma y llegaron donde estaba destructor

Cuando karai y lucí entraron destructor miro impactado en la forma en la que iban vestidas las chicas y sobre todo su hija

**-nos querías ver padre-**karai se incoó frente a su padre al igual que lucí

-**karai en donde estuviste-**destructor se escuchaba molesto

**-señor, ella estuvo en mi casa, de hecho si le da permiso puede quedarse a vivir conmigo-**lucí se metió en la plática, para que destructor no le digiera nada a karai

-destructor miro con coraje a lucí y después se dirigió a karai-**tú te quieres quedar a vivir con ella karai **

-karai seguía con la cara agachada-**si padre-**lo dijo algo temerosa, ella esperaba que su padre aceptara

**-de acuerdo, pero tienes que venir todas las noches por tu misión, y no quiero que dejes de entrenar-** destructor miro la reacción de felicidad de karai

**-de acuerdo padre-**karai y lucí aunque quisieran ocultarlo estaban muy felices

**-ahora vallan a derrotar a las tortugas-** las chicas se levantaron y se fueron, mientras que destructor miraba con odio a la nueva integrante al clan del pie

**En uno de los edificios de la ciudad **

Leo y raph se encontraban, no habían tenido mucha suerte, solo pelearon con los dragones purpura y había sido muy fácil para ellos.

**-espero que a donnie y Mickey haigan tenido mejor suerte-**leo caminaba por el edificio algo decepcionado

**-pero que noche tan aburrida, nada de diversión-**en ese momento un kunai callo alado de raph, rápidamente saco sus sais

**-entonces hay que cambiar eso no creen-**de las sombras aparecieron lucí y karai

-raph y leo quedaron anonadados cuando vieron a las chicas, casi se les caía la baba, y en vez de ojos tenían dos corazoncitos

**-cuidado chicos están babeando-**lucí ataco directamente a raph, este se recupero y espesaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían

**Valla al parecer esto será muy divertido no crees-**karai también ataco a leo-

-y así empezó la pelea de los cuatro dando lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, la pela se izo algo larga después de un rato raph y lucí se separaron de leo y karai sin que se dieran cuenta ya que la pelea era muy interesante

**-valla no peleas nada mal para ser una chica-**raph ya estaba algo cansado

**-lo mismo digo, no peleas nada mal, para ser una tortuga**-al igual que raph, ya estaba algo cansada

**Con karai y leo **

**-valla había olvidado lo bien que peleas-**karai le dio una patada a leo

**-eso es porque hace mucho que no peleamos-** este esquivo la patada de karai

**-si es que no quería verte-**ella soltó esto último sin pensarlo

-leo se detuvo, bajo la mirada algo triste por lo que había dicho karai-**aun sigues molesta por lo de esa vez **

**-**a karai le dolió a aquella mirada de tristeza de leo-**no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu y yo somos enemigos es normal que nos traicionemos y también lo hice- **bajo el rostro tratando de esconder su mirada

-leo quedo impactado por lo que escucho-**pero eso puede cambiar karai podríamos ser amigos-**él se acerco a karai

**-no digas tonterías, tu y yo no podemos ser amigos, es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí la pelea adiós-**karai se fue corriendo del lugar en busca de lucí, lo que no noto es que leo la iba siguiendo-

**Con lucí y raph **

**-valla estoy realmente agotado, nadie me había dado tanta pelea como tu- **el estaba obstruyendo uno de los ataques de lucí con sus sais

**-y lo que te falta nene-**esto lo dijo en forma seductora haciendo que raph se pusiera nervioso y se distrajera y estuvo a punto de caerse del edificio pero lucí lo agarro evitando que se callera

-Raphael se cayó en el suelo, y después se sentó recargándose en la pared de edificio-**porque me salvaste, se supone que me odias **

-lucí sonrió seductoramente y se puso a la misma altura que raph-**yo no te odio es mas se podría decir que me caes muy bien-**lucí le susurro esto último muy seductora. Haciendo que Raphael se pusiera rojo y sobre todo muy nervioso-**es más te voy a demostrar que no te odio-**lucí se acercaba poco a poco a la cara de Raphael para poder besarlo, haciendo que la tortuga cerrara los ojos esperando el beso de la chica.

**-pero que esta pasando aquí-**decía un leo muy rojo viendo la escena de su hermano y la chica pelirroja, a lado de él se encontraba karai quien solo alzo una ceja al ver la escenita que estaba haciendo su amiga

**-pues lo que estás viendo, estaba a punto de besar a tu hermano pero me interrumpiste-**lucí se volvió acercar al oído de raph y seductoramente le susurro al oído -**la próxima vez que nos veamos aquí… te matare de placer-** la chica se levanto y le guiño un ojo. Raphael quedo completamente rojo no podía ni pronunciar una palabra

**-**karai se puso a lado de lucí, quienes ya se disponían a irse-**fue muy divertido chicos nos vemos hasta la otra-**decía lucí mientras les guiñaba un ojo

**-sayonara-**dijo karai antes de que desapareciera con lucí

-leo corrió hacia su hermano que seguía muy rojo no podía ni moverse-**raph, rapha, reacciona que te dijo esa chica **

-Raphael reacciono y se levanto-**no me pasa nada, lo mejor será seguirlas **

**-y como piensas seguirlas-**leo quedo confundido

**-con las tachuelas que nos dio donnie, le puse una en la gabardina de lucí-**decía el más rudo de las tortugas

**-con que así se llama tu novia-**esto lo dijo en forma de burla, provocando el sonrojo en su hermano

**-cállate bobo nardo-**la tortuga se fue corriendo hacia donde se habían ido las chicas

_- quien lo diría Raphael se enamoro, oh por dios Mickey tenía razón-_y con ese pensamiento se fue atrás de su hermano

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo seis espero y les haiga gustado, actualizo el viernes a lo mejor si no es que antes. =) por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy pero muy feliz **


	8. una noche de antro

**Hola a todos, les traigo la continuación de esta historia también quiero agradecer a todos las personas que me mandan reviews realmente me hacen muy feliz. Sin más los dejo con la historia**

**Capitulo 7: una noche de antro **

Karai y lucí iban a toda velocidad cada una en sus respectivas motos. Después de un rato las dos chicas llegaron al departamento, rápidamente se empezaron a arreglar, sin imaginarse que dos tortugas adolecentes estaban vigilando el departamento de la pelirroja.

**-Rafa, no creo que haiga sido buena idea a ver venido**-el miraba a su hermano-

Estaba concentrado viendo el departamento** -que,-**volteo a ver a su hermano- **no tienes curiosidad de saber donde esta la base de los del clan del pie **

**-sí, pero…- **

**-¿pero qué?-**dijo esto algo molesto

**-dudo mucho que aquí sea la base del clan. No será que querías venir a ver si veías a tu novia**-él le dio una sonrisa burlona

-Rafael se puso rojo por el comentario de su hermano-**ella no es mi novia, ella es parte del clan del pie es nuestra enemiga**-trato de sonar convincente-

**-no pensabas eso cuando estuvo a punto de besarte-**leo se empezó a reír de su hermano

-Rafael se puso más rojo por el comentario de su hermano**-¡cállate bobo nardo!**

-leo se empezó a reír con más fuerza por la reacción de su hermano-_pero que divertido es burlarse de Rafa, jamás me imagine que algún día se llegara a enamorar-_jajajajaja, a lo mejor por eso querías venir porque te quedaste con las ganas de tu beso

- Rafa se enojo por el comentario de leo-**bueno por lo menos a mi lucí me iba a besar, ya quisieras que por lo menos karai te hablara **

-leo dejo de reír, y agacho la cabeza muy triste-

**Con las chicas**

Lucí y karai terminaron de arreglase, y salieron de sus cuartos, las dos se veían muy bien. Lucí traía puesto un vestido negro estraple, que se pegaba muy bien a su figura, le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, traía unas zapatillas de color negro, un collar, aretes y pulseras de color plata y un bolso de fiesta al color del vestido, su cabello lo tenía peinado con una cola alta y su flequillo de lado, se puso maquillaje ligero. Karai llevaba puesto un vestido blanco estraple que se pegaba muy bien a su figura le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unas zapatillas blancas, collar, aretes y pulseras de color negro, un bolso de fiesta de color negro, y un maquillaje ligero, ella no se preocupaba mucho de su peinado ya que tenía el cabello corto.

Lucí miro a karai y le dio una sonrisa**-valla pero que bien te ves amiga-**

**-tú también te ves muy bien.-**le regreso la sonrisa**- ¿Donde dices que vamos a ir? **

**-es a un antro que esta a las afueras de new york, ya verás te va a gustar el lugar- **trato de tranquilizar a karai

**-eso espero-**

Lucí y karai salieron del departamento y se dirigían al estacionamiento del edificio, las chicas se subieron y salieron del edificio en el hermoso convertible de Antonio. Cuando las tortugas se dieron cuenta que se movían las siguieron hasta un antro a las afueras de la ciudad. Eran un lugar muy lujoso, los chicos se sorprendieron y se dieron cuenta que no iban conseguir encontrar la guarida de los del clan del pie.

**-ves te lo dije, no íbamos averiguar nada- **

**-ya no me reclames nada, yo que iba a saber, que se iban a ir a bailar-**

**-y ¿ahora qué hacemos?- **

**-no se tu pero tengo curiosidad en lo que hacen en esos lugares-**

**-estás loco que tal si nos descubren- **

**-no lo creo mira arriba hay unas ventanas,-**señalo unas grandes ventanas que había en la planta alta del establecimiento-** podemos checar por ahí lo que hacen las personas **

**-no se no creo que sea buena idea- **miraba dudoso a su hermano

**-no seas cobarde anda**- se fue dejando a su hermano atrás

**-no otra vez siempre es lo mismo con el-**hablo resignado para sí mismo y siguió a su hermano

**En las alcantarillas**

Se encontraban donnie y Mickey viendo televisión cuando llego de repente abril en pijama, miro a sus amigos y después busco con la mirada a las otras dos tortugas que faltaban, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban así que decidió preguntar por ellos.

**-¿chicos como les fue, donde están leo y rafa?- **

**-pues fue muy aburrido no encontramos nada de diversión- **contestaba resignado donnie

**-leo y rafa fueron a seguir a sus novias- **

-abril miro sorprendida a Mickey-**¿Cómo que fueron a seguir a sus novias? **

**-sí, tal parece que Mickey tenía razón, rafa cometió el mismo error que leo se enamoro de una chica del clan del pie- **

**-y como lo saben quién les dijo-**abril se sentó en el sillón, escuchando atenta a lo que le contaban-_no puedo creer rafa enamorado esto sí que es impresionante_

-**si hace rato leo me marco para decirme que se iban a demorar, porque estaban siguiendo a esas chicas por la ciudad gracias a mi nuevo invito**-hablaba con orgullo de su nuevo invento

-**sí pero lleguen al tema de la novia de rafa- **abril no le dio importancia a lo del invento ella quería saber de esa chica

-donnie suspiro triste por la indiferencia de su amada**-puf **

**-lo que nos conto leo, es que esa chica es del clan del pie, y tal parece que es muy amiga de karai, y sobre todo que estuvo a punto de besar a rafa **

-quedo atónica-¿**pero saben quién es? **–

**-no, cuando leo nos iba a decir su nombre, rafa le quito el T-phone , y ya no supimos mas- **

**-ya veo,-**_me pregunto quién será esa chica- _

Después de un rato de seguir viendo la televisión cada uno se dirigió a su habitación y todos tenían el mismo pensamiento quién diablos era esa chica que había logrado conquistar al frio y amargado de Rafael.

**En el antro **

Las chicas ya estaban dentro del antro, y se dirigieron a la barra para pedir algo de tomar. Lo que no se imaginaba ninguna de las dos es que dos tortugas las estaban vigilando

**-valla es un lugar bonito-miraba todo el lugar **

**-te lo dije, es un lugar decente **

Se acerco el cantinero**-¿buenas noches señoritas que van a pedir? **

**-a mi me da un Martini- **

**-y a mí una margarita- **

-**con mucho gusto señoritas, enseguida les traigo sus bebidas**- se retiro a preparar las bebidas

**-gracias-** dijeron al mismo tiempo

-**ahora sí, dime, porque ibas a besar a Rafael **

**-pues es una pregunta muy fácil, porque me atrae **

**-pero él es nuestro enemigo **

**-pues créeme yo no lo considero como mi enemigo. Es mas de que me regañas estoy segura que si tuvieras oportunidad harías lo mismo con leo **

**-**karai se da la vuelta para que lucí no mirara su sonrojo-**yo no aria eso **

**-si lo harías, y puedo apostar lo que quieras, que te mueres por correr a sus brazos-**hizo una escena graciosa, simulando a leo y karai

-karai miro molesta a lucí-**¡claro que no! **

**-claro que si **

**-sabes que mejor cambiemos de tema-**solo suspiro resignada

-Llega el cantinero y les entrega las bebidas **-aquí tienen señoritas- **

**-gracias-**dicen las dos al mismo tiempo. Y empiezan a tomar de su bebida

**-que rico. Oyes vamos a bailar ¿no?**

**-¿pero con quien? **

**-pues entre nosotras, ya verás que se nos acercan algunos chicos **

**-bueno- **

Yes i can see her

Cause every girl here wanna be her..

Ohh she's a diva

They feel the same and i wanna meet her

They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them

they say she needs to slow down

the baddest thing around town

She aint nothing a girl you've ever seen before and nothing  
you can compare to a neighborhood whore  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without  
being disrespectful

The way that booty movin i just cant take no more

Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up her clothes  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without  
being disrespectful

Las chicas se fueron a la pista de baile, mientras sonaba una canción muy movida. Leo y rafa casi babeaban de los sexi que bailaban las chicas, pero la fascinación se acabo cuando dos chicos se acercaron a ellas. Uno de los chicos era castaño de ojos azules, delgado y bastante guapo, el otro tenía el cabello negro y ojos negro era de piel morena y de buen cuerpo.

**-hola chicas les gustaría bailar con nosotros **

**-**lucí volteo a ver a karai y esta le dio una señal de aprobación-**esta bien **

(Damn Girl)

Chorus  
Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl  
Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl

Yes i can see her

Cause every girl here wanna be her..

Ohh she's a diva

They feel the same and i wanna meet her

They say she low down, its just a roomer and i dont believe them

they say she needs to slow down

the baddest thing around town

She is nothing a girl you've ever seen before and nothing you can compare to a neighbourhood whore  
I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

-Karai bailaba con el chico castaño mientras que lucí bailaba con el Moreno, ambas se la estaban pasando de maravilla con la compañía de esos chicos. Pero en la planta alta leo y rafa estaban furiosos, casi les salía fuego por los ojos.

**-y ¿cómo se llaman lindas?-** preguntaba el castaño

**-yo me llamo lucí y mi amiga se llama karai **

**-valla que bonitos nombres**-decía el moreno

**-gracias- dijeron las dos **

**-y ¿no viene acompañadas? **

**-no, solo venimos nosotras dos **

**-que les parece si después vamos, a otro lado **

**-no lo sé, ya lo veremos- **

Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl  
Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl

Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl  
Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn you's a sexy bitch, A SEXY BITCH

Leo y Rafael estaban que morían de celos, sobre todo Rafael que ya estaba a punto de ir a golpear al tipo que estaba con lucí, lo único que lo detenía es que su hermano lo tenía agarrado y no dejaba que fuera hacer una tontería. Sin que las tortugas se dieran cuenta lucí se dio cuenta que las estaban vigilando.

**-karai, mira hacia arriba- **

-volteo hacia techo**-¿Qué harán esos dos aquí?**

**-es lo mismo que yo pregunto- **

**-que hacemos- **

**-vamos a ir a ponerlos en su lugar- **

**-chicos vamos al baño enseguida regresamos-**

**-de acuerdo aquí las esperamos- **

Las chicas se fueron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a donde estaban las tortugas. Leo y rafa se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban y se empezaron a preocupar ya que tampoco estaban los otros chicos.

**-a ¿donde se fueron?- **

**-no se ya no las veo- **

**-donde se habrán podido meter **

**-estamos aquí-**decía una pelirroja bastante molesta

Leo y rafa voltearon algo asustados ya que los habían descubierto. Las chicas por el contrario estaban bastante molestas, por el atrevimiento de las tortugas por a verlas ido a vigilar.

**-¡nos podrían decir qué demonios hacen aquí! **

**-bueno nosotros solo…-**leo empezó a tartamudear de los nervios

**-queríamos ver como son este tipo de lugares-**rafa se metió para apoyar a su hermano

**-sí, eso, jeje-**

**-claro y justamente en el mismo lugar donde estamos nosotras, casi a las afueras de la ciudad- **

**-bueno es que nosotros **

**-¡es que nada!- **decían las dos muy molestas

**-miren aquí no vamos a discutir, los esperamos afuera del antro, y ya hablaremos de esto- **

Las chicas se bajaron, y estaban buscando con la mirada a los chicos con los que estaban bailando pero no los vieron así que optaron por irse, por otro lado leo y rafa ya las esperaban afuera del antro, los dos estaban muy nerviosos con lo que les iban a decir a las chicas, ya que no les iban a decir que las siguieron para encontrar la guarida de los del clan, eso ponerse mucho en evidencia y no les convenía.

-**y ahora que hacemos- **leo se movía de un lugar para otro

**- no lo sé a ver que se nos ocurre- **

Llegaron las chicas aun algo molestas**-ya estamos aquí- **

**-ahora si nos van a decir, que demonios hacían aquí- **pregunto molesta karai

**-bueno es que nosotros… **

**-ya se querían saber donde se encontraba destructor, no es cierto-**decía lucí algo irritada por todo

**-bueno es que nosotros- **

**-miren no digan nada, mejor vámonos de aquí, ya se nos quitaron las ganas de estar en este lugar-**miraba enojada karai a los chicos

**-voy por el auto esperen aquí-**lucí se iba a buscar su auto

**-y lo digo también por ustedes-**señalo a las tortugas

**-¿por nosotros?- **dijeron al mismo tiempo

Lucí se volteoa ver a su amiga y a los chicos**-sí, y no traten de escapar-**

**-esta bien-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Lucí fue por su auto, después los chicos se subieron en el al principio había un silencio incomodo. Leo tenía una pregunta que le retumbaba en su cabeza a dónde diablos los iban a llevar, no se pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar.

**-oigan chicas, ¿a dónde nos llevan?- **

**-ya lo verán- **se volteo karai para verlos

**-pero que nos van hacer- **decía un asustado rafa

Al escuchar eso a lucí le salió una pequeña sonrisa con picaría**-los vamos a castigar- **

Leo y rafa se voltearon a ver y tragaron saliva**-glup **

_-en lo que nos metimos leo y yo, a donde nos llevaran estas locas__… _

**Muy bien hasta aquí este capítulo, espero y les a higa gustado el próximo capítulo va estar más interesante. La canción es sexy chick de David guetta. Si tiene una duda o sugerencia o algún reclamo háganmelo saber muy bien yo creo que actualizare más pronto. Sin más los dejo bye bye**


	9. durmiendo con el enemigo

**Hola perdón por la tardanza pero, es que me faltaba inspiración. Pero por fin pude terminar el capitulo espero y les guste. =) **

**Capitulo 8: durmiendo con el enemigo **

Después de un rato de camino, todos iban en silencio, los chicos no querían hacer enfadar mas a lucí y a karai. Solo pensaban en lo que le harían y aun que ellos podían defenderse de cualquier ataque, sabían que se lo merecían por estar espiando lo que hacían. No solo avía fallado sus verdaderos planes ahora les esperaba una tortura. Después de un rato llegaron al departamento de lucí. Las chicas bajaron como si nada, pero leo y raph bajaron temerosos.

-**muy bien dentro de mi departamento podremos hablar bien. Pero ustedes-**señalando a los chicos-**tendrán que entrar por la ventana**

**-pero, no sabemos cuál es la ventana de tu departamento**

**-enserio, pensé que lo sabían, con eso que tienen la maña de espiar a las personas**

**-ya, no estés enojada- **

**-que no esté enojada si ustedes dos…-**no termino porque su amiga la interrumpió

**-ya tranquila, tu adelántate abrir la ventana, yo los llevo al departamento- **

**-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos haya arriba-**dio la última mirada fulminante a los chicos. Y después se dirigió a la entrada del departamento.

**-ustedes dos síganme-**

Los chicos no les quedo de otra más que seguir a karai, esperaban que lo que les esperaba haya adentro no fuera tan malo, después de llegar al quinto piso entraron por una gran ventana. Cuando entraron sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían era un departamento realmente bello, era muy grande y lujoso, nunca habían visto tanto lujo, pero ese encanto se acabo cuando lucí se dirigió a ellos muy molesta.

**-muy bien antes de que les demos su castigo, me van a explicar cómo fue que llegaron al lugar donde estábamos- **

**-lo siento no podemos decirles-**

**-Ho enserio leo creo que no estés en posición de ponerte exigente con nosotras- **karai cruzo los brazos mientras alzaba una ceja

**-no les vamos a decir nada así que hagan lo que quieran- **raph se cruzo de brazos y miro intimidante a las chicas, aunque por dentro estaba que le temblaban las rodillas

**-Ho, con que esas tenemos no- **

**-chicas de verdad que lo sentimos por ver arruinado sus planes, no era nuestra intención. Pero no pidan que les digamos todo-**

**-muy bien, de acuerdo los perdonamos- **

-los chicos sonrieron ante la respuesta de karai-**muy bien entonces nos vamos, adiós **

**-¡hey!, esperen aun no hemos terminado- **

-los chicos detuvieron su caminar, y voltearon temerosos-

**-raph, tu y yo a un tenemos un asunto pendiente-**lucí le dio una sonrisa coqueta y le guiño un ojo a raph, provocando que él se sonrojara-**pero ven en mi cuarto vamos a estar más cómodos-**

Lucí tomo la mano de Raphael, haciendo que se pusiera aun mas rojo después de eso lo metió a su cuarto y se encerraron. Karai y leo vieron la escena un tanto confundidos, y un leve son rojo apareció en ambos al pensar lo que iban hacer esos dos en el cuarto de lucí. Por otra parte lucí sentó a raph en su cama mientras buscaba algunas cosas en su cuarto.

**-**_pero, que estamos haciendo aquí, esto no me gusta, que tal si esta buscando algo entre sus cosas para torturarme, o tal vez sea_**-**un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de raph, la pensar en la otra posibilidad

**-muy bien estás listo-**lucí se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de raph quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios

-raph no hablaba, solo miraba a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras trataba de alejarse de ella, pero ella se acerco más dejando cerca del rostro del chico sus atributos-

**-¿te siente bien?, o ¿quieres una bebida?- **

-raph volteo hacia atrás de la cama y vio que la chica iba a tomar una bolsa, el se puso más rojo por la pena de haberse imaginado otra cosa-**no, no es necesario jajajaja **

**-pero que raro eres-**se alejo un poco de él y se sentó a su lado-**ya entiendo es tu primera vez-**ella se le acerco muy coqueta quedando muy cerca de sus labios

Al escuchar esto, raph se puso más rojo, tanto como el color de su banda-_pero que es lo que esta diciendo esta chica._

**-claro como no me di cuenta, no te preocupes te aseguro que te va a gustar y vas volver a querer hacerlo- **ella le hablaba de una forma muy seductora

-_no espera, yo…-_después el cerro sus ojos esperando lo que viniera_- _

Y después…

(Bueno dejemos a estos dos por un rato _ ahora veamos lo que están haciendo karai y leo)

Leo y karai se encontraban sentados en el sillón, ninguno de los dos hablaba era un silencio bastante incomodo, pero leo decidió romper ese incomodo silencio.

**-Karai, sabes lo que te dije hoy yo…- **

**-basta leo no tienes que decir más, ya te dije que es imposible-**

**-pero karai, yo me quiero acercar más a ti yo sé que no eres mala- **

**-basta, ya te dije que soy muy mala, en cualquier momento voy acabar contigo y con tu familia- **

**-si eso fuera cierto, porque no acabas con migo ahora mismo- **

**-¿a qué te refieres?- **

**-toma-** leo le entrega una de sus katanas a karai-

**-¿Para qué me das esto?- **

**-si tanto quieres acabar conmigo, atraviésame esa kata, yo no pienso meter las manos para defenderme- **

**-deja de estar bromeando leo- **

**-no es ninguna broma, si quieres acabar conmigo, hazlo de una buena vez- **

**-**karai, miro la katana y después a leo que tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando lo que fuera, karai toco la punta de la katana en el pecho de leo, pero al instante ella la dejo caer.

**-no puedo- **

**-ya vez, yo sabía que no eras mala- **

**-no, no es eso, simplemente no puedo acabar contigo si tú no te defiendes, si no, no será divertido-** ella le dio una sonrisa algo perversa

**-claro si tu lo dices-**él le regreso la sonrisa

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y poco a poco se iban acercando los dos estaban a punto de besarse estaban a nada de rosar sus labios, ellos por inercia cerraron sus ojos esperando ese beso que tanto querían los dos, pero el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de lucí los interrumpió, y rápidamente se separaron. Por otra parte del cuarto salieron raph y lucí. Raph estaba completamente rojo, mientras que lucí salía como si nada.

**-con que te referías al tatuaje, que me ibas hacer- **estaba completamente rojo, y esto último lo dijo muy despacio,

**-¿Qué dices? **

**-no nada, déjalo así, jejeje- **

-ella lo miro confundida, pero después capto, lo que él estaba pensando, y una sonrisa coqueta apareció y se acerco a su oído -** si quieres podemos regresar a mi habitación a divertirnos un poco-**

Raph se puso muy rojo y cuando estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta, apareció leo con una sonrisa picara mientras veía a su hermano

-**y bien, que estuvieron haciendo chicos- **

**-no, no hicimos nada malo solo…-**no termino porque lucí lo interrumpió

**-solo hicimos cosas sucias, quieres que te describa todo lo que hicimos haya adentro-**

Lucí miro divertida la reacción de los hermanos, los dos estaban completamente rojos y con la boca abierta mas leo que miraba con asombro a su hermano. Karai se acerco a su amiga y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas de los chicos. Ellos miraron molestos a las chicas, estaban dispuestos a irse pero lucí los detuvo

**-ya, no se enojen. No hicimos nada de lo que estas pensando. Solo le dibuje el cráneo que tiene en el brazo izquierdo **

-leo miro a su hermano, y quedo maravillado, el cráneo que le había dibujado se veía genial-**valla esta súper yo quiero uno igual **

**-claro, si quiere vamos a mi habitación y…-**no pudo terminar porque la mirada fulminante de karai la interrumpió

**-tal vez luego- **

**-claro. Bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir así que…- **

**-Oigan como que ya se van, si todavía no reciben su castigo- **

-los chicos miraron asustados a lucí y a karai-**pero dijeron que ya nos habían perdonado **

**-sí, pero el castigo es el castigo- **

**-Ok, que vamos hacer-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-lucí y karai se vieron por unos momentos y después, lucí se dirigió al refrigerador sacando algunas cervezas-

**-muy bien su castigo será, que se queden con nosotras y se tomen todas esa cervezas- **

**-¡que…! pero nosotros no tomamos, y si llegamos tarde splinter nos va a regañar- **

**-hay pobrecitos bebes, su papi les pega, jajajaja-**las chicas se empezaron a reír a carcajadas

**-ya verán quien es bebe-**raph tomo una de la cervezas y se la tomo de un solo trago

-**Ho… sí que tienes agallas, jejeje- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo**

**-raph, estás loco splinter nos va a matar-**

**-que leo, miedito-**karai le hizo una señal de que si tenía miedo

**-**leo, al igual que raph tomo una cerveza y le dio un trago, pero no como raph-**ahí esta su bebe **

**-muy bien ya nos quedo claro que no son bebes-**las chicas también toman un cerveza y se sientan en el sillón

-**muy bien la siguiente parte de su castigo, es que tienen que cantar karaoke- **

**-pero nosotros no sabemos cantar- **

**-no me digan que tienen miedo bebes- **decían las chicas mientras miraban divertidas a leo y raph

**-pongan la canción que quieran- **dijeron en unisonó

**-muy bien,-**lucí puso la canción y empezó a sonar los chicos ya estaban listos para empezar a cantar

(Leo)

Hermosa reina de sólo dieciocho  
Ella tuvo algún problema consigo misma  
El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a otro  
(raph)  
Conduje millas y millas  
Y acabé a tu puerta  
Te tuve tantas veces, pero de alguna forma  
Quiero más 

(Los dos)

No me importa esperar todos los días  
Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia  
Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y ella será amada  
Ella será amada

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa  
Se que suelo hacerte sentir insegura  
Ya no importa más  
(las chicas miraban divertidas, de verdad que no sabían cantar, era muy gracioso ver como desafinaban, era lago vergonzoso) 

(Raph)  
No siempre es arcoíris y mariposas  
Es el compromiso lo que no mueve  
Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta  
Puedes venir siempre que quieras  
(los dos)  
No me importa esperar todos los días  
Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia  
Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y ella será amada  
Ella será amada  
(Leo)  
Sé donde te escondes  
Sola en tu coche  
Se todo lo que hace que seas quien eres  
Se que adiós no quiere decir nada para tí  
Vuelve y me ruega que la coja cada vez que se caiga

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa  
(los dos)  
No me importa esperar todos los días  
Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia  
Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada  
Y será amada

[en el fondo]  
Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós  
Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós

Yeah  
[dulcemente]  
No me importa esperar todos los días  
Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia

Las chicas no pudieron aguantar más y se empezaron a reír, los chicos las miraban, con algo de vergüenza y enojo, ya que los habían obligado hacer el ridículo.

**-si quieren dedicarse a cantar, mejor no lo hagan porque se van a morir de hambre, jajaja **

**-de que se ríen, ustedes nos obligaron hacer este ridículo-**raph miraba con coraje a las chicas

-**sí, dudo mucho que ustedes canten tan bien-**

Las chicas se miraron y después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-**solo escúchenos-**se levantaron y pusieron la canción

(karai)

Someday I let you in,  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta  
Your mind oh

**(lucí) **

You never met  
a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna  
make you blind

(las chicas empezaron a bailar por el departamneto, mientras que leo y raph quedaban sorprendidos de lo bien que cantaban)

(las dos)

Always want  
What you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't  
Get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
as I'm with you wanna  
Shape ya Boy,  
let's get it started

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Come a little closer,  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

(karai)

So stop trying  
To walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me  
Behind (nooo)

(lucí)

(lucí se le acerco a raph y le dio una sonrisa coqueta, provocando que raph se sonrojara)

You better believe  
I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you are  
The shade and  
I'm sunshine  
( ohhhh )

(las dos)

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

(lucí)

A oooh yeaaah  
ah oooho

Heeey

Hey yay yay  
Yeaaaaah

**(las dos) **

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Come a little closer,  
Come a little closer  
Baby

Yeah if you are  
My baby and I'll  
Make you crazy

Toniiight!

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you,  
Isn't it so exciting?

Wanna shake you,  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy,  
Cause now  
I'm driving

Give it up,  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you've been

Such a shame,  
You don't  
Put up a fight

That's a game  
That we play,  
At the end of the night  
It's the same  
Old story but you  
Never get it right

Give it up!

Wohoooaaaaaaaaa ooooohhhh

Los chicos empezaron a aplaudir de verdad que habían cantado de maravilla.

**-entonces, nosotras no vamos a morir de hambre verdad, jajaja- **

Los chicos solo las miraban un poco molestos- **no, ¿contentas?**

**-casi, todavía nos falta mucho para que su castigo termine- **

Y así paso la noche, todos tomaban y comían botana mientras cantaban y bailaba. Pasaron las horas has que se terminaron la cervezas y la botana. Ya todos estaban muy mareados, no podían ya ni caminar bien.

**-saben todo me da vueltas jajaja –**decía una ya muy borracha lucí

**-esto se siente extraño, jamás me había sentido así, ni cuando me comí esa pizza podrida que me dio Mickey- **

**-qué asco- **

**-sí que asco- **

**-lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a dormir **

**-si yo opino lo mismo- **

Así todos se fueron acostar lucí con raph en su cuarto y leo con karai.

**En el cuarto de lucí**

**-sabes raph, quien lo diría que en este momento valla a dormir con el enemigo, raph, raph- **raph ya se había quedado dormido. Lucí lo miro por un momento y una dulce sonrisa apareció- **eres tan dulce cuando duermes, tanto como un bebe-**y con eso ella también se durmió en los brazos de raph.

En el cuarto de karai

-Karai y leo se acostaron, leo abrazo a karai-**karai, sabes me gustaría mucho que dejáramos de ser enemigos-** y con ese pensamiento leo se quedo dormido

-karai volteo a verlo y no pudo derramar una lagrima-**amí también me gustaría dejar de pelear contigo porque te quiero-** y con varias lagrimas en los ojos ella también se quedo dormida.

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les haiga gustado. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en decirlo se aceptan sugerencias. Muy bien los dejo espero sus reviews si algo les pareció algo negativo para la edad que tienen me disculpo, pero es que así vuela la imaginación jijiji. **


	10. lunes Es hora de ir a la escuela

**Hola aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, ahora actualice más pronto porque necesito terminar esta historia lo más rápido posible. En fin ojala y les guste. **

**Capitulo 9: lunes. Es hora de ir a la escuela **

En el departamento de lucí todo estaba tranquilo los chicos aun seguían dormidos, y no había señal de que alguno lo hiciera. Después de un rato la tortuga mas ruda empezó abrir los ojos, lo primero que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, se alarmo un poco pero después recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, una sonrisa apareció cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que dormía en sus brazos. Pero después algo lo alarmo la hora, se volteo a ver el reloj que tenia lucí en su mueble y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba muy poco para amanecer. El lentamente se alejo de la joven ya dispuesto a irse sintió como unas manos lo tomaban por la cintura.

**-raph, ya te vas- **

**-sí, ya esta apunto de amanecer- **raph estaba algo sonrojado por el abrazo

**-dime, ¿te gusto tu castigo? **

**-supongo, que si-** una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-**sabes algo… me gustas-**ella acostó su cabeza en el hombre de raph. Mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

**-**raph se volteo a ver a la chica a la cara, estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. El pensó que solo estaba jugando, pero en su mirada veía que ella realmente estaba hablando en serio. Pero aun así estaba confundido.

**-estas, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás consciente de que somos enemigos? **

**-**lucí tomo la mejilla de raph y lo miraba de una forma muy dulce-**a mí no me interesa el clan del pie, si me uní a ellos fue porque pensé que iba hacer divertido, y porque karai es mi amiga. **

**-lucí yo…-**no pudo terminar porque un fuerte ruido se escucho en el cuarto donde se encontraban leo y karai. Raphael se levanto a ver lo que había pasado pero una mano lo detuvo.

**-te doy hasta el lunes para que me des una respuesta.**

Raph solo asintió y salió del cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba su hermano, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era una escena muy cómica ya que karai le estaba arrojando todo tipo de objetos que encontraba para golpear a leo mientras el trataba de esconderse para que no le pegara.

**-ya karai, deja de arrojarme cosas, ya te dije que solo nos quedamos dormidos-**leo se cubría la cabeza

**-de todas formas que hacías metido en mi cama, yo no te di autorización para que lo hicieras-**karai tomo el reloj despertador**, **

**- claro que sí, tú fuiste la que sugeriste, que me quedara contigo **

**-eso es mentira- **le arrojo el despertador y le dio en la cara a leo

Raphael solo miraba divertido la escena, no tenía intenciones de interrumpirlos, pero una voz que venía atrás de el hizo que parara karai.

**-karai, ya basta, estas rompiendo mis cosas- **

**-perdón es que este se metió en mi cama- **

**-mira yo no me opongo a que le pegues, por mi hasta lo puedes matar solo, NO ROMPAS MIS COSAS **

-karai dejo de arrojarle cosas a leo, y este se incorporo al ver que ya no le iban a seguir arrojando cosas-**muy bien esta vez te salvaste pero la próxima te hare sufrir por esto-**leo solo trago saliva iba a contestarle pero raph se metió-

**-si como sea, cuando quieras puedes darle una tunda. Pero por el momento nosotros ya nos vamos, porque ya esta apunto de amanecer- **

**-estás hablando enserio raph, ¿porque no me hablaste antes?**

**-porque estaba dormido, por eso no te hable **

**-bueno lo mejor será irnos- **

**-muy bien, adiós chicas no la pasamos muy bien **

**-que bien, aunque tenían que sufrir, no crees karai-**decía lucí con las manos en la cadera

**-ya sufrirán para la próxima-**ella estaba cruzada de brazos, y claramente se veía molesta

**-ok-**dijeron en unisonó y una gotita tipo anime les escurría. Después de eso saltaron por la ventana

-**muy bien, ya se fueron, a hora que hacemos karai **

**-no se tu pero yo me regreso a la cama, aun es muy temprano **

**-tienes razón, pero antes me recoges todo eso-**señalo al desastre que había en el cuarto

**-hay… esta bien-**karai miro el cuarto y con resignación empezó a limpiar el cuanto

-_me pregunto cómo les irá a los chicos_. Y con ese pensamiento lucí se regreso a su cuarto

**En las alcantarillas **

**-raph no vallas hacer ningún ruido cuando lleguemos, con suerte pasaremos por desapercibidos **

**-no tienes que decírmelo ya lose, no soy idiota **

**-no tienes porque hablarme así la culpa es de los dos, por dejarnos llevar **

**-Sí, si, como sea- **

En eso los chicos llegaron a su casa, y con toda la precaución entraron poco a poco, si hacer ningún ruido cuando pensaron, que todos estaban dormidos y que no había ninguna preocupación, las luces de la sala se prendieron dejando ver a un splinter bastante molesto.

**-me podrían decir donde se encontraban Raphael y Leonardo- **

-los chicos se voltearon a ver y tragaron un poco de saliva-**sensei nos creería si le digiéranos que nos perdimos jejeje- **decía un nervioso Leonardo mientras que Raphael se golpeaba la cara por la tontería que había dicho su hermano

**-quiero la verdad ahora, es una orden-** splinter pego el suelo con su bastón bastante molesto

**-hai, sensei-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que agachaban la cabeza

Leo y raph le empezaron a contar todo lo que habían hecho con las chicas. Sería poco si digiera que splinter estaba molesto, estaba realmente furioso, con cada cosa que le decían sus hijos.

**-y eso fue lo que paso sensei-**decía un cabizbajo Leonardo

**-muy bien hijos míos, no son los primeros jóvenes, que se dejan llevar por lo que los demás les diga, eso le pasa a cualquier joven **

**-enserio sensei, nosotros pensábamos que estaba enojado- **decía un alegre raph

**-por supuesto que estoy molesto**-splinter golpeo los pies de los chicos haciendo que se sobaran sus pies-** yo no conozco a ningún padre que estaría feliz de que sus hijos llegaran casi al amanecer, y que para el colmo estuvieron con unas chicas en la casa de una de ellas- **

-**pero sensei, nosotros…- **

**-nada de escusas Leonardo. No puedo prohibirles de que vallan a la superficie ya que hay varios peligros haya arriba y no pueden dejar a sus hermanos solos. Pero olvídense de los comics-**señala a raph-** de héroes espaciales-**señala a Leo-**y de todo lo que les guste y tendrá que limpiar la guarida por un mes.- **

**-sensei, por favor no nos haga esto-**dicen en unisonó

**-que sean dos meses, por replicar mis órdenes y vuelvan a decir algo y serán cuatro, ha y por cierto para ustedes es el doble de entrenamiento**. **Ahora váyanse a su cuarto que les espera un largo día- **

Raph, iba a decir algo, pero splinter hizo una señal, que si decía algo iba hacer mas castigo. Así que opto por mejor irse a su habitación.

**-no puede ser, yo pensé que por ser tortugas mutantes, no me iban a dar este tipo de dolores de cabeza pero tal parece que me equivoque-** splinter volvió a apagar las luces y se fue a dormir

**Lunes en la mañana**

Abril se estaba terminando de arreglar para irse a la escuela, estaba realmente emocionada, ya que extrañaba la escuela. Era cierto que los chicos eran muy divertidos, pero también extrañaba a sus amigos humanos, era cierto que su mejor amiga se había ido, pero el día que se hizo presente otra vez en la escuela, había conocido a una chica realmente genial y esperaba que ella fuera su nueva mejor amiga. Termino de meter algunas cosas en su mochila y se fue a la cocina. En ella ya se encontraban leo y raph preparando el desayuno. Desde que los había castigado splinter ellos eran los primeros en levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

**-buenos días chicos, que tal amanecieron-**se sentó en una da las sillas del comedor

**-buenos días, abril. Pues te diré que…-**leo no termino porque raph lo interrumpió

**-pésimo-**dijo mientras le serbia un plato de cereal con jugo de naranja alado-

**-que mal chicos jamás me imagine que splinter los castigara por tanto tiempo-**decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo y los miraba con pena

**-esto no es lo peor, lo peor es el entrenamiento casi nos deja muertos-**dice raph mientras termina se sienta alado de abril

**-hay… como extraño ver héroes espaciales-**leo miraba el techo, como si fuera ver ahí su programa favorito

En eso hicieron acto de presencia las otras dos tortugas. Cada una se sentó y empezaron a desayunar.

**-abril, hoy es tu primer día otra vez en la escuela verdad- **decía preocupado donnie

**-si donnie, hoy por fin regreso a la escuela- ** abril estaba contenta

-**que genial seria ir a la escuela- **

**-pues tiene sus desventajas Mickey **

**-¿cómo cuales abril? **

**-bueno, te dejan mucha tarea, luego te dejan hacer exámenes sorpresa, los maestros son unos pesados, y hay alumnos que se meten con los demás…- **

**-enserio, abril tienes que tener mucho cuidado la escuela puede ser peligrosa- **

**-tranquilo donnie, no va a pasar nada-**abril toma la mano de donnie mientras que lo mira de una forma muy dulce.

Las demás tortugas miran la escena con algo de diversión. Los dos estaban perdidos en sus miradas. Hasta que no pudieron soltar una pequeña risita

**-¿de qué se ríen chicos?-**pregunta molesta abril

**-no de nada, solo recordábamos, cuando donnie se quedo dormido en la sala y yo lo pinte con marcador, y no se le quería quitar jajajaja- **decía Mickey cayéndose de risa mientras que sus otros dos hermanos hacían lo mismo

**-con que fuiste tú Mickey, vas a ver te voy a… **no pudo terminar porque un grito histérico de abril lo interrumpió

**-demonios, ya es tarde. Bueno chicos los veo al rato adiós-**abril salió del lugar a toda prisa.

**En la escuela **

_Con karai y lucí_

-**karai, ¿en qué salón nos toco? **

**-¡en el 204, ya te dije por decima vez! **

**-perdón es que yo no lo veo- **

**-lo mejor será separarnos para encontrarlo más rápido. ¿Te parece? **

**-de acuerdo- **

_Con abril _

**-204, otra vez el mismo salón, es un milagro que no me haiga encontrado con esas pesadas**

**-valla, valla miren quien tenemos aquí a la mismísima abril o'neil **

**-**cuando abril escucho esa voz quedo paralizada, sentía que las piernas no le respondían, no podía creer, se dio la vuelta para verificar que la persona que estaba atrás de ella era quien creía.

**-no puede ser karai-**ella dio un paso hacia atrás pegándose a la pared

-**la misma, que grato es volverte a ver niña-**karai miro a abril de una forma siniestra

**-karai, que bien por fin encontraste el salón-**lucí llego por atrás de abril

-cuando abril volteo a ver a la otra persona no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la chica que había conocido, ahora todo su mundo se hacía pedazos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

**-a hola abril, también te toco en el mismo salón que a nosotras- **

**-¿ya la conocías lucí? **

**-si la vez que nos fuimos a inscribir- **

**-entonces tienes que saber que ella es abril, la amiga de las tortugas- **

-lucí al escuchar eso se acerco a abril que estaba muy asustada- **valla con que eres esa famosa abril, bien, pues tu y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar-** un sonrisa malévola salió del rostro de lucí mientras que karai la imitaba. Abril estaba realmente asustada

_-que es lo que me ira a pasar- _

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo, como dije al principio voy actualizar más pronto, ya que necesito terminar la historia antes de noviembre espero poder lograrlo. En fin espero sus reviews hasta la próxima **


	11. ¿amigas o enemigas?

**Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Saben estoy algo molesta y pienso aclarar algo pero será hasta el final de la historia.**** Bien como dije el capitulo anterior necesito terminar esta historia lo más rápido posible así que actualizare más seguido. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo =)**

**Capitulo diez: amigas o enemigas **

**-lucí… tu eres parte del clan del pie-**miraba sorprendida a la pelirroja

**-así es querida- **

**-no puede ser… -**sentía que no iba poder aguantar las lagrimas

**-pues créelo. Ella es una de nosotros y a partir de ahora será tu pesadilla-**karai se acerco a ella

**-no puedo creerlo pensé que éramos amigas **

**-¿enserió pensaste eso?-**lucí puso una expresión siniestra 

**-¿qué es lo que me piensan hacer?**

**-solo te romperemos todos los huesos, prepárate para sufrir un poco abril-**dijo karai con una voz llena de veneno

Abril solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe por parte de la que creyó ser su amiga, pero ese golpe nunca llego solo escucho dos risas, al instante abrió los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo eran lucí y karai muertas de la risa.

-_que, que es lo que esta pasando, ¿porque se están riendo?__-_abril miraba con los ojos abiertos la reacción de las dos chicas que tenían enfrente

-**jajajaja, tranquilízate niña no te vamos hacer nada **

**-jajajaja solo estábamos jugando un poco contigo. Además como tú lo dijiste somos amigas **

**-pero eso lo dije antes de saber que eras parte del clan del pie **

**-oh entonces, vamos a dejar de ser amigas solo porque soy parte del clan. Eso si me molesta **

**-**abril trato de escapar pero karai se interpuso en su escape-**glup-**trago un poco de saliva

**-tú y yo aun no hemos terminado, aun tengo un asunto que tratar contigo "amiga" **

**-¿qué es lo que quieres? **

**-ya que eres amiga de las tortugas, puedes hacer algo por mi **

**-jamás te revelare, donde se encuentran. Aun que me golpees **

**-valla sí que tienes agallas niña, esa chica por poco y me gana y tú la estas retando a golpearte valla que eres tonta **

**-tranquila karai esto es entre mi "amiga" y yo. No, no necesito la ubicación, ya me encargare después de ellos… **

**-**_que es lo que quiere esa chica esto me esta dando mala espina-_abril miraba intrigada a lucí

**-te doy 15 dólares si me consigues una foto de Raphael haciendo algo vergonzoso**

Cuando abril y karai escucharon eso casi se caían de impresión, mientras que una gota tipo anime escurrían por su frente.

**-como que una foto lucí, pensé que de verdad les ibas a pedir la ubicación de esas tortugas o otra cosa que nos ayudara a su captura. Pero solamente le pediste una foto-**karai le gritaba bastante molesta a lucí, mientras abril veía la escena algo divertida

**-ya tranquila karai, como si deberás quisieras capturar a los chicos, mejor di que tu también quieres una foto de leo**

-karai se puso completamente roja y solo se volteo para que no pudieran notar su sonrojo-

-**entonces que abril, ¿aceptas mi oferta? **

**-estás loca, yo no le podría hacer eso a raph, sería algo muy humillante para él y es mi amigo y…-**

**-te doy 20 – **lucí le ofreció 20 dólares abril

**-trato hecho,- **abril tomo el dinero y lo metió a su bolsillo-**mañana te traigo tu foto- **

**-vale, ves que bueno es hacer negocios conmigo. Entremos al salón antes de que nos ganen esos tres lugares-**

_Lucí se metió al salón, yo iba atrás de ella cuando alguien me tomo de mi blusa cuando me di la vuelta me sorprendí de ver quién era, era karai algo sonrojada y con 20 dólares en su mano quien me los dio _-**espero que esa foto sea realmente buena-** _eso fue lo único que me dijo y se metió al salón donde se sentó delante de lucí. Me dejo un poco confundida pero después capte a lo que se refería. Ella también quería una foto. Realmente no acepte el dinero porque yo confiara en ellas, si no para estar cerca de ellas y confiaran en mi y ver cuáles sean sus planes, tal vez ella quieran hacer lo mismo, pero yo también puedo jugar su juego. Y también puedo aprovechar este dinero para darle algo lindo a donnie, ya que siempre es tan lindo y atento conmigo y…_

**-abril no piensas venir a sentarte-**decía una molesta lucí

**-si ya voy-**abril se sentó alado de lucí

_**-**__Abril se sentó a mi lado me pregunto qué tanto hacia ella parada en la entrada del salón quien sabe es un poco rara. Probablemente ha de pensar que quiero estar a su lado porque quiera saber más de las tortugas y no se equivoca quiero saber más de mi querido raph aaaa-_

**-hey lucí ¿qué tienes? **

**-que, ha, no tengo nada, ¿porque me preguntas karai? **

**-porque estas babeando y tienes una cara de idiota enamorada **

**-oyes que grosera eres-**

**-solo digo la verdad- **

**-aja, sabes criticar pero no ves lo tonta que te ves tú cuando piensas en leo **

**-retira eso-**

**-porque solo digo la verdad. ¿Acaso te duele que te diga lo tonta e idiota que te vez? **

**- bueno al menos yo no hablo dormida. Y digo cosas vergonzosas como oh Raphael como me gustas, oh ha Raphael que bien besas…**

**-¡retira eso tonta!**-lucí se levanto de su asiento

**-¡oblígame rara!-**karai se levanto quedando cara a cara con lucí

**-ok pues prepárate, para la golpiza de tu vida bobanarda**

**-**lo ultimo saco de onda a karai no entendía porque la había llamado así**-¿porque bobonarda?**

**-por el idiota de tu novio-**

**-que él no es mi novio. Y si hablamos de idiotas el tuyo es más idiota-**

**-**lucí iba golpear a karai pero abril la detuvo 

**-ya chicas no se peleen. Todos en el salón se les están quedando viendo **

**-**karai y lucí voltearon a ver a sus compañeros quienes las veían de manera rara. Ellas se pusieron algo rojas por la pena-

**-ves lucí todos nos miran raro por tu culpa **

**-por mi culpa, si tu fuiste la primera en ofenderme **

**-si claro, ahora échame la culpa de tus idioteces **

**-ya chicas, no se estén peleando son igual que leo y raph siempre peleando por todo. Parecen niñas chiquitas **

-lucí y karai se voltearon a ver y se volvieron a sentar bastante molestas

Abril solo suspiro resignada a ver a las chicas con los brazos cruzados y echando humo por la cabeza. _-__no cabe duda, son las chicas ideales para leo y raph. No hay por quien irle siempre peleando por todo-_Pero una voz fastidiosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Cuatro chicas se acercaron a donde estaban sentadas abril, karai y lucí**-Valla, valla, valla. Miren a quien tenemos aquí a la poca cosa de abril y a sus insolentes amigas- **decía una rubia de ojos grises

**-**cuando escucharon esto lucí y karai vieron a las chicas que estaban ahí ese comentario las había hecho enojar más de lo que ya estaban.

**-estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero que vulgares son-**decía una chica de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos

**-pero que se puede esperar, de las amigas de abril tan poca cosa como ella-**decía una chica castaña con los ojos color miel

**-pobrecitas, no se ustedes pero yo creo que hay que enseñarles modales- **decía una chica de cabello negro y con pupilentes color verde

**-Aurora, jazmín, Miranda y Betty. Yo que pensé que no las iba a ver-** abril hablaba con fastidio al ver a las chicas que mas odiaba

**-¿tu las conoces lucí?- **decía karai hablándole al oído a lucí para que no escucharan las arpías

**-sí, cuando nos venimos a inscribir. Estaban molestando a abril y me encargue de ellas-**contestándole del mismo modo

**-ya veo, hay que darles una lección no crees **

**-claro, pero no podemos dejar que nos suspendan el primer día **

**-y ¿porque no? **

**-porque se la van agarrar con abril y no va a poder con ellas**

**-¿entonces qué sugieres?**

-**que todo se vea como un accidente **

**-jajaja, ¿como con tu maestra? **

**-Exacto jajaja. Pero no ahora mira como las alejo- **

**-oigan ustedes bola de arpías, si no quieren problemas, mejor váyanse **

**-y que nos vas hacer, nos vas a golpear, como lo hiciste conmigo- **

**-en primera no te golpee Betty, solo detuve tu puño con in poco de fuerza, y en segunda no pienso rebajarme a golpear algo tan insignificante como son ustedes cuatro- **

**-que dijiste maldita zorra-**aura iba golpear a lucí pero karai se interpuso, deteniendo su golpe

**-tranquila niña, no voy a dejar que le pegues-**

**-valla otra poca cosa, cada vez se hacen más, parecen plaga-**decía una molesta aurora

**-**karai miro molesta a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella, y apretó mas el puño de aurora haciendo que la chica se empezara a quejar del dolor-**retira eso si no quieres que tu mano se rompa en dos pedazos **

**-jamás, me voy a retractar de lo que dije- **

**-de acuerdo tú te lo buscaste-**karai apretó con más fuerza haciendo que la chica callera al suelo gritando de dolor mientras que karai tenía una sonrisa algo sicópata

**-maldita zorra déjala en paz-** decía Miranda que estaba dispuesta a alejar a karai de su amiga

**-karai basta deja que se valla, no vale la pena que gastes tus energías en ella-**abril puso una mano en el hombro de karai para que soltara aurora

-karai soltó la mano de la chica, aurora rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso alado de sus amigas-**van a ver malditas, las voy a reportar con el director **

**-jajajaja y ¿qué le vas a decir?**-decía lucí mientras se ponía alado de sus amigas

**-que esa maldita estuvo a punto de romperme la mano-**señalando a karai

**-pues yo no veo que te haiga dejado una marca-**decía abril señalando la mano que tenia sobándose aurora

**-¿pero cómo?, su amiga ** **tomo con mucha fuerza a aurora ¿cómo es posible que no tenga nada?-**estaba muy asombrada Jazmín al igual que sus amigas

**Es un secreto ahora váyanse si no quieren que de verdad les rompamos una mano-**lucí miraba divertida la reacción de esas chicas

**-ya no las pagaran-** aurora y sus amigas se fueron a sentar a sus lugares, bastantes molestas

**-valla pensé que en este país no existían este tipo de chicas, pero ya veo que si- **

**-pero, son solo basura, así que no hay que preocuparse por ellas- **

**-tienes razón lucí. Por cierto te perdono por haberme ofendido hace rato **

**-perdón, ¿me perdonas? la que debería perdonarte soy yo **

**-y ¿porque supones eso? **

**-¿Por qué tu empezaste a ofenderme? **

**-si claro, tú siempre eres la víctima-**

**-claro ya que la ofendida soy yo- **

**-ya chicas dejen de pelearse- **

**-ahora mira quién habla la chica perfecta- **

**-¡¿Qué?! **

**-sí, tu siempre tienes que ser la voz de la razón, eso es fastidioso**

**-ahora se la agarran con migo, pero que infantiles son las dos. Cuando sabemos que la que empezó con todo esto fue karai **

**-¡¿qué?! Ahora se ponen en mi contra- **

**-si-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-ahora verán- **

Karai empezó a corretear a lucí y abril por todo el salón, hasta que el maestro entro. En ese momento las chicas se detuvieron pero al mismo tiempo se resbalaron haciendo que cayeran. Una vez en el suelo se empezaron a reír, captando las miradas de todos los que estaban en el salón

_-no sé si sean mis amigas o mis enemigas. Lo único que sé es que este año va hacer diferente a los demás… _

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo aclaro**realtmntfan **si fueras tan fan como dice tu nombre dejarías de fastidiar a los otros fans, si no te gusta mi historia no comentes y ahórrame** **el desgaste de estar leyendo tus comentarios baratos, créeme que si a ti no te gusta mi historia no me va a quitar el sueño hay personas que si les gusta. De antemano quiero agradecer a las otras personas por sus comentarios =D. Si se pregunta porque karai se esta volviendo tan rápido buena, bueno es que yo no creo que sea mala además este personaje me gusta mucho, por eso la volví un personaje principal. bueno nos vemos para la próxima bye**


	12. ¡Guerra de comida!

**Hola les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Después de tanta fiesta por fin puedo escribir jiji. Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alientan para seguir escribiendo =). Bueno aquí la continuación **

**Capitulo 11: ¡Guerra de comida! **

Las horas de clase siguieron normal después de la pequeña pelea de las chicas y por fin había llegado el almuerzo. Las chicas salieron del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería de la escuela…

**-valla sí que tengo hambre- **

**-como no vas a tener hambre. Si te quedaste dormida y no desayunaste**

**-ya karai déjame en paz. Además que me criticas si tu tampoco desayunaste porque también te quedaste dormida **

**-sí, porque a una niña rara dijo que iba a poner el despertador, y al final se le olvido todo por estar mirando ese estúpido programa de héroes especiales **

**-no es estúpido. Es un gran programa **

Abril miro intrigada a lucí**-espera. ¿Lucí te gusta héroes espaciales?**

**-sí. ¿Por qué? **

**-es que a leo también le gusta- **

**-enserio, no puedo creer que le guste ese programa tan malo- **

**-y yo que pensé que ibas a cambiar de opinión. Ya que a tu novio también le gusta-** lucí agarro de los hombros a karai y le dio una sonrisa picara

Karai se aparto de lucí **-¡que no es mi novio!**- ella se sonrojo un poco

**-valla, no sabía que te gustara leo karai-**abril le dio una sonrisa traviesa

**-bueno, tanto así como gustar, como que… -**karai se puso roja como un tomate-¡**que no me gusta!**

-lucí se puso alado de abril-**tranquila, no le diremos nada de tus sentimientos hacia el-**lucí junto sus manos e hizo un suspiro de una manera cómica

**-jajaja, si no te gusta porque te pones tan nerviosa cuando hablamos de el- **

**-bueno, yo…** karai se puso nerviosa y se puso roja, pero no tanto

**-**abril y lucí juntaron sus manos y empezaron a cantar-**son novios, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle, se quieren se aman jajajaja- **las dos casi se caían de la risa

**-par de locas-**karai se fue caminando echando humo por la cabeza

**-espera karai, no te enojes era una broma** –

Lucí y abril corrieron para alcanzar a karai. Después de un rato tratando de hacer que karai las perdonara llegaron a la cafetería, pidieron su desayuno y se fueron a sentar.

-¿**pero que es esta cosa?-**señalando a una masa de color café

**-creo que es el pastel de carne- **dice abril mientras mira su almuerzo

**-pensé que en este país servían cosas mejores- **

**-guacala se ve horrible a la escuela donde iba no servían cosas tan asquerosas- **

**-acostúmbrate, aquí dan el peor almuerzo-**

**-pues a mí ya se me quito el hambre-** karai retira la charola del almuerzo

**A mí no pero prefiero no comer nada a que me haga daño esto-** lucí también retira la charola

**-pues ya somos tres, por eso comí antes de venir a la escuela-**

**En otra mesa de la cafetería **

**-mira aurora ahí están las desadaptadas esas**-señalando la mesa donde se encontraban lucí y las demás

**Si jazmín ya las vi-**

**Hay que encontrar una manera de deshacernos de ellas no creen-**

**-estoy totalmente de acuerdo miranda. Y sobre todo esa tal lucí no la tolero- **

**-valla Betty no sabía que tuvieras a tu odiada favorita- **

**-claro, la odio tanto como tú odias a abril-**

**-no se preocupen amigas ya nos encargaremos de ellas, y sobre todo esa tal karai. Nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo en el salón-**aurora se sobo la mano que le había lastimado karai

**-vamos chicas, ellas no son tan malas. Es que ustedes las provocaron, si no las hubieran molestado en el salón no habría pasado nada- **

**-**Betty se levanto de su silla-¡**diana de que parte estas, estoy harta de que siempre defiendas a los perdedores!**

-Miranda tomo del brazo de diana, y la tiro al suelo con brusquedad-**tal vez porque se siente identificada con ellos **

**-**jazmín se puso alado de Betty- **pues claro, ella es tan patética como esas tres, no saben que ella es más patética. Siempre tratando ser una buena chica, pero ella es basura- **

Diana empezó a llorar jamás se imagino que sus amigas le digieran tantas cosas horribles. Todos en la cafetería estaban viendo esta escena sobre todo una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ahí

**-hay que ir ayudarla- **abril se levanto de la silla

**-sí, pobre chica me da algo de lastima- **lucí iba a levantarse de la silla pero karai no la dejo

-**ustedes dos no van hacer nada, se sientan y se callan. No nos vamos a meter, esa chica es una de esas descerebradas- **

**-pero ella…**abril no pudo continuar porque karai la interrumpió

**-nada de peros abril, ella se puede defender sola… **

**En otra mesa de la cafetería **

**-**aurora se puso de pie y tomo su botella de jugo y se la derramo en la ropa de diana-** bueno que esperaban de una chica que no tiene mama. Que lo único que hace es dar pena. Por eso su padre nunca esta con ella, es tan patética que ni su padre la quiere jajaja.**

Cuando karai escucho eso sentía que la sangre le hervía. No pensó ni dos minutos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba ocurriendo todo el espectáculo. Lucí y abril también estaban bastante molestas y también se dirigieron a la mesa. Diana estaba llorando en el piso aurora había abierto una herida, ella le había contado todo, lo mucho que había sufrido cuando su madre había muerto y lo distante que se había vuelto su padre tras la muerte de ella. Ella sintió un ardor en el cuello. Betty le había arrancado el dije de su cuello.

**-tú ya no eres más una de nosotras, solo eres una perdedora mas de esta escuela-**aurora tomo la charola de su almuerzo y se la iba aventar a diana, pero una mano se lo impidió.

**-si fuera tu, yo no haría eso-**karai apretó con fuerza la mano de aurora haciendo que soltara la charola en la mesa-

**-otra vez tu. Es mejor que no te metas basura-**aurora se soltó del agarre de karai y se puso alado de sus amigas

**-estamos hartas de ver como tratan a esa chica como basura-**lucí señalo a diana

**-y ustedes que se meten, no es asunto suyo-**grito muy furiosa Betty

**-nos metemos, porque no vamos a dejar que le sigan haciendo daño-** abril se puso alado de karai

**-ya sé porque se meten. Es que entre basura se apoyan no es así**-Miranda se empezó a reír seguidas de sus amigas

**-sí que son molestas, bola de descerebradas- **karai se acerco a las arpías con intención de golpearlas, pero lucí la detuvo

**-espera karai tengo una mejor idea-**una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro

**-así y cuál es esa idea tuya-**

**-esta.-**lucí tomo algo de la comida de la charola de aurora y se la arrojo a Betty-**¡guerra de comida! **

Todos en la cafetería se empezaron a aventar comida para ellos era algo muy divertido pero para ciertas chicas era como una batalla. Karai y abril también le arrojaron comida a aurora y a Miranda. Estas se molestaron mucho y trataron de también arrojarles comida pero ellas eran muy rápidas y esquivaron toda la comida que les aventaron con la charolas que estaban en la mesa y todas se les regresaron a ellas. Una de las comidas iba directamente hacia diana y ella al tratar de defenderse le cayó en la cara a jazmín provocando que esta se molestara y tratara de golpearla.

**-niñita estúpida me pagaras lo que me acabas de hacer-**jazmín tomo a diana del cuello de su blusa, estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada pero alguien se interpuso

**-no voy a dejar que la golpees estúpida me entendiste-**karai tomo del brazo a jazmín y le aplico una llave haciendo que se empezara a quejar de dolor

**-¡suéltame maldita!-**jazmín se quejaba y trataba de soltarse de su garre hasta que karai la soltó

**-esto no se va a quedar así-**aurora y sus amigas salieron de la cafetería bastante molestas y sucias

**-te encuentras bien-**abril le extendió una mano a diana que se encontraba en el suelo llorando

**-gra…gracias-**diana tomo la mano de abril y se levanto del suelo

**-tranquila ya no llores todo va estar bien-**lucí trataba de consolar a diana

**-ya niña no vale la pena llorar por unas amigas tan estúpidas como las que tenias-**karai estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba algo molesta a diana

**-karai, no seas tan mala-**abril regaño a karai

**-karai, tiene razón abril. Diana tienes que ser mas fuerte si no quieres que esas tipas te vuelvan hacer daño-**lucí se puso alado de karai. Diana solo asintió con la cabeza y se limpio las lágrimas

**-lo mejor será salir de aquí antes que llegue un maestro-** karai se fue caminando seguido por lucí y a abril. Diana solo se quedo mirando hasta que karai se volvió a voltear-¿**vas a venir o no? **

**-si-**diana corrió para alcanzar a las chicas. estaba muy feliz...

-_no sé ni porque ayude a esta chica, tan poco entiendo cómo me hice amiga de lucí y de abril. Se supone que abril es mi enemiga y que lucí solo la tenía que tratar como una compañera en el trabajo en la lucha contra splinter y las tortugas, para poder vengarme y darle esa satisfacción a mi padre. Tal vez por eso ayude a esta chica porque me sentí identificada con ella, no solo con ella si no con lucí y abril. Las cuatro perdimos a nuestras madres, no sé si ellas también sufran por el padre que tienen pero al menos diana y yo sí. No sé en qué momento me volví tan blanda, se supone que mi carácter tiene que ser fuerte, que no tengo que confiar en nadie, tengo que desconfiar en las personas, y nunca revelar mi lado sensible. No se tal vez he cambiado desde que llegue a este país y sobre todo cuando lo conocí a él, supongo que él es el culpable de que me haiga hecho tan blanda. Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de haberlo conocido porque él me hace feliz…_ _tu mi querido leo_

**Muy bien chicas hasta aquí. Si tienen alguna queja sugerencia o una opinión es bien recibida claro opiniones buenas no malignas jajaja. Prometo actualizar pronto, sobre todo gracias por sus reviews soy muy lindos y me hacen feliz =) buenos nos vemos para la próxima**


	13. tarde de chicas

Hola** a todos como lo prometí, aquí esta la continuación, espero y les guste. Gracias por sus reviews son muy alentadores. Sin más los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 12: tarde de chicas **

Después del incidente de la cafetería las clases siguieron normales. Bueno excepto porque el grupo de las arpías miraban con odio a las chicas. Pero por fin llego la salida todos estaban contentos porque las aburridas clases por fin habían terminado, pero en especial una peli roja que moría de hambre.

**-por fin se acabaron las clases, no recordaba que la escuela fuera tan aburrida- **

**-bueno, hoy pasaron muchas cosas, sobre todo la guerra de comida, tenemos suerte de que nadie nos delato que nosotras empezamos-**

**-sí, abril pero por poco casi manda a detención a lucí, por su comportamiento en el salón de clases- **

**-es cierto. lucí te agradezco mucho por el lugar que me conseguiste a lado de karai, pero creo que no fue la forma correcta de tratar a ese chico- **

**-o vamos no es para tanto, el es un debilucho- **

**-sí, claro…-**karai solo levanta una ceja

**Flash back **

Todos entraron a salón de clases, después de un desastroso almuerzo. Diana ya se había cambiado de ropa, por un pans , una playera y unos tenis que por suerte tenía en su casillero, para la clase de gimnasia.

abril miro a diana-**qué bueno que tenias un cambio de ropa- **

**-sí, es para la clase de gimnasia, pero no recordaba que hoy no teníamos clase-**

**-y por cierto ¿dónde te vas a sentar?**

**-no lo sé karai, mi lugar era haya atrás, pero…**

**-tu tranquila yo me encargo de esto- **

**-¿qué piensas hacer lucí?**

**-ya lo veras abril- **

En una silla se encontraba un chico tipo nerd leyendo su libro, el se sentaba a lado de karai. En eso lucí le quito el libro al chico.

**-oyes regrésame mi libro- **

**-te lo regreso, si te quitas de esta silla y te vas haya atrás- **

**-olvídalo, niña quien te crees para mandarme- **

**-mira nerd, te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas, si no te quitas te vas arrepentir-**

**-pues no te tengo miedo-**el chico estaba muy confiado-_que me puede hacer una niña, solo trata de darme miedo pero no lo va a lograr_

-**valla no sé si eres muy valiente, o muy estúpido pero no digas que no te lo advertí-**lucí agarro al chico por el cuello de su playera y lo aventó al suelo derribando varias sillas y después le arrojo sus cosas a la cara. Se acerco al chico este muerto de miedo trato de alejarse de ella, pero ella lo volvió agarrar por el cuello de su playera y lo puso hasta la altura de su cara-**mira idiota espero que te haiga quedado claro quién manda aquí, si me vuelves hacer enojar te juro que te aventare por la ventana ¡te quedo claro! **

**-sí, pero por favor no me hagas daño-**el chico se cubrió la cara con sus manos-

**-vale, ahora largo-**

Lucí lo soltó. Y el chico corrió hasta el lugar donde antes estaba diana. Todos en el salón miraron con mucho miedo a lucí. Mientras que sus amigas se pegaban la frente en manera de frustración por la acción de su amiga.

**Fin del flash back **

**-y al final el chico te acuso con la orientadora, y casi te mandan a detención- **

**-sí, pero eso no pasó diana- **

**-y ¿cómo lograste, para que te soltaran de detención?-**

**-fácil abril, no hay nada que el dinero no arregle jejeje-**

**-como no lo sospeche antes y que hiciste con el chico-**

**-bueno querida amiga karai, esa es una respuesta muy fácil, si lo quieres encontrar esta en su casillero- **

Todas cayeron de espalda por la respuesta. No les sorprendía que lo a higa metido en su casillero si no la manera tan fresca en como lo decía

**-hay que ayudar ese chico- **dijeron abril y diana al mismo tiempo

**-no ustedes dos no se mueven de aquí-**karai se interpuso en su camino

**-¿pero porque?-**diana y abril estaban un poco confundidas

**-porque a los soplones, y a los chillones se merecen eso y más-**lucí se puso alado de karai

**-mejor vallamos a comer, yo muero de hambre-** karai jalo a diana y abril hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela-

**-¿pero a donde karai?- **

**-pues a un centro comercial- **

**-lo siento chicas pero yo no puedo ir-**

**-¿Por qué no abril?-**diana miro triste a abril-

**-lo que pasa, es que me dijeron que después de la escuela me fuera rápido a la casa- **

**-tranquila abril, aplica la misma mentira que yo aplicaba cuando vivía con mi papa- **

**-y ¿Cuál es esa lucí?- **

**-mándale un mensaje a cualquiera de los chicos y diles que vas a llegar tarde, porque tienes un trabajo en la biblioteca y ya-**

**-¿pero el primer día?- **

**-dile que el maestro es muy exigente y ya, es mas dame tu celular-** lucí le quito el celular a abril y rápido escribió el mensaje y se lo mando a donnie-**ya esta toma-**lucí le regreso el celular

**-pero, pero- **

**-ya abril, lo hecho esta hecho- **karai miro un poco irritada la escena

**-tranquila abril, ya verás que todo va estar bien. Además estoy muy feliz de que vallas con nosotras-**diana agarro de las manos a abril y le dio una dulce sonrisa a abril que hizo que se tranquilizara

**-bueno, esta bien y ¿cómo nos vamos a ir?**-

**-pues en nuestras motos-** karai y lucí aparecieron con sus motos ya montadas y con casco.

Abril y diana solo tragaron saliva y se pusieron el casco, diana iba con karai y lucí con abril. Después de un agitado y largo viaje por moto llegaron a la plaza comercial de central parck. Cuando se bajaron de la moto abril y diana empezaron a besar el suelo.

**-ya no es para tanto-**karai se bajo de su moto y miro divertida a las chicas

**-que no es para tanto, por poco nos atropella un camión de basura-**diana y abril comentan al mismo tiempo

**-pero no paso nada, ya tranquilas las dos y entremos-**lucí entro primero al centro comercial seguida por karai, y hasta el ultimo las espantadas diana y abril

Después de un tiempo de recorrer el centro comercial, por fin llegaron a la zona de comida, donde lucí pidió cuatro órdenes de hamburguesas, con papas y refresco. Puso las ordenes en la mesa y las chicas agarraron cada quien su orden y empezaron a comer todas menos diana quien las veía sorprendida, cosa que extraño a las tres chicas

**-que te sucede diana, ¿no te gustan las hamburguesas?**-

-**no es eso abril, lo que pasa es que estaba acostumbrada, a que cuando venia al centro comercial aurora y las demás comían ensaladas y refresco dietético- **

**-**cuando lucí y karai escucharon eso, se soltaron a reír a carcajadas-**jajajaja **

**-¿Qué es tan divertido chicas?-**abril miro confundida a las chicas-

**-es que yo pensé que esas arpías no podían ser más superficiales pero me equivoque- **

**-bueno diana, con nosotras no va hacer así, nosotras comemos de todo- **

**-bueno, es que están tal delgadas yo pensé que también comían cosas dietéticas-**

-abril, karai y lucí se quedaron viendo y después abril contesto-**es que nosotras tenemos un ejercicio especial que no hace bajar muy rápido de peso **

**-valla, que maravilla. Bueno mejor hay que comer yo también tengo hambre-**

Diana y las demás terminaron de comer, pagaron y decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Pero la atención de abril se fue en una tienda de caballeros, donde en el mostrador se veía una linda bufanda de color morado. Por alguna razón esa bufanda le recordaba a donnie. Cuando miro el precio se sorprendió costaba 40 dólares justo lo que había ganado por las fotos que le tenía que dar a lucí y a karai. Cuando las chicas voltearon a ver a abril se sorprendieron de ver que abril estaba perdida viendo la tienda de ropa para hombres.

**-**lucí se acerco a abril-**que piensas comprar algo de esta tienda **

**-sí, esa bufanda-**abril señalo la bufanda-

-**es una linda bufanda, pero vamos a entrar. No te la vallan a ganar-** las chicas entraron a la tienda. Abril pidió la bufanda y la pago, una vez fuera de la tienda llegaron las preguntas acerca de para quien iba hacer esa bufanda

**-oyes abril, ¿esa bufanda es para tu novio?-**diana miro picara a abril

-abril se puso roja-**no, yo no tengo novio **

**-entonces para quien es abril, ya se para un chico que te gusta-**

**-no, tampoco lucí, es para un amigo-**abril seguía algo roja

**-ya se, es para el flacucho ese llamado dónatelo ¿no? **

**-**abril se puso roja como tomate-**si, como lo sabes karai **

**-bueno, no hay que ser un genio, para saber que es para él- **

**-aaaa, con que si, abril. Te gustan los altos verdad- **

**-este, yo…- **

**-te deseo mucha suerte con ese chico abril, ojala y sean muy felices- **

**-ya abril confiesa ¿hasta dónde has llegado con él?-**lucí abrazo a abril

-abril, se puso muy roja y sobre todo nerviosa. Pero una salvación llego cuando vio un local de videojuegos-**miren un local de videojuegos vamos jejeje-**abril corrió a la tienda dejando a unas chicas muy decepcionadas ya que querían saber más de su relación con donnie

Las chicas entraron al local empezaron a jugar todo tipo de juegos, ellas eran muy buenas en todos los juegos sobre todo en el juego de baile. Muchas personas se empezaron a reunir para ver lo bien que bailaban las chicas. Todas tuvieron puntuación perfecta, todos en el local empezaron a aplaudir. Ellas siguieron jugando los demás juegos hasta que abril al ver la hora, casi le daba un infarto. Ya eran las 6:30pm y tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de los chicos.

**-me van a matar- **

**-que te pasa abril-**diana se acerco muy confundida

**-ya son las 6:30, me van a matar en mi casa**

**-**se acercaron karai y lucí. Cuando escucharon la hora se sorprendieron-**que tarde es, como paso esto- **

**-no lo sé, pero ya tengo 30 llamadas perdidas. Han de estar muy preocupados- **

**-tranquila abril, ahorita te llevo a tu casa- **

**-**abril alzo una ceja por el comentario de lucí-

**-bueno cerca de allí- **

**-sí y yo llevo a diana- **

**-vale entonces vámonos- **abril fue la primera en salir del local

Las chicas se dirigieron al estacionamiento, una vez allí lucí y abril subieron a una moto, karai y diana en otra. Después se dirigieron cada una en una dirección diferente. Abril estaba muy nerviosa, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio que ya estaba a una cuadra de llegar a la coladera donde siempre entraba.

**-aquí esta bien lucí- **

**-Vale-**lucí estaciono la moto

**-toma-**abril le entrego el casco a lucí**-gracias por traerme **

**-no es nada abril, por cierto dame tu número de teléfono- **

**-claro, es…-**no termino porque lucí se lo arrebato y anoto el numero en su celular

**-también mi número de teléfono esta registrado en tu celular, por cierto no se te olvide mi foto- **

**-no, jejeje. Bueno me voy- **

**-vale, nos vemos maña y suerte con los chicos-**lucí arranco su moto y se fue de ahí

-_creo, que al final de cuentas no son tan malas, pero aun así no puedo confiar mucho en ellas, ya que son del clan del pie. Pero algo me dice que su amistad es sincera espero que este en lo correcto. No quiero equivocarme._**los chicos me van a matar-**abril se metió a la alcantarilla con la esperanza de splinter no la castigara como a raph y leo

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo, si tienen duda de los diálogos de quien los dice, me avisan para corregir eso. De ante mano muchas gracia por leer mi historia. Espero sus reviews. Ha y los de la escusa de la biblioteca de verdad que esa nunca falla jajajaja. Bueno hasta la próxima **


	14. besos mojados

**Hola, espero que disfruten este capítulo **

**Capitulo 13: besos mojados **

_-Iba caminando por las alcantarillas, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que me iban a decir, no solo por la segura regañada, si no también, no sabía cómo iba a conseguir las fotos, solo esperaba que en algún momento leo y raph se descuidaran e hicieran algo penoso, si no me iría realmente mal, sobre todo con las amigas que me cargo aun me pregunto si esta bien lo que estoy haciendo.-_

Cuando entro a la guarida lo que vio no lo podía creer, es como si dios la hubiera escuchado y le haiga otorgado esa gran oportunidad. Y es que esa escena era sumamente graciosa, estaba leo con una escoba utilizándola como micrófono mientras cantaba, al igual que raph solo que este traía un plumero y ambos tenían un paliacate en la cabeza y un mandil bastante afeminado. Ella rápidamente saco su celular y sin dudarlo saco una foto a cada quien. Los chicos no notaron su presencia hasta que abril no aguanto más y dio una peque risita. Los chicos apagaron la música y con un gran sonrojo voltearon a ver a abril.

**-abril…cuanto tiempo has estado viéndonos- **

**-este… acabo de llegar leo- **mintió

**-¿viste todo lo que estábamos haciendo?-**leo, estaba muy nervioso

**-solo cuando estaban cantando ¿Por qué?-**abril soltó una risita, cuando recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes

**-no, por…-**leo, no pudo terminar porque raph lo interrumpió

-Raph se acerco a abril y con la mirada más atemorizante miro a la peli naranja**-no le vallas a decir a nadie, si no te la veras con migo- **

**-**abril solo trago saliva y negó con la cabeza-

**-tranquilo raph, no creo que abril sea capaz de delatarnos- **

**-pues eso espero-**raph dejo el plumero, el mandil y su paliacate en el sillón y se fue a su cuarto

**-no te preocupes abril, ya sabes cómo es raph-**

**-si…-**_y ahora que hago, si le mando la foto a lucí raph me va a matar, pero si no le mando nada a lucí ella me va a matar, pero que dilema. Dios porque me meto en tantos problemas .que mala racha, ni modos le tendré que mandar la foto a lucí, al menos si raph trata de matarme donnie y los chicos me defenderán en cambio quien me defendería de lucí es más seguro que karai se le uniera, no pues ni modos. Ojala leo y raph me perdonen-_

**-¿abril, te pasa algo? **

**-he, que, no nada leo, solo recordé que tengo que mandarle, algo a una compañera de clases-**

**-ok, por cierto el maestro splinter esta muy preocupado, porque no habías vuelto **

**-pero le mande un mensaje a donnie explicándole el porqué iba a llegar tarde- **

**-lo sé, pero lo mejor será que vayas a verlo. Esta en el dogo- **

**-gracias leo voy a ir a verlo- **

**-no es necesario abril, aquí estoy-** splinter se coloco atrás de abril y en su voz se mostraba algo de enojo. Cuando leo vio a su maestro entrar prefirió retirarse a su cuarto

Abril asustada se dio la vuelta**-maestro splinter. Hola jejeje- **

**-ahora si abril, explícame porque llegaste tarde-**

**-bueno, como dije en el mensaje estaba en la biblioteca haciendo tarea-**abril trato de ocultar su nerviosismo, y trato de sonar lo más convincente

**-de acuerdo, pero se supone que saliste a las 2:00 y llegaste a las 6:30, ¿que mas estuviste haciendo aparte de hacer tarea? **

**-bueno… la verdad, es que también me fui a comer, llevábamos bastante tiempo haciendo el trabajo, y nos dio hambre. Y aparte lo que tuve que caminar de la escuela a la guarida, por eso llegue tan tarde- **abril sonó tan convincente que hasta ella se lo había creído

**-abril, ¿me estás diciendo la verdad?-**splinter miro muy serio a abril, como si tratara de descubrir algo en su mirada

**-si maestro, yo nunca le metería-**mintió

**-de acuerdo abril, te creo ahora puedes ir a terminar de hacer tus deberes y después te quiero ver en dogo, para empezar tu entrenamiento-**splinter salió de la sala y se dirigió al dogo

-cuando abril se aseguro de que splinter se había ido a su cuarto se hecho en el sillón soltando un suspiro de alivio- _perdón splinter no quería mentirte, pero no puedo contarle a nadie de que soy amiga de la hija de destructor_-abril saco su celular y le mando las fotos a lucí-** ya no hay marcha atrás-**abril se quedo un rato en el sillón mirando el techo y después se fue a su habitación

**Con lucí y karai **

**-valla, que tarde es, lo mejor será que no arreglemos para ir a ver a tu papa karai- **

**-nunca me imagine que no íbamos a tardar tanto en el centro comercial- **

**-y que lo digas. Y ¿cómo te fue con diana cuando la llevaste a su casa?-**

**-no la lleve, tomo un taxi y se fue, supongo que le dio miedo ir en moto- **

**-supongo que…-**su celular la interrumpió. Saco su celular y cuando vio era un mensaje de abril el mensaje que le había llegado casi hacia que se callera del sillón-

**-¿Qué te pasa rara?- **

**-mira karai jajaja ben jajaja****a ver esto jajaja-**

Karai se acerco a lucí y cuando vio la imagen que estaba en su celular se cayó al suelo de la risa-**jajaja al parecer esa niña si cumplió con lo prometido **

**-sí, espero que no le haiga ido mal en su casa-**

**-pues si ojala. Pero a las que se les va ir mal va hacer a nosotras si no nos apuramos- **

**-de acuerdo-**

Las chicas se levantaron del sofá y cada una se fue a su respectivo cuarto. Ya en su cuarto lucí tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje, después de eso se acostó en su cama y miro hacia el techo, y así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que se levanto para poder darse un baño.

**En las alcantarillas**

Abril se encontraba afuera del laboratorio de donnie, estaba algo nerviosa y en sus manos tenía un pequeño paquete.

-_que hago, debería entrar pero es que me da mucha pena, me pregunto si le gustara mi regalo, espero que sí, y si no… __-_abril agacho la cabeza de forma triste_-__lo mejor será que vuelva más tarde quizás esta ocupado_-abril ya se iba pero en eso la puerta del laboratorio dejando ver a un donnie algo cansado. Cuando él la vio se sorprendió un poco y leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro-

**-abril, hola ¿cuándo llegaste?, ¿estás bien no te paso nada?, ¿qué tal la escuela?, ¿ya comiste?**

-donnie hablo tan rápido que apenas abril le pudo entender-** llegue hace poco, estoy bien no me paso nada, estuvo genial y si ya comí- **

**-que bueno abril perdón por no recibirte, pero es que estaba en un nuevo proyecto- **

**-no te preocupes donnie yo entiendo- **

-donnie se percato de que abril tenía algo en las manos-**que es lo que traes ahí **

**-**abril se puso algo roja-**este… nada-**abril escondió atrás de ella el regalo

**-como no, yo acabo de ver que lo escondiste- **

-abril dio un suspiro y se sonrojo mas-**toma-**le dio el regalo

**-**donnie se puso rojo-**¿es para mí?-**donnie estaba incrédulo, estaba realmente feliz

**-sí, esa es una de las razones por las que llegue tarde espero y te guste-**

-donnie rápidamente abrió su regalo y cuando vio la linda bufanda casi lloraba de la alegría-**esta increíble, gracias abril-**el sin pensarlo abrazo a abril, ella de inmediato se sonrojo. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que había hecho se separo de ella-**perdón- **

-ella solo negó con la cabeza y se acerco a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, cuando él se dio cuenta se sorprendió mucho pero no quiso preguntar, estaba muy feliz, poco a poco los dos se estaban acercando, por inercia ambos cerraron los ojos estaban a punto de besarse, cuando sus labios casi se rosaban alguien le tiro una bolita de papel a donnie haciendo que los chicos se separaran.

**-tortolitos, dice el maestro splinter que vallan al dogo- **

Ese alguien había sido raph. Cuando los chicos escucharon la palabra "tortolitos", se pusieron realmente rojos, y voltearon a ver a otro lado. Después se fueron al dogo sin decir ninguna palabra**. **En el dogo ya se encontraban todos.

**-muy bien hijos míos, se preguntaran porque les habré llamado ¿no es así? **

**- si es sobre la lámpara rota yo no la rompí- **

**-¿de qué lámpara estás hablando miguel ángel? **

**-**todos voltearon a ver a Mickey-** entonces no era de la lámpara que rompí con mi patineta- **Mickey se tapo la boca

-splinter solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación-**ya hablaremos de eso más tarde miguel ángel. Lo que les quería decir que al parecer el enemigo se esta volviendo más fuerte, así que las horas de entrenamiento se extenderán **

-todos se quejaron, pero splinter les dio una mirada atemorizante, haciendo que los chicos se callaran-** ya se pueden retirar-**todos se levantaron para irse-** excepto tu miguel ángel ahora me vas a explicar el asunto de la lámpara- **

-Mickey suspiro resignado y se quedo para escuchar el regaño de su maestro mientras que los demás salían del dogo

**-que bien, ahora van hacer mas hora de entrenamiento, voy a caer muerto- **

**-estoy contigo raph, pero no podemos quejarnos ya sabes cómo nos va si rezongamos-**

**-sí, ya se nos va a castigar como la otra vez- **

**-Exacto- **

**-yo realmente lamento su situación chicos, ustedes ya tenían más entrenamiento y ahora esto- **

**-pero vuélvanse a ir de fiesta- **

Leo y raph le dieron una mirada asesina a donnie. Raph le iba a contestar pero el ruido de su T-phone lo interrumpió. Cuando miro era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido, el mensaje decía así

**Te dije que tenias, hasta hoy para decidirte**

**Espero que la respuesta sea satisfactoria, sino **

**Quieres que te mande al hospital. Bueno te veo a las **

**10:00pm, en el edificio de la otra vez te espero puntual si no **

**Quieres que te marque mi puño en tu rostro **

Ha raph se le marco una sonrisa cuando leyó en mensaje, el pensó que era broma pero ahora veía que iba enserio

**-que pasa raph, ¿qué te mandaron?** –pregunto donnie

**-nada, al parecer se equivocaron de numero y me mandaron un mensaje-** raph se fue a su cuarto dejando a todos algo confundidos

**En el departamento de lucí **

**-ya estoy lista-**lucí traía puesto el traje de la otra vez solo que ahora tenía el cabello sujetado por dos coletas-

**-yo también-**karai salió con su armadura de siempre

**-¿y el traje que yo te regale?-**

**-no, pensaras que me iba a volver a poner eso- **

**-bien, no te lo pongas, pero juro que no te vuelvo a regalar nada-**lucí se fue a la cocina.

Karai suspiro resignada y se regreso a su cuarto. Después de un rato salió con la ropa que le había regalado lucí.

Esto sorprendió a lucí **-pensé que no te lo ibas a poner-**

**-ya ves que si, mejor vámonos que mi papa ha de estar molesto, porque no hemos ido hace dos días **

**-vale-**

Las chicas se subieron a sus motos y después de un largo viaje en moto, llegaron a la guarida del clan del pie. Una vez allí se dirigieron en donde se encontraba destructor.

**-karai, porque no has venido a entrenar-**en la voz de destructor se escuchaba un gran enojo

**-si he estado entrenando señor- **

**-así, y en ¿dónde?- **

**-en mi departamento. Yo tengo un…-**no pudo terminar lucí porque destructor la interrumpió

**-no estoy hablando contigo, así que deja de meterte en las conversaciones que tengo con karai- **

**-lo siento-**lucí se había molestado pero decidió no decir nada

**-escúchame karai, que esta sea la última vez que no vienes a entrenar. Espero que tus amistades –**volteando a ver a lucí-**no** **sean un impedimento para tu misión en esta ciudad ahora váyanse no necesito de su servicio-**

**-si señor-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo**, **las dos salieron del lugar. Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que destructor miraba con odio a lucí

**-esa mocosa es un obstáculo para mis planes, pero ya me encargare de ella- **

**En uno de los callejones de la ciudad **

Las tortugas se estaban enfrentando con el krang, la pelea había sido un poco complicada, no porque fueran muy fuertes si no que habían sido bastantes, pero por fin pudieron librarse de ellos

**-que ya se acabaron, que decepción- **

**-pero admitirás, que costó eliminarlos-**

**-no son solo basura- **

**-miren chicos soy un krang jajaja**- Mickey tomo uno de los robots

Todos voltearon a ver hastiados a Mickey, raph le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Provocando la molestia en Mickey

**-¿Por qué me pegaste raph? **

**-porque eres un tonto- **

**-ya chicos no se peleen. Mejor regresemos a la casa, ya son casi las 10:00 **

**-**cuando raph escucho la hora, se sorprendió y se puso algo nervioso. Su cita con lucí era a las 10:00 y el edificio donde quedo con ella aun quedaba algo retirado

**-adelántese ustedes. Yo tengo que ir hacer otra cosa-**raph se fue rápido del lugar dejando a sus hermanos, algo sorprendidos

**- y a este que le pico- **

**-no sé, pero lo mejor será seguirlo- **

**-pero no sabemos qué dirección tomo leo- **

**-entonces nos separaremos donnie. Y Mickey ¡deja de jugar con los robots del krang!**

**-ok, ok, que carácter, ya te pareces a raph- **

**-como sea. En marcha**

Las tortugas se dividieron, para encontrar a su hermano fugitivo. Leo buscaba por unos de los edificios cuando sintió que una katana pasaba alado de el

**-¿Quién esta ahí?- **

**-acaso ya no te acuerdas de mí-** de las sombras apareció karai

**-karai-**leo se sorprendió y como si fuera a causa de un hechizo su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo acostumbrado

**-la misma- **

Karai empezó atacar a leo, con una patada que le dio en la cara haciendo que la tortuga cayera al suelo, este se sobo el rostro, karai volvió a atacar pero el rápidamente esquivo su ataque, y así empezó un pelea entre ellos dos, entre patadas y golpes y ataques con las katanas. Después de un rato de pelea se empezaron a cansar hasta que sintieron una gota caer por su rostros

**-ya empezó a llover, lo mejor será que dejemos esta pelea para otro día karai- **

**-que pasa leo, le tienes miedo a la lluvia o es que tienes miedo de que te gane- **

**-para nada, entonces que la pelea continúe - **

**En otro edificio **

Raph llego al edificio y de inmediato empezó a buscar a la chica con la mirada, al ver que no estaba su mirada cambio a una triste

**-pensé que no ibas a venir- **

**-**cuando raph escucho su voz volteo hacia a tras-** ya ves que si **

**-mira ye empezó a llover, todo por tu culpa me voy a mojar- **

**-no me digas que tienes miedo de mojarte- **le dijo en forma de burla

**-jajaja, yo tener miedo, mejor dicho ¿tú tienes miedo?-**la chica se acerco a raph quedando a poco distancia de el

**-yo no le tengo miedo a nada, y meno a esto-**raph tomo por la cintura a lucí acortando toda la distancia que había entre ellos dos

**-entonces esto es un sí-** lucí miro coqueta a raph, mientras que una de sus manos pasaba atrás del cuello del chico

**-y tú qué crees-**

Raph beso a lucí al principio era un beso algo tímido y torpe, pero mientras la lluvia caía con más intensidad el beso se hacía más apasionado y más profundo, para ellos era realmente satisfactorio aquel beso, solo se separaron por la falta de aire, ya los dos estaba realmente mojados pero a ellos eso no les importo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos como si buscaran lo que el otro pensaba. Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, lucí se despego de los labios de raph para llegar a su cuello donde le dio una mordida, este en vez de quejarse por el dolor soltó un gemido de placer, a hora le tocaba a él hizo también lo mismo y provoco la misma reacción que le causo a el después se volvió apoderar de los labios de la chica. Se sentaron en piso del edificio mientras disfrutaban de ese momento tan lleno de pasión.

**En otro edificio **

Karai y leo seguían con la pelea, estaban los dos realmente cansados, lo único que los refrescaba era la lluvia que caía, cuando leo le iba a dar un golpe a karai, este se resbalo y cayo arriba de la chica, les había dolido a los dos, pero eso se les olvido cuando se miraron a los ojos, ellos no se miraban con odio, o con rencor, ellos se miraban de una forma especial una combinación entre tristeza y amor. Poco a poco leo se fue acercando a los labios de karai, ella en vez de separase de el cerro los ojos esperando aquel beso, por fin llego al principio ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar el beso, pero se fueron adaptando hasta que el beso se volvió apasionado y realmente intenso, ninguno de los dos quería romper con él, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran

**-karai, te quiero-**leo la iba a volver a besar pero karai lo empujo

**-esto no pudo haber pasado leo- **karai se levanto del suelo

**-¿Por qué no?, ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que me quieres, al igual que yo te quiero a ti **

**-y que te hace pensar eso, un beso no significa nada- **

**-pero karai…-**leo iba a tomar su mano pero karai se quito

**-que te quede claro algo Leonardo, tu y yo somos enemigos y no puede haber nada entre nosotros-** karai salto del edificio dejando a un muy triste Leonardo

**-pero yo te quiero karai-** leo no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas

-por su parte karai también iba llorando mientras se dirigía al edificio donde compartía el departamento con lucí. Cuando llego lucí ya se encontraba adentro, al igual que ella estaba completamente mojada.

**-¿de dónde vienes karai?- **

**-no preguntes- **ella tenía la cabeza agachada

**-karai, estas llorando. ¿Qué te paso?- **

**-que, que me paso, quieres saberlo- **

**-**lucí dijo que si con la cabeza-

**-¡pues me bese con leo, y fue el mejor beso de todos, pero soy una estúpida porque me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y no puedo descuidarme de esa manera!-**karai lloraba desconsoladamente

**-**lucí se sorprendió, ella sabía que para karai era más difícil porque su venganza se oponía a su felicidad y sobre todo estaba su padre jamás la dejaría ser feliz con leo. Lucí abrazo a karai-**todo va estar bien karai **

-_karai correspondió mi abrazo y siguió llorando por un rato hasta que el cansancio le gano y se quedo dormida en el sillón. Ahora me encuentro sentada en el balcón de mi departamento mirando las estrellas, por fin había parado la lluvia y gracias a eso me dejo mirar el bello cielo nocturno, en mi mano se encuentra aquel dije en forma de copo de nieve, aun recuerdo como lo obtuve, tú me lo diste. Me gustan los días lluviosos pero los días nevados son mis favoritos, como a ti… a pesar del tiempo aun te sigo buscando, que tonta ¿no? No puedo evitar la melancolía y el llanto se apodera de mí, me pregunto si esto esta bien… _

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capitulo, creo que me quedo algo cursi y dramático pero eso era la idea jajaja. Muy bien prometo actualizar pronto, espero sus reviews hasta la próxima bye bye **


	15. dilan y ricardo sabor a chocolate

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo pero antes de todo quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews. ****Gracias a pacificgirl, ****I Love Kittens too****, leona. Ntf, yinu 25 y Lizet. ****Gracias a todas por leer mi historia. Y lizet, no te preocupes sobre leo y karai, falta mucha historia y hay muchas sorpresas y también sobre la relación de raph y lucí no crean que ya todo esta bien, van a pasar por muchos problemas. Pero no les cuento más mejor lean la historia jijiji. Espero que no me maten por este capítulo, ojala y les guste tanto como a mi jiji.**

**Capitulo 14: secretos rebelados, y chocolate **

Abril se encontraba en la cocina terminando de desayunar, en la cocina se encontraban sus amigos. Todo estaba muy normal excepto que leo y raph estaban actuado algo extraño. Leo se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que raph estaba haciendo bromas, platicando estaba de muy buen humor, cosa extraña en el. Esa actitud la habían tomado ya desde hace una semana.

**-donnie, a estos dos ¿qué les pasa?-**susurrando

**-no se abril, hace una semana que se empezaron a comportar extraño-**hablando de la misma forma

**-de que tanto hablan geniecito- **Raphael se le acerco 

**-no, nada importante, solo que hoy estas de muy buen humor- **

**-si raph, que fue lo que te sucedió para que estés de tan buen humor- **

**-que, a no es nada solo tuve una buena noche, solo eso- **

**-hace una semana que te comportas así, parece como si algo bueno te hubiera pasado **

**-**raph se estaba poniendo nervioso, nadie sabía de su relación con lucí-**no me pasa nada abril, bueno nos vemos al rato me voy a mi cuarto**-se fue de la cocina

**-extraño-**dijeron donnie y abril al mismo tiempo 

**-oyes leo tu también has estado actuando algo extraño, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- **

**-nada donnie-**leo se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto

**-ustedes no sienten que no estamos perdiendo de algo-**Mickey se acerco a los otros dos

**- si-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

**-me gustaría discutir más de este asunto, pero tengo que ir a la escuela- **

**-que te vaya bien abril- **

**-oyes, me podrías traer más papas, es que las que me trajiste ayer se me acabaron- **

**-de acuerdo Mickey. Adiós chicos- **

**-adiós abril –**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Abril llego a la escuela y a la primera persona que se encontró fue a diana, que cuando la vio la recibió con una linda sonrisa.

**-buenos días abril, ¿cómo amaneciste?-**

**-muy bien ¿y tú?-**

**-también muy bien. Abril no has notado que lucí y karai se están comportando algo extraño-**

**-¿extraño?, a ¿qué te refieres? Ellas siempre se comportan extraño jajaja-**

**-jajaja, pero más extraño- **

**-eso es posible- **

**-¿enserio no has notado su extraño comportamiento? **

**-bueno ahora que lo dices lucí se ve distraída y algo soñadora, mientras que karai siempre esta triste y perdida en sus pensamientos- **

**-si, yo creo que…-**no pudo terminar porque alguien la abrazo por detrás

**-hola, chicas que tal su mañana- **

**-hola lucí-**dijeron abril y diana al mismo tiempo

**-¿a qué se debe ese buen humor?-**

**-he, no por nada solo una buena noche. Mejor entremos al salón-**

**-**_**la misma contestación que raph ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos?-**_

**-**karai se acerco a donde estaban diana y abril-**buenos días karai-**diana le dio con una linda sonrisa

**-hola-** karai se fue directo al salón

**- tienes razón diana esto es muy extraño-**diana y abril se fueron a tras de karai

Las chicas se acomodaron en su lugar, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego su maestro, y tuvieron que dejar su conversación para la hora le almuerzo.

**-buenos días jóvenes- **

**-buenos días-** todos en el salón contestaron

**-hoy vamos a ver parábola- **el maestro escribió unas cosas en el pizarrón hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

**-perdón, profesor por interrumpirlo pero es que le tengo una noticia a los jóvenes**

**-no hay problema señor director, pase- **

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que les venían a decir

**-muy bien chicos, perdón por la interrupción, pero el día de hoy vienen a tomar clases dos jóvenes, por favor trátenlos bien. Pasen chicos no sean penosos-**

En eso dos chicos entraron. Uno era alto, moreno, de ojos color miel y de muy buen cuerpo y era algo guapo, el otro era un poco más bajo, ojos color negro y muy simpático y también era moreno. Cuando lucí los vio casi se caía de la silla

_-que hacen estos dos aquí. Y cuando pensé que mi vida iba hacer más tranquila- _casi se le salían las lágrimas de la frustración

**-ellos se llaman dilan-**señalando al más alto-**y Ricardo-** señalando al más bajo

**-por favor chicos tomen…**- no pudo terminar el maestro porque en un instante los chicos fueron a abrazar a lucí dejando a todos confundidos y boquiabiertos

**-o lucí te extrañamos tanto-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-lucí se separo de los dos y a cada uno le dio un zape-**me pueden explicar par de idiotas que hacen en new york **

**-**los chicos cayeron al suelo mientras se sobaban sus cabezas y lloraban de una manera graciosa-** perdón lucí pero es que te extrañábamos mucho bua buu bua-**

**-así es no podemos vivir sin ti bua bua bua-**

**-ya cálmense ustedes dos están haciendo el ridículo-**lucí miro nerviosa a todos en el salón todos estaban atentos a lo que hacían los chicos incluso los maestros

-los chicos al instante tomaron el un pie de la chica y se abrazaron a el-**no, nos vamos a levantar hasta que nos perdones bua bua bua **

**-sí, si no nos quedaremos de esta manera bua bua bua- **

**-esta bien los perdono, pero ya levántense **

Los chicos al instante se levantaron y dejaron de llorar. Ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos los que estaban ahí.

-**este si mucho drama, ahora jóvenes tomen un lugar- **

**-yo me siento a tras de lucí- **tirando al chico que estaba sentado atrás de ella

**-y yo alado de dilan-** también tirando al chico

**-oigan que les…-**los chicos no pudieron terminar porque dilan y Ricardo los miraban, con una mirada que decía si dices algo te matare. Los chicos solo tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a sentar a otra silla. -por su parte lucí solo se lamentaba en silencio por la escenita de sus amigos-

**-tus amigos son muy divertidos lucí- **

**-tú crees diana-**esta solo dejo caer su cabeza, en su mesa

Después de las largas clases por fin ya había llegado el almuerzo. Lucí y las chicas ya estaban en la cafetería platicando de cosas sin sentido cuando llegaron dilan y Ricardo.

**-hola chicas ¿nos podemos sentar?- **

**-NO-**contesta lucí de mala manera

**-gracias que lindas-**los chicos se sientan ganándose una mirada de odio de lucí

**-oyes lucí, porque no nos presentas a tus amigas-** dice dilan mientras mira coqueto a las chicas

**-no quiero- **

**-ha no seas mala por favor, por favor-**los chicos empiezan hacer berrinche en la mesa

**-ya esta bien ella es karai, abril y diana. Contentos- **dice muy molesta lucí

**- hola chicas mucho gusto nosotros somos…-**Ricardo no pudo terminar porque abril los interrumpió

**-sí, ya los sabemos ustedes son Ricardo y dilan- **

**-sí, y ¿ustedes son muy unidas a lucí?- **

**-pus si, somos mejores amigas-**dice diana con una linda sonrisa, mientras se gana la mirada incrédula de las chicas

-los chicos se miraron y después empezaron a llorar-**bua, bua, bua **

**-pero que les pasa a ustedes-**dice karai mientras los mira algo hastiada

**-es que, es que estamos muy felices de que por fin lucí tenga amigas- **

-lucí al escuchar esto, se ahogo con su comida-**oigan ustedes dos par de descerebrados, no empiecen a decir cosas extrañas **

**-esperen un momento quieren decir, que lucí nunca ha tenido amigas- **

**-así es amiga peli naranja, ella nunca ha tenido amigas-**dilan toma un sorbo de su bebida mientras tiene una mirada triste

**-lo que pasa es que todas las chicas de nuestra anterior escuela le tenían miedo porque era muy agresiva- **Ricardo también ponía una cara triste

**-pero después nos conoció, y dejo de ser anti social para volverse una chica cool- **

**-sí, su vida cambio gracias a nosotros- **

**-ustedes dos-**lucí señalo a los chicos. Estos al ver la cara enojada de la chica se abrazaron y empezaron a temblar de miedo-**me las van a pagar así que empiecen a correr-**

Los chicos empezaron a correr por toda la cafetería, mientras que lucí los iba correteando. Los chicos lloraban desconsoladamente mientras que lucí sacaba humo por la cabeza la escena era tan graciosa que todos en la cafetería no podían evitar reírse.

**-no se ustedes chicas, pero a pesar de que lucí les diga cosas feas a esos chicos, se ve muy feliz de verlos- **

**-enserio diana. Más bien yo veo que los quiere descuartizar, y no la culpo **

-**no, karai yo creo que diana tiene razón lucí es una chica complicada, pero sé que esta feliz de ver otra vez a sus amigos además va hacer muy divertido tenerlos con nosotras jajaja- **

Y entre risas, golpes, un horrible almuerzo y unas clases sumamente aburridas por fin el día de clases había terminado. Así que los chicos se reunieron afuera de la escuela.

**-que les parece si vamos al cine- **

**-me parece una buena idea, ustedes que opinan chicos- **

**-encantados de ir, con una chicas tan lindas como ustedes- **

**-que galantes, pero no nos interesa- **

**-y tú qué dices lucí, ¿quieres ir?-**

**-me encantaría diana, pero es que tengo cosas que hacer- **

**-como que, rara- **

**-pues cosas karai, no preguntes- **

**-pero lucí estuvimos tanto tiempo separados, por favor vamos- **

**-no- **

**-por fis…-**los chicos ponían sus caras de cachorritos

**-he dicho que no, pero vallan ustedes. No les vendría mal conocer la ciudad. Karai te los encargo- **

**-¡que! Y ¡porque a mí!- **

**-porque eres la que más se parece a mí, y si estos tontos-**señalando a los chicos-** hacen alguna estupidez, tú te encargaras de ellos-**

**-no sé, yo creo que…-** no termino porque lucí le puso su cara de cachorrito-**esta bien iré**

**-tranquila nena, te la pasaras muy bien conmigo-** dilan puso una mano alrededor del cuello de karai

- karai tomo su mano y la torció. Haciendo que el chico se quejara del dolor-**creo que va hacer una noche muy larga… **

Las horas pasaron, abril le había pedido permiso a splinter, este con mucho trabajo la dejo ir por otro lado, karai trato de convencer a lucí de que los acompañaran, pero fue en vano ya que ella solo decía que tenía cosas que hacer, por fin llego la hora acordada ya todos estaban en el cine, bueno menos lucí.

**-Hola chicos- **

**-hola-**dicen todos al mismo tiempo

**-entonces al final no vino lucí- **

**-no, trate de convencerla, pero siempre me contestaba que tenia cosas que hacer-**

**-ella es muy cruel, nosotros viajamos desde una ciudad lejana y ella no nos quiere ver bua bua bua **

**-sí, ella es muy mala. Bua bua bua-**los chicos voltearon y se dieron cuenta que las chicas ya se habían adelantado. Así que corrieron para tratar de alcanzarlas

**En el departamento de lucí**

**-ya casi es la hora espero que no se demore mucho- **en eso escucho que alguien toco su ventana

-**hola, preciosa me esperaste mucho- **

**-solo un poco, pero entra- **

**-**raph entro al departamento, y lo primero que hizo fue darle un pequeño beso a su novia-

**-y ¿karai? **

**-fue al cine, va a tardar un poco **

**-valla, que bien. y ¿que era el regalo que me ibas a dar?**

**-¿ya tan rápido lo quieres?- **

**-bueno es que tu dijiste que…-**lucí tapo su boca con un dedo y le dio una sonrisa picara

**-voy por el regalo, tu ponte cómodo-**lucí sentó a raph en su sillón. Este no puso peros solo miraba con picaría el caminar de la chica. Después de un rato la chica salió de su cuarto.

**-muy bien este es tu regalo-**lucí abrió la mano y en ella había lo que parecía un lápiz labial

**-¿un labial?, ¿y eso como se usa o qué?-**

**-este no es un lápiz labial cualquiera, esta hecho de chocolate**

**-¿chocolate? **

**-sí, mira así es como se utiliza, primero mojas un poco el chocolate, después mis labios y lo aplico sobre ellos. Ahora tú tienes que quitármelo **

**-este…, yo-**raph estaba algo nervioso, y no podía articular palabra

**-tranquilo solo vas a comer chocolate- **

**-bueno, solo es chocolate- **

Lucí se inclino un poco para quedar a la altura de raph, raph empezó a lamber el contorno de los labios de lucí, una vez que termino siguió con un apasionado beso, solo se separaron por la falta de aire, se quedaron viendo por un rato los dos estaban muy rojos.

**-es dulce- **

**-¿ya terminaste? Puedes hacerlo tantas veces quieras **

**-entonces una vez mas no vendría mal**

**-entiendo. Una orden de dulces va saliendo **

**-¿dulces? **

**-si dulces- **

**-¡oh dulces!-**raph estaba muy feliz.-**espera lucí**- Le izo una seña a lucí para que se sentara en sus piernas-**ven a sentarte aquí **

Lucí se puso roja, pero accedió a sentarse en el lugar que le dijo.

**-lo hare por ti-**raph le empezó a poner el chocolate en los labios de su novia-**algo como esto **

**-estas muy concentrado cariño- **

**-estuve nervioso… nunca he puesto lápiz labial-** dejo el labial en la mesita de centro

**-¿enserio?, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta jajaja- **

**-que graciosa. Pero lo más importante, realmente quiero comenzar a comer ese chocolate ¿puedo?**

**-sí, puedes empezar- **

Raph empezó a besar a lucí primero fue un beso tranquilo, pero como pasaba el tiempo el beso se izo más apasionado y más profundo. Raph metía sus manos adentro de la blusa de lucí, solo paraban por momentos por la falta de aire, pero no paraban de besarse-

_-esto esta mal, no puedo dejar de besarla. No sabía que besar podría llegar hacer tan dulce. No sé cómo termine esto pero no creo y no quiero dejar de parar… _

_-estoy empezando a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo, ya no me importa donde más me lame o me toque…_

**-ahora voy a ponerle a tu lengua así se que sácala por favor-** lucí saco su lengua y raph le puso en medio de la lengua

Raph y lucí siguieron con el beso, cada vez sus respiraciones se hacían más pausadas y agitadas la temperatura en la sala empezaban a subir. En un movimiento lucí quedo debajo de raph el con delicadeza él le desabrocho la blusa, de sus labios se fue a su cuello dando pequeños besos, sacando suspiros en la chica, el regreso a su boca y sus lenguas empezaron a jugar-

_-Esta chupando mi lengua, que es esto, se siente tan bien…._-lucí empujo un poco a raph por la falta de aire-**espera déjame descansar un poco-**

Pero raph solo la dejo descansar un poco, y la volvió a besar, el beso era interminable, era realmente apasionado, nada podía romperlo, o eso creían

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a karai y a abril-**Lucí ya regrese, adivina quien…-**karai no termino porque al instante se puso roja, y con la boca exageradamente abierta, al igual que raph y lucí que miraban la puerta donde habían entrado las chicas. Lucí por inercia empujo a raph que se cayó del sillón y se pego en la cabeza.

**-nosotras… no vimos nada-**karai y abril serraron la puerta otra vez

**-¿no que karai, había ido al cine? **

**-no pensé que iba a llegar antes-**lucí se acomodo la blusa y se sentó en el sillón al igual que raph**- ya pueden pasar **

**-raph, que demonios haces aquí, y sobre todo que demonios hacías-**abril estaba realmente molesta

**-abril, ni me digas nada tu también estas aquí, nunca le dijiste al maestro splinter que ibas a ir al cine con karai ¿verdad?**

**-este, bueno yo-**abril estaba nerviosa

**-pero, yo no estoy saliendo con el enemigo- **

**-no, pero eres amiga de ellos-**

-abril se quedo callada y suspiro resignada- **lo mejor será irnos **

**-opino lo mismo, ya me arruinaron la velada- **

**-sabes, que después de esto, le tenemos que decir a los chicos- **

**-si ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro que nos van a regañar a los dos- **

**-sí, ya lo sé-**

Abril y raph se fueron a la ventana, atrás de ellos estaban lucí y karai. Raph antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso a lucí, ganándose los abucheos de las otras chicas. Después de eso abril y raph se perdieron entre la noche

**-con que cosas que hacer verdad- **

**-perdón, pero si era muy importante- **

**-si tanto como dejarme con tus estúpidos amigos- **

**-perdóname- **

**-que se le puede hacer. Y dime que tal besa**

**-jajaja, bueno con decirte que me prende con un beso jajaja**

**-jajaja, ok que declaración tan fuerte- **

**-jajaja vamos a dormir- **

**-ok- **Las chicas cada una se fueron a dormir a su respectiva habitación.

**Muy bien hasta aquí espero y no me maten por la escena de lucí y raph. Si no les gusto me lo dicen para no hacer escenas más de este estilo, aun que creo que ya no va haber más, la escena del lápiz labial no es originalmente mía, es de un anime que se llama kiss x sis, yo le hice uno que otro ajuste pero casi es lo mismo. Sin más los dejo cuídense y espero sus reviews. Les dejo el link de la escena por si a alguien le interesa verlo ** watch?v=N4YNdqPXHcI


	16. el secreto detrás de la nieve I

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estaba enferma y no me sentía con ganas de escribir. Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews, recibí muchos diciendo que ojala destructor no le hiciera nada a lucí, a esa persona me gustaría mucho decirte que no lo le va hacer nada, pero eso no lo puedo decir, porque pierde sentido la historia. También me dijeron sobre si pueden bajar mi historia y por mí no hay ningún problema es más que bueno que les guste****. Sin más los dejo con este capítulo espero sea de su agrado. **

**Capitulo 15: el secreto detrás de la nieve I**

_**-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿que estoy haciendo en este lugar?-**_lucí camina sin rumbo en un parque, cubierto de nieve, mira por todos lados pero no ve a nadie**-**_**¿Dónde habrá ido la gente?**_**-**en ese momento la silueta de una persona se empieza hacer visible, cuando lucí lo ve comienza a correr para alcanzar a esa persona**-¡**_**oye, sabes en donde estamos!-**_ pero esa persona no contesta-_**que no escuchas te estoy diciendo que…-**_pero lucí se fijo que empezaba a nevar otra vez, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en la extraña persona, esta volteo a verla. Cuando lo vio lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes, lágrimas llenas de tristeza pero a la vez de felicidad**-**_**¡Alex!-**_ella corría a toda prisa para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero el cada vez más se alejaba de ella_._ Cuando dejo de verlo algo llamo su atención era una lapida cubierta de nieve, cuando ella vio el nombre se tapo la boca y lagrimas caían**-¡no…!.** Lucí se despertó alterada y con lagrimas en los ojos-**otra vez este sueño-**en ese momento entro karai algo espantada y somnolienta.

-**que te pasa lucí, ya van dos semanas, que te despiertas gritando- **

**-perdón, karai solo fue un mal sueño**-

**-pues deja de ver tantas películas de terror, ya estoy harta de despertarme de esta forma- **

**-jajaja, si perdón, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir-**

**-eso espero-**bostezo-** bueno yo me voy a acostar otro rato aun es muy temprano, tu deberías hacer lo mismo**

**-sí, buenas noches-**karai cerró la puerta del cuarto de lucí. Cuando karai se había ido lucí se levanto y del cajón de su ropero saco un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de copo de nieve y una fotografía un poco maltratada, en eso no pudo contener las lagrimas y abrazo con fuerza la foto que tenía en su manos**- Alex te extraño, que no daría porque estuvieras conmigo-** siguió llorando por un rato mas…

-Después de 3 horas, lucí y karai se encontraban desayunando, muy tranquilas nadie decía nada, solo había silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, cuando lucí se levanto de su silla del bolso de su pantalón se le cayó un pequeño calendario, karai lo tomo y le llamo la atención que estaba marcada una fecha, faltaban tres días para esa fecha – **oye lucí, porque esta marcado este día **

**-**lucí tomo el calendario y con una voz triste contesto-**es el día de mi cumpleaños- **

**-oh, qué bien, y que piensas hacer, conociéndote yo creo que vas hacer una fiesta en grande ¿no es así?- **

-con una sonrisa triste le contesto a karai-**no, yo no festejo mi cumpleaños-**en eso se fue directamente a su habitación, dejando muy confundida a karai

Las clases comenzaron, todo iba normal e septo de que lucí lucia triste, apagada y ese comportamiento era el mismo desde hace dos semanas atrás. Eso no paso por desapercibido por sus amigas que la miraban preocupadas. Después de que termino una de las clases lucí fue al baño, dejando muy intrigadas a sus amigas

**-karai, ¿sabes que le pasa a lucí? **

**-no lo sé abril, ha estado muy extraña- **

**-es como si estuviera triste. Estoy muy preocupada-**

**-también yo diana, pero eso no es todo, desde hace dos semanas, se ha despertado gritando y llorando- **

**-qué extraño, que es lo que le estará pasando- **

**-no sé, debería estar feliz, conociéndola tomaría su cumpleaños como escusa para hacer una gran fiesta- **

**-¡¿Qué, cuando es su cumpleaños?!-**dijeron abril y diana al mismo tiempo

**-en tres días, pero…-**no termino porque abril la interrumpió

**-pero, que karai-**

**-ella me dijo que no quería festejar su cumpleaños-**

**-¿pero porque?, ellas es muy animada para las fiestas- **

**-lo sé diana, pero eso me dijo ella- **

**-qué extraño. Oigan y si les preguntamos a los chicos, ellos la conocen más- **

**-tienes razón, mira ahí viene esos idiotas hay que preguntarles- **

Dilan y Ricardo se sentaron en sus lugares, ellos como siempre llegaron tarde.

**-hola idiotas, otra vez llegando tarde- **

**-hola, oyes no nos digas así-**contesto un poco molesto dilan

**-si como sea, les tengo una pregunta- **

**-¿Cuál?-**dijo Ricardo-

**-¿saben porque a lucí no le gusta festejar su cumpleaños?**

-al escuchar la pregunta de diana, los chicos se miraron y con una mirada muy triste bajaron la cabeza-** lo siento chicas no podemos decirles **

**-pero porque no dilan- **

**-lo siento abril, pero es algo muy personal de lucí, ella es la indicada para decirles- **

**-creo, comprender porque no quiere festejar su cumpleaños- **

**-¿porque karai?- **

**-su mama murió cuando ella nació, debe ser un golpe muy fuerte para ella. No es ese el motivo chicos- **

**-bueno algo hay de eso, pero hay más cosas, muy dolorosas para ella-**Ricardo agacho la cabeza recordando el motivo de la tristeza de su amiga

**-bueno, si ese es el motivo, tiene que entender que no es su culpa. Tengo una idea hay que hacerle una fiesta sorpresa **

**-que buena idea abril- **

**-si muy buena- **

**-yo no creo eso chicas, mejor respeten la decisión de lucí, esa fecha para ella es muy dolorosa- **

**-pero dilan, es para que lucí ve que no hay nada malo en su cumpleaños- **

**-yo creo que…-**una mano tomo el hombro de dilan, hizo que volteara a ver el dueño de esa mano-

**-dilan, aun que les digamos que no lo hagan lo van hacer de todas formas. Chicas ¿a qué hora van hacer la fiesta sorpresa? **

**-pero Ricardo- **

**-tranquilo, todo va estar bien- **

**-pues no sé como a las 3- **

**-muy bien karai, a las 3 estaremos en su departamento, nosotros llevaremos las botanas- **

**-de acuerdo, entonces ya esta listo, diana comprara el pastel, yo los refrescos y karai..- **

**-yo llevare las cervezas- **

**-pero diana y yo no tomamos- **

**-pero los demás si, si ustedes no quieren no tomen- **

**-bueno esta bien, ya esta todo listo- **

En ese momento lucí volvió a entrar al salón, ajena de todo lo que estaban organizando sus amigos para ella-

**-¿Ricardo crees que sea buena idea que nosotros no involucremos en esto? **

**-no se dilan, pero lucí tiene que entender que lo que paso con Alex no fue su culpa- **

**-lo sé, solo espero que no se moleste, oh que pase lo de la otra vez- **

**-espero que no pase ninguna de las dos- **

Las clases, continuaron como siempre aburridas y sofocantes. Las clases terminaron y todos se fueron a sus casas, cuando llego la noche, lucí decidió dar una vuelta por los tejados, ya que se había quedado de ver con raph, por fin llego al lugar donde había quedado verse…

**-hola princesa que tal tu día-**raph abrazo por detrás a lucí

**-hola cariño, pues ya ves la escuela tan aburrida como siempre-** lucí se volteo y rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de raph, mientras se besaban apasionadamente

_-en estos momentos el único que me hace olvidarme de mis tristezas es raph-_** y el tuyo cariño **

**-pues ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, entrenar, leer algunos comics, golpear a Mickey, darle de comer a spike, volver a golpear a Mickey. Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre- **

**-jajaja, cierto, por cierto, es un alivio de que tus hermanos no se opusieran a nuestra relación **

**-pues sí, aun que al principio se molestaron, pero terminaron por comprender, y al que más le convenía era a leo, ya que esta muy enamorado de karai- **

**-y karai de él, pero su padre es el gran obstáculo de ellos dos- **

**-si ya van dos meses, pero bueno no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos si no para disfrutar de lo nuestro- **

**-tienes razón-** entonces ellos se besaron, era un beso muy apasionado solo se separaban por falta de aire, se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos cuando raph rompió el silencio

**-te amo-**cuando lucí escucho eso, se separo de él y agacho la cabeza. Raph se confundió con la reacción de su novia

**-perdón raph, pero yo no puedo…-**lucí salió corriendo de lugar

**-espera lucí-**raph siguió a su novia, aun que su corazón estaba destrozado por la reacción que había tenido lucí cuando le dijo que la amaba. Hace días que lo estaba practicando, pensó que ella también le iba a corresponder, pero no fue así. Pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos era una mujer cantando-** es la voz de lucí **

Lucí se encontraba sentada en la será de uno de los edificios, mientras cantaba y apretaba con fuerza el collar con el dije en forma de copo de nieve, mientras que lagrimas llenas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas.

Me enamore de ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido desde eso? Mis sentimientos solo han ido creciendo, me pregunto si… ¿te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento? Y a pesar de eso yo nunca he dicho nada…es como la nieve cayendo… apilándose… gentilmente…sigue apilándose mas y mas alto.

Abrázame fuerte… así es como se siente… el sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien… nunca quise conocer este sentimiento. Te amo, no puedo evitar que caigan mis lágrimas… en ese caso, entonces… no debiste haber entrado en mi vida...

Raph podía notar la tristeza en esa canción y también podía notar que no era para él, causándole un gran dolor, así que prefirió mejor irse y dejar a lucí sola. En el departamento de lucí karai se encontraba buscando el corta uñas cuando algo le llamo la atención era una foto de joven algo arrugada…

**-pero que es esto-**karai se quedo contemplando la foto, y después la volvió a guardar en el cajón donde estaba-** creo que lucí guarda muchos secretos**

**Muy bien hasta aquí, este capítulo se va a dividir en dos partes, espero y les haiga gustado y perdón por la tardanza, prometo actualizar más pronto la canción se llama ETERNAL SNOW de un anime que se llama full moon, la canción esta en japonés pero esta muy linda sin más me despido bye**


End file.
